You Don't Have to Love Me
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is pregnant with Drew's baby but he denies it and wants nothing to do with her. A girl still has needs and so does Owen. A moment of heated emotion ignites both their carnal fires leading the virtual strangers to become friends with benefits. No judgements, no strings, no emotional attachment & total freedom to explore fantasy. Who could ask for more?
1. Be My Lover I'll Make you Laugh

**Welcome to the new Monday story! I dedicate this to all my carnal loving Clowen converts!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Zoe doesn't exist so she never dated Drew**

 ***Drew and Bianca did break up and Drew and Clare had sex just before winter break**

 ***Dallas told Drew he was a rebound for Clare so Drew shunned her and Clare recently found out she's pregnant with Drew's baby**

 ***Drew's been dating Becky for a little more than month**

 ***Owen goes to U of T and has an off campus apartment**

 ***Adam and Maya started dating last year when Whisper Hug started and Maya never went out with Cam**

 ***Adam never liked or went out with Becky and he still alive but since he never liked Becky doesn't care that Drew is with her**

 ***Adam and Maya turned Whisper Hug into a duo**

 ***Yates was never at the school**

 ***Miles doesn't exist, neither does Chewy and Maya did not go to Paris**

 ***This story will be somewhat similar to Friends with Benefits but we are starting out hotter and raunchier**

 ***This story contains lots of smut and adult themes and this is your warning!**

 **Ch. 1 You Could be My Lover I'll Make you Laugh**

 **(CLARE)**

I hate carwashes! Carwashes and I do not have a good history, after all it was at my first DeGrassi carwash where I saw K.C. and Jenna flirting and that very day we broke up. Now I'm at this carwash I was forced into because I'm on student council, Alli and Jenna forced me to wear this ridiculous top because I wouldn't wear a bikini top. I am miserable, I want to physically harm every guy that is whistling whether they are whistling at me or not. Luke and some of the other Ice Hounds kept trying to take the zipper down on this stupid top and even Connor has told them to knock it off. The absolute worst thing, the thing that was truly driving me slowly mad, even though it shouldn't be, was that I had to watch Drew and Becky flirting.

I really was okay with Drew and Becky until I found out I was pregnant and the baby could only be his. I told Drew and he denied it, accused me of lying, of being vindictive and jealous, trying to ruin him because he wouldn't be with me and that I had to have slept with someone else. It's not like I was expecting him to drop everything and marry me or something, I didn't want to be a teen mom, I was going to Columbia next year and not a thing was going to stop me, this kid was being given up for adoption. Drew could have stayed with Becky but some support would have been nice and I was getting none from Drew. So now I was pregnant and alone, there was no way I was telling Mom I was pregnant, Darcy and Dad were not around and Adam was Drew's brother and I wouldn't put him in the middle.

Drew and I were civil to each other when we had to be but otherwise not speaking, if it wasn't about student council we just didn't talk and even when we did we couldn't look at each other. Yet I was forced to watch him and Becky in the halls and all over school in their sickening new relationship bliss while I was treated like a cast away whore. So now I hated them both and hated watching them together. Much as I hated them I wish Drew had been with me at my first appointment, I wish anyone had been there. I was already scared and then found out that I'd have to go off my chemo meds while I was pregnant or it could harm, and very possibly kill, the baby. I don't want to keep this baby but I'm not going to intentionally harm it either. I went off my meds but of course this meant my chances of relapse shot up by about 60% and after I found that out I went home and cried for hours.

Adam and even Alli and Jenna knew something was up and did what they could to keep me happy. Of course they really just thought I was not okay with Drew and Becky even though Eli wanted to get back together, or he did until I told him I'd had sex with Drew and was pregnant with his baby. Eli yelled a lot of hurtful stuff and told me he never wanted to see me again. So three people know that I am pregnant, myself included, and two of them hated me and I was alone in this. Adam didn't know any of it, I didn't want to put him in the middle, Drew refused to acknowledge the child was even his and Eli didn't talk to Adam much anymore.

"Hey Clare," Luke calls to me and I turn around only to get splashed by a bucket of water and I shriek.

"Hey your top is wet you should take it off now," laughs another Ice Hound.

"You boys are so juvenile and you wonder why I chose Connor over you," Jenna snaps at them.

"Hey guys not cool leave her alone," Dallas reprimands.

"Are you okay?" Alli questions as she or Jenna wraps a towel around me.

"I'm just peachy, I have soapy water running down places it shouldn't be without being in a shower. I put in my time I'm going to change and go home I'll see you guys at school Monday," I tell them wiping the water from my eyes and running into school and the student council office. "I can't believe he didn't do anything, he didn't even look I could probably get hit by a car and he wouldn't care! Even Dallas got mad at them but Drew doesn't care at all! I can't believe I thought he and I could ever be together I must have been temporarily insane," I rant to myself as I run into the student council office where I have my stuff. "Moronic, immature, jock brain with a hero complex. I need to stick to rebels at least they still care wh…"

"You okay Clare?" Owen's voice in the room startles me and I jump turning around to see him sitting at the meeting table.

"OWEN what the hell are you doing in here?!" I exclaim.

"I got my car washed and now I'm waiting for Tris so I can take him home. Why are you leaving the carwash early and why are you so pissed at Drew?" He questions.

"It's a long story, can you please just get out so I can change," I request.

"I'd rather stay and see the show," Owen replies putting his hands behind his head and leaning back a little.

"You disgusting pig get out!" I command.

"Alright, alright I'm going you might want to remove that stick up your ass while you're at it," he grumbles as he gets out of the chair. He starts walking to the door and I try to pull the zipper down to get this top off but it won't budge. The shirt is wet and it's going to be really hard to peel off on my own.

"Owen wait," I call to him just as he reaches the door, "my zipper is stuck can you see if you can get it please?"

"Need a big strong man to help you get undressed," Owen teases.

"No you chauvinist pig I can't get enough leverage because I'm the one wearing the shirt. Just hold the top with one hand and tug the zipper, and don't you dare let your fingers wander and touch anything else," I command.

"Yes Ma'am," Owen replies in a snappy tone.

"And close your eyes," I tell him.

"What seriously?"

"Yes seriously I can't wear a bra with this ridiculous top and I don't want your eyes to see anything," I reply.

"Don't touch, don't look, got it. I still can't believe you had sex with Drew in the prop room," Owen says about to hold it from the top and I realize he'll touch my breasts no matter what.

"I'll hold it," I command batting his hand away, "and what happened with Drew was a huge mistake. I fell for him and got myself screwed." I hold the top of my shirt while he takes the zipper and starts to pull, closing his eyes as he does.

"That's not coming down," Owen says opening his eyes again. "You know this doesn't look like something you would wear," he comments looking over the shirt closely.

"It's not it belongs to Alli, she and Jenna forced me to wear it since I refused to wear a bikini top," I inform him.

"I didn't think anyone could force you to do anything," Owen chides. "Okay well if the zipper isn't coming down there's only one way to get it off," Owen comments putting his hands in the top of the shirt, which means he's feeling my breasts.

"Owen what are you doing?!" I snap at him and then he grips tightly and riiiip, the shirt is pulled into two!

"Guess I owe Alli a new shirt," he remarks with a smirk while staring at my breasts. There was something rather thrilling about the brute force he used to rip the shirt. There's also something disturbing about the way he's leering at my breasts and I cover them.

"You disgusting caveman did you have to tear it and stop starring at my breasts!" I scold him.

"You wanted your shirt off didn't you?" Owen shoots back.

"Not like that, you could have just helped me take it off you didn't have to rip it like a brute in heat," I snap back.

"Touchy, excuse me for admiring a sexy body, too bad your attitude ruins it," Owen retorts with a slightly venomous tone.

"I'd rather be admired for my brains instead of my body, maybe you should work your head muscle sometimes and not the one between your legs," I snap back.

"Is it just impossible for you to admit that you're human? That you're not Little Miss Perfect and there isn't a single part of you that enjoyed that. Heaven forbid St. Clare do anything spontaneous or daring," Owen says in an angry and yet condescending tone.

"I am far from perfect and for your information I can be plenty daring, I went bungee jumping just a few months ago, not to mention I had spontaneous sex with Drew in the prop room."

"Oh bungee jumping a whole ten seconds of thrill," Owen taunts grabbing his stuff and walking for the door, "and I don't believe you spontaneously slept with Drew. Face it Baby Edwards you are and always will be stuck up, prudish St. Clare."

He's got his hand on the door handle and I run over grabbing his arm and turning him to me again.

"I am not St. Clare anymore. I slept with Drew; I wanted to, I initiated it. I had hot dreams about him and I wanted him and I am far from perfect. I screw up all the time and I make mistakes and I have fears and desires like everyone else in this fucked up world! If you weren't such a barbaric idiot I would…"

"You would what?"

Without thinking, going purely on instinct and the adrenaline coursing through my body I let go of my breasts and grab Owen by the shirt, "This." I smash my lips to his, nipping his bottom lip and he opens his mouth just slightly. My tongue goes in, wrapping around his, caressing it softly. Owen lets go of the door, picking me up with his hands grasping my ass firmly and my legs wrap around his waist. There is not a single thought in my head, no fear, no anger I'm operating at the most primal and animalistic parts of me.

Owen sets me down on the table; I grip his shirt and pull it over his head exposing his chest and more skin. He feels warm, almost feverish but not like he's ill, like he's burning with carnal fires. Owen tips my chin up luring my lips into another kiss while he lays me back on the table and begins to open the fly on my shorts. When it's open he grasps them at them bottom and yanks them forcefully, an act that surprisingly elicits a pleasured gasp from my lips. He pulls them down to my ankles and leaves them there, then just as he did with my shirt he uses his muscles to rip away my panties only this time I don't yell. I simply bite my lip, grip his belt and begin to undo it. Owen captures my lips again helping me open his belt and his jeans then he takes them down with his boxers and I feel his erection spring free and hit my thigh. I feel the pre-cum and I smile into the kiss as my core heats up and I hunger to have him fill me.

Owen leans me down on the table gently, opening my legs a little more and I wrap my legs around his waist. We stay locked in a fiery kiss, his hand goes between us and I feel his knuckles caressing my inner thigh as he strokes himself to get his length fully hard. Positioning the head of his throbbing cock at my dripping slit he slowly penetrates me and I exhale a moan into the kiss. Owen nips my bottom lip gently and slowly slides into me until his length is nearly all the way in. When I make a painful whimper he stops and begins slowly pulling out. My back arches, I grip his shoulders my nails digging into his back a little. My pulse quickens and my breathing begins coming in pants, my body is electrified, every nerve ending awake and excited. My body is hot and tingling, my hips begin to buck as Owen moves back in.

Our bodies move at a fevered pace, my body tightens and the need to orgasm is building to a point that it's becoming almost painful. We move in tandem, quickly, frenzied and in need of climax and then it happens, we both orgasm at the same moment. Our lips part and our heads turn, Owen makes a primal grunt and I let out a satisfied screaming moan but make sure to muffle it against his chest. Owen slows down and pulls out of me, my body lurches and I curl up on the table as I tremble slightly. The only sounds in the room are the pounding of our hearts and our quick breaths. The mingling scents of our sweat and juices linger in the room. Just as I regain my breath it occurs to me what just took place. I leap off the table grabbing my clothes and begin frantically dressing.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I did it again, had spontaneous sex with a guy, another chauvinist jock for that matter. I didn't learn my lesson the first time apparently," I mutter to myself irate at myself and ashamed of myself as I dress quickly.

"What are you so pissed about that was fun. Who knew you had such a wild side," Owen chuckles.

"This isn't a joke Owen, we had sex in school. I made exactly the same mistake only I knew Drew or I thought I did but apparently I don't. Anyway we got close last semester I thought there was something between us and I've never had a thought about you at all let alone a sexy one."

"You can't tell me that wasn't fun. I heard you moaning; I felt your body reacting to my touch and you were the one that initiated it. That was the best time I've had since…since well Anya. That was awesome and I think we should be friends with benefits," Owen comments and I look up at him. I now have everything on but my shoes and the top that Owen ripped, I'm wearing my DeGrassi sweatshirt which I had worn over that top Alli made me wear.

"Friends? We are not friends we aren't even acquaintances, we went to school for three years together and never even spoke to each other. We don't run in the same circles, we don't have the same friends, before today we'd never even been alone in a room together."

"Okay fine strangers that went to school together for three years with benefits then. Look you have needs and so do I, it will be none of the restraints of a relationship and all of the fun. Come on Clare think about how you were feeling ten minutes ago. No strings, no strain, no pressure just lots of carnal fun," Owen says with a grin trying to entice me into this idea of his.

I put on my shoes, bite my lip and ponder over Owen's proposal. It actually makes sense, I mean let's face it my track record with relationships is filled with drama and car crashes and falling for the wrong boy. Emotions get involved and things go all to pieces but a purely carnal relationship has very few emotions.

"I'm going home, come over after you take Tristan home and I'll give you my decision," I tell him.

"I don't know where you live," Owen remarks.

"I live on DeGrassi Street you'll see the Martin Family Construction truck out front. And don't you dare tell a soul about what just happened," I assert.

"No one would believe even if I tried," Owen jokes.

"I mean it Owen."

"I won't tell anyone," he says.

"Good, I'll see you in a couple of hours then," I reply grabbing my stuff and leaving.

 **(OWEN)**

I watch Clare run out and pick up the shirt I tore off of her and toss it in the trashcan. I sit back at my laptop and go back to what I was doing. After a few minutes Drew comes in the room and looks around.

"Have you seen Clare? She's supposed to be helping with the carwash," Drew says.

"Nope haven't seen her," I shrug and he doesn't notice the shirt in the wastebasket. Drew makes an annoyed huff and leaves the room again. "You should have come in the room twenty minutes ago when we were having sex," I comment to myself after he's gone.

It's almost two hours before Tris comes in and says he's ready to go. I pack up my laptop and we go outside, Drew is bitching that Clare left early. I'm tempted to say something to him but I promised not to say anything and I'm not sure what I could say to Drew without betraying what Clare and I did. We get in my car and I drive Tris home and say goodbye. I turn back onto DeGrassi Street and quickly find the house with Jake's old truck in the driveway and I park. I get out and ring the bell, a minute later Clare answers, she looks more comfortable now in a blue and black sun dress.

"Come in," she says stepping aside and waving me in and when I sit on the sofa she hands me a couple pieces of paper.

"What is this?" I inquire.

"A contract," she replies.

"A contract seriously?"

"I'm not doing this without a contract," she informs me.

"Okay," I say slowly and start looking the contract over. The first part is a non-disclosure agreement basically stating neither of us will talk about what we do or ever tell anyone. It says that we must contact each other in secret which makes sense. It also says that when one of us calls on the other to "satisfy our needs" the other person must agree and be in the mood. There's some other stuff like we can't do anything illegal and it ends with the fact that she'll be leaving for New York no later than August to go to school and the friends with benefits deal ends when she goes to New York. "So you're going to school in New York?"

"Well I haven't heard from Columbia yet but I'm being positive," Clare replies.

"I'm sure you'll get into Columbia. Okay if I'm going to sign this then I want to put in my own provisions," I tell her.

"That's fair, wait here I'll get my laptop," she replies and runs upstairs returning a moment later. "Alright what do you want to add?" Clare asks.

"Well first if we're going to do this then it's a good opportunity for experimentation. So long as we both agree," I comment.

"What do you mean by experimentation?" Clare questions.

"What I mean is you must have sexual fantasies that you never filled with Eli, and seeing as you only had sex with Drew the once I'm sure you didn't fulfill any fantasies with him, unless he was the fantasy. Either way I know you're human which means you have sexual fantasies and this gives us the perfect opportunity to explore those fantasies in a safe, non-judgmental environment. No expectations, no judging, a chance to really explore our sexual selves and know what we like. We'll switch off, one week I'll be in charge and the next week you'll be in charge. Whoever is in charge will dictate things for that week, they get to decide what fantasy or fantasies they want, but the other person has to be okay with participating in the fantasy, neither of us will do anything the other person isn't comfortable with. But we should both be open and willing to experiment, don't say no to something just because you're a little nervous about it."

"Agreed, I like that," she smiles and I can see the licentious thoughts swirling in her mind.

"Good, one more thing we'll both need to be available when the other person has needs to fulfill. We should probably exchange schedules," I point out. Clare nods and then reprints the pages.

"Before you sign there's one more thing you should be aware of," Clare speaks up.

"You don't have an STI or something do you?"

"No I'm clean, after I slept with Drew and he then brushed me aside I went to the clinic and was assured I was STI free. Which means Drew was clean too although I suppose he'd only slept with Bianca and Katie. You are clean aren't you?" Clare asks.

"Yes I'm clean I can go tested again if you like," I offer.

"No I trust you. The thing you need to know if we're going to do this is that I'm pregnant," Clare reveals and my mouth drops open, my heart stopping momentarily. "Twelve weeks pregnant as of yesterday, the baby is Drew's. I know it's Drew's because the timing fits, I had scans and multiple tests confirming how pregnant I am and before I spontaneously had sex with Drew I hadn't had sex with Eli in months. And except for you earlier today they are the only two boys I've ever slept with."

"Holy shit does Drew know you're pregnant?"

"Yes he knows I told him after finding out but he thinks I'm lying. He says I must have slept with someone else and it's not his baby. So now instead of rebuilding a friendship he's treating me like a castaway whore and it hurts to watch him with Becky, not that I want to be with him but some support would be nice. I told Eli too because when I went to my Columbia interview we reconnected and thought we could maybe get back together next year. He was livid that I had sex with Drew and said he could never touch me again. I won't abort but I'm not going to be a teen mom this kid is being put up for adoption. Only Eli and Drew know but I'm telling you because if we're going to do this and be so intimate then you'll probably notice changes in my body and it may get to a point where I can't do very much sexually. Also I had to go off my chemo meds early for the pregnancy to be viable so now I'm pregnant, alone and scared."

"What about your parents?" I question.

"I barely see my dad or speak to him since he got remarried. He moved ten blocks away and couldn't even be bothered to send me a birthday card. My mom would flip; she's calmed down some since being with Glen but explaining that I had sex with a boy she doesn't know and got pregnant will not go over well. I plan to induce at 36 weeks at which time I'll be in New York."

"I'm sorry Clare, I can be there for you if you want, the way Drew should be at like appointments and stuff," I offer.

"This deal of ours is only sexual, don't you dare get any stupid ideas about raising the baby with me or getting all sappy and romantic on me. I'm giving it up for adoption," she asserts crossing her arms.

"The thought never crossed my mind, I don't want a kid and being in a relationship with you would probably drive me crazy. However since I'm the only one that knows you're pregnant and is speaking to you if you need someone to be with you at appointments or something then I'll be there. Put it in the contract," I affirm.

"I thought we weren't letting emotions get involved?"

"That's not emotional that's practical, if you're not feeling well or you're upset you won't be in the mood for anything sexual," I point out.

"That does make sense; okay I'll put that in. Anything else?" She asks as she begins typing.

"That's all I can think of, we can always amend it," I reply and she prints out a new one. I sign and then she signs, and then she makes me a copy. "Since you initiated you be in charge this week and starting next Friday I'll be in charge, I can't wait to have you at my command. I think I'll just have you walk around my apartment naked," I grin.

"You are such a pig; I'm putting your contact in my phone as Piggy," Clare says.

"Maybe we can get that stick out of your ass over the next few weeks. I'm putting your contact in my phone as Stick," I tell her.

"I am not uptight just because I don't like chauvinist talk," she shoots back.

"You're so uptight y…"

 _ **DING DONG**_ The doorbell rings cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Stay here I'll go see who that is," Clare says and walks to the front door. "What do you want Drew?" I hear Clare ask curtly after opening the door.

"I came to see why you left the carwash early and just walked out on your duties," Drew replies.

"It's none of your damn business Drew now please leave. You treat me like dirt and don't acknowledge that this baby is even yours and I don't have to answer to you. In fact just stay out of my life all together unless we're at school for student council and we have to talk to each other," Clare snaps at Drew before slamming the door in his face and she storms back into the living room.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Fine," she replies but she sounds miffed. "Since I'm in charge this week and my parents are gone for the weekend get upstairs to my bedroom. Now," she commands.

"Okay," I smile eagerly and pick her up making her squeal.

I see her bedroom as soon as we're at the top of the stairs and go in. I set her on her bed and she smiles, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth and looks at me.

"Strip," she orders.

"Yes Mistress," I reply with a lascivious smile and start stripping. I kick my shoes off first and get my socks off. While I take the rest of my clothes off I dance a little and Clare laughs.

"Now undress me," Clare commands standing up and I salute, with more than one appendage.

I reach back and unzip her dress, pulling it down her body quickly but I'm careful not to rip her clothes this time. I get her dress down and she steps out of it. I get her bra off dropping it to the floor and her breasts fall free. Earlier when we were in the student council office and I first saw her breasts she was snapping at me and it was distracting me from admiring her body. During sex it was pretty frenzied, awesome but frenzied and I didn't really get the chance to appreciate her body but we're not as frenzied now and she's not angry so I can appreciate her very sexy body starting with her breasts. Like two soft pillows, large handfuls of tender flesh and supple skin, just looking at them has me salivating and I lean down opening my mouth to take her nipple in my lips. But before I can Clare stops me, putting her hand on my shoulder and pushing me back gently.

"I did not say to suck on my nipples," she tells me.

"You like being in charge, I think you have some dominatrix in you," I grin and Clare responds by biting her lip.

I grip her panties now and take them down her legs; she steps out of them when they're at her ankles. She strokes my hardening cock and I moan. Clare reaches up and puts her hand at the back of my neck she stands on her tiptoes and kidnaps my lips kissing me feverishly. She still has hold of my cock and when her hand leaves my neck she traces a finger down my chest slowly and my knees buckle.

I wonder if anyone, Eli and Drew included, know that inside the brainy, conservative, prudish and at times judgmental and stuck up girl a sex goddess was hiding. A skilled seductress and titillating temptress, hiding just under the surface of the straight A and honor roll student.

Clare releases me and gets on the bed crawling back and I follow. As I crawl on the bed she opens her legs and I get between them, her scent is strong and it's making me hunger for her even more. Clare reaches up and puts her hands at the back of my neck and joins our lips together. I grip my hardening erection and make sure I'm completely hard so I can slide into her easily. When I glide into her she moans and arches her back urging me in even farther. Since we're no longer at school and we don't have to be quiet I break the kiss and start kissing her neck. Clare cranes her neck back and lets out this purring moan and I grin.

She grabs my arms, her eyes go half-lidded and she makes an endless string of moans. I keep kissing her skin and thrusting at a steady pace while all of Clare's stress and frustration over Drew melts away as I bring her to orgasm. Moving a little I'm able to reach her breasts and I finally encase her nipple between my lips. Her skin has a subtlety sweet flavor and smells vaguely floral. I trace my tongue around her nipple and suck lightly. This action evokes a throaty moan from Clare, her back arches high and her hips start bucking wildly. Her moans become more desperate and her breathing becomes harder. Her body is aching for release I can feel it; I can feel how she tightens around me and then relaxes briefly. I begin thrusting a little faster and release the nipple I currently have in my mouth, then moving my head over take her left nipple in my lips and suck hard causing Clare to shriek with rapture. She starts moving faster, her nails digging into my arms a little. I'm aching for release myself and I start thrusting faster and faster until both our bodies go taut and then we both climax with loud cries and moans. I slow down as our orgasms dissipate and then pull out of her causing her to tremble and whimper.

"So Mistress," I speak up after a few seconds to breath, "what do you want to do tomorrow?"

 **Well I'd say we're off to a hot start how about you? The update next Monday will probably pick up from the next day and Clare's first fantasy.**


	2. The Eroticism of Experimentation

**Welcome back Clowen lovers!**

 **Three things before we begin~**

 **1) To readers of _Sunday's story_ I am very sorry that there was no chapter our internet router died suddenly leaving us without internet. While it does not require internet to write after arguing with our internet provider for an hour that their equipment was faulty I was not much in the mood for writing. The good news is we have a new router and I have a head start on this Sunday's chapter.**

 **2) Thank you to everyone who read chapter one. Thank you to all those who favorited/followed and especially those that took the time to review. Since this story deals with exploring fantasy and your sexual self if there is something you guys want to see let me know and I will do my best.**

 **3) CooCooForClowen in case you didn't see it I replied to your review from last week it is on my profile page.**

 **Okay on with the debauchery!**

 **Ch. 2 The Eroticism of Experimentation**

 **(CLARE)**

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

My serene Saturday afternoon is disrupted and I run down the stairs to answer the door, I was vacuuming the upstairs hall to clean up the house a little before my parents return tomorrow. I hadn't called Owen yet so I was surprised to see him at my door. None the less I open it and let him in.

"You know the domestic look is kind of hot, I think I have a new fantasy," Owen grins.

"You are such a pig, I was vacuuming and what are you doing here?" I question locking the door.

"I hadn't heard you from you yet and we were going to meet today," Owen replies.

"I was cleaning I'm not horny yet."

"You mean cleaning doesn't make you hot?"

"It doesn't make me horny no I told you I'd call when I wanted you."

"I have the feeling I could have waited all day for you to call. It looks like you could use a break. I haven't eaten yet let's have some lunch and you can tell me what you want to do today."

"I don't suppose you'll take cleaning as an answer," I reply walking into the kitchen.

"Does it involve you cleaning naked?"

"Really? You seriously are a pig what has any girl ever seen in you? Besides eye candy," I comment.

"Most girls don't get to know me past the eye candy," Owen responds as I start getting out things to make sandwiches.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Didn't say that, just said it doesn't happen," Owen replies grabbing the bread from me.

"Maybe if you weren't such a pig you'd attract a girl that saw more in you than eye candy," I remark and see Owen look a little wounded by my comment. "Although it is a really nice body," I add and Owen grins. "That doesn't mean you can be a pig."

Owen rolls his eyes and finishes making himself a sandwich. I make myself one and put the stuff back in the fridge. We both sit down at the table and begin eating.

"So what shall we do today?" Owen inquires.

"I hadn't finished cleaning yet, and now I'm eating so I'm not exactly horny. Maybe this was a bad idea, yesterday I was highly emotional and upset at Drew."

"Oh no Princess you are not backing out on me now, I don't expect you to be horny every minute of the day. How about your fantasies? Why don't we talk about those, have you thought about one you'd want to do today?"

"No not really," I reply before taking a quick bite of my sandwich.

"You didn't think at all about what fantasy you want to do today did you? There isn't one fantasy of yours that was on your mind all night?"

"No," I shake my head.

"I don't believe you," Owen replies and I feel my cheeks go red.

"I haven't thought about it," I respond and go back to quickly eating my sandwich.

"I think you have and you're just too embarrassed to tell me about it," Owen says.

"I never even talked to Eli about my fantasies."

"I can only imagine what pillow talk with Eli was like," Owen comments and I roll my eyes. "Okay fine you don't want to talk about your fantasies then write them down. We both will, I'll get us a couple of journals and we can write our fantasies in them and that way you don't have to say it out loud if you're not comfortable with it," Owen says.

"Okay that could work I guess," I reply.

"Good I'll go get the journals now and you can finish your cleaning," Owen remarks having finished his sandwich.

He puts his plate in the sink and leaves my house again. I'm still wondering if this whole thing was a bad idea but I finish my sandwich and put the plates in the dishwasher. Then I go back upstairs and finish vacuuming the upstairs hall. Lugging the vacuum back downstairs and putting it away just as Owen knocks on my door again.

"One fantasy journal," Owen says handing me a black journal and red pen for writing.

"Thanks," I reply taking the journal. "I still don't know what I want to do today. I'm not that horny and I'm kind of full and being full is not sexy," I comment.

"Food can be sexy though," Owen says.

"How in the world is food sexy?"

Owen doesn't say anything but he goes to my fridge and looks around before pulling out some grapes. He pulls one out and holds it to my lips, when I don't open my lips he gives me a look and so I open my mouth and he feeds me the grape.

"Use your tongue to take the grape from my fingers," Owen instructs me just above a whisper.

"Okay that was a little sensual I guess," I reply after chewing and swallowing the grape.

"We're not done yet," Owen enlightens me going to my cupboard and taking out a jar of peanut butter.

"What are you doing with that?" I inquire as he unscrews the lid. He doesn't respond but takes my hand and dips my finger in the peanut butter. "Oh gross, and now I need to buy a new jar of peanut bu…uh," a breath hitches in my throat and I let out a gasp as Owen encases my finger in his lips. I feel the warm softness of his tongue, the moisture from his mouth and my lower stomach muscles tighten. As his tongue slowly begins caressing my finger and licking the peanut butter off a small moan is elicited from deep within my throat. He sucks the rest of the peanut butter off the tip of my finger and I moan a little louder as the spot between my legs becomes wet and I begin to tingle. When Owen pulls his lips off my finger I bite my lip. "Okay food can be sexy," I breathe out as Owen takes a towel and cleans off whatever peanut butter remains on my finger.

"I told you, and now you're horny so what would you like to do?" Owen whispers against my neck.

"I…I…want to…" I pause and bite my lip again. I've never really expressed my sexual desires out loud; even in the midst of passion I've never had the courage to voice my sexual needs and wants. On the other hand I can enact on them when I'm burning with the fires of carnality. For instance jumping Drew in the prop room. So I grip Owen's shirt and pull him down to kiss me. I become overtaken by the fires of carnality, expressing my desires through touch, feel and mostly silent commands. I don't need to speak to express my desires and feeling the euphoria of eroticism fills me with a form of confidence.

While we're locked in the kiss I grab his shirt and begin pulling it off. We break the kiss to get his shirt off and then I start pushing him back toward the sofa and he falls over the arm of it. I fall on top of him and giggle; he takes my top off and then my bra. Smiling when my breasts become exposed and he reaches for them but I grab his hands and pull him up. I sit on the sofa and reach for his jeans, as I open his fly he slides his shoes off then takes his jeans boxers and socks off all at once. When he's all naked he puts his hands behind his head and struts a little, posing like a peacock and showing off his body.

"You are such an egotistical show-boater," I huff pulling him down to sit on the sofa once more.

"Can I take your jeans off now?" Owen requests and I nod lying down with my legs on his lap. Owen grins opening the fly on my jeans and then tugging them down my legs a little. With my jeans past my hips Owen moves to my feet and grips my jeans then tugs them down my legs. He gets them off and drops them over the arm of the sofa then he looks at my panties and hooks his fingers in them and pulls off me as fast as he can. Holding them up he grins at the sight of them. "Sexy," he smiles before tossing them across the room. I simply smile back before crooking my finger at him. "You really do enjoy being in charge don't you?" Owen teases.

He moves so that he's hovering over me and facing me now. Interlacing my fingers behind his neck I overtake his lips as my legs open. As soon as my legs are open Owen reaches between my legs and strokes my pussy lips gently with his fingers. The feel of his fingers against my pussy lips causes my body to shake. I start to reach down for his growing erection, I can just feel the head of it on my stomach, but nervous inhibition stops me and I draw my hand back. The part of me that's still afraid and nervous about this is making me timid and Owen breaks the kiss.

"Don't be afraid," he whispers to me, "remember right now my body is yours."

Just hearing this my inner fires become even more stoked. It's empowering in a way I've never felt before. Owen is not only giving me his body but telling me his body is mine, even if just for this licentious moment. Feeling this power makes me even hotter and I feel my juices flowing. I reach down and curl my fingers around his hardening cock, at the feel of my fingers around his shaft he moans and gets even harder, growing in my hand. I smile and Owen leans down kissing my chest and moves a little as I stroke his shaft. I move up a bit and Owen moves down a little and I take my hand away from him and a second later he thrusts into me gently.

I moan and grip onto him as my back arches. My body trembles and his body trembles, he gets nearly all the way in and I draw legs up allowing him in a little farther. Enjoying the sensation of Owen going slow I make him stay at a slow pace. Anytime he begins to speed up I put my hand on his chest and stop moving my body which makes him slow down. After a couple of times he gets the picture and remains slow. While I moan in endless chains Owen kisses my neck and chest. Even though we're going slow we're building to orgasm, my body tightens and relaxes and I feel Owen throbbing inside me. When our bodies can no longer take it we both explode in welcome climax.

My body quakes and my breathing comes in quick hard pants. For a couple of moments, while still recovering from the ecstasy brought on by the orgasm, I just lie there panting with Owen's head resting on my chest. As soon as my heart rate slows and I can breathe again I push Owen off of me and hop up. Finding my clothes as fast as I can I get dressed behind the sofa so Owen can't see me.

"We need to work on your confidence," Owen remarks as he stands up and pulls his boxers and jeans on.

"I have plenty of confidence," I retort.

"Not when it comes to your body. A few minutes ago it didn't bother you that you were naked. As soon as you weren't horny anymore you couldn't get covered fast enough. You're too uptight to enjoy being naked and flaunting your body even in the privacy of your home."

"I'd rather be a prude than a chauvinist pig," I shoot back.

"You're not always a prude you just worry too much about being perfect. We'll work on it, and you can try to keep me from being such a pig. I should go, got some weekend homework to start on. I'll be back tomorrow but I guess with your parents coming home tomorrow we should start meeting at my apartment," Owen remarks putting his shoes on.

"Yes definitely they get home tomorrow about two I'll come to your place at noon, text me the address."

"See you tomorrow Stick," Owen says.

"Bye Piggy," I reply walking him to the door and he leaves.

I lock the door behind him and begin cleaning up the living room, starting with cleaning the sofa cushions. I'm just getting rubber gloves on when I get a text from Owen.

 **Piggy: 445 Ontario Street. Bring your fantasy journal and it had better have at least one entry.**

 **Stick: You're awfully bossy. You know you're not in charge until next week.**

 **Piggy: I know I can't wait to be in charge I have so many things planned!**

 **(OWEN)**

I walk into the adult shop and get greeted by the clerk; I grin at him and nod politely while I start looking around. It occurs to me that I should know Clare's size before buying any lingerie, assuming she agrees to wear it of course. I may not be in charge until Friday but I'm preparing now, besides which there are some things we can use while she's in charge. First I get a blindfold, one that you actually tie around the person's head so it's just a general bondage sash. It's very soft material though so it won't be uncomfortable. I already found a sheer apron and without knowing Clare's size there isn't much I can do about lingerie. I do however get a pleasure gel, several kinds of lube and a tube of clit sensitizer. It's a nice start and I don't know what Clare's fantasies are yet so I can't really buy anything for her fantasies. I pay for my purchases in cash because I don't know how they'll show up on the credit card bill and I'm not taking any chances since my parents pay that. When I leave the store I walk out right in front of Maya and Adam. Maya looks at me, then looks at the store I just came out of and then looks at the bag in my hand.

"Tris didn't tell me you had a new girlfriend," Maya remarks.

"I don't we're not dating but she is due at my apartment in half an hour so I should go see you kids," I wave and walk quickly to my car.

I couldn't tell Maya I had a girlfriend because she'd tell Tris and he'd tell my parents. Besides Clare and I aren't supposed to tell anyone what we're doing so what more could I say. I'm sure Maya will mention something to Tris about the fact that I was at the adult shop but he won't say anything to our parents, he might have a few questions for me though.

My apartment is in an old house that was renovated into apartments. I have the left half of the top side and I don't share walls with anyone. Someone does live below me but when they renovated they had to fire proof and sound proof the floor and my downstairs neighbor has never complained about any noise from my apartment.

I empty out my top drawer, putting my socks and boxers in with my t-shirts. Then I put everything I just bought in the top drawer and hear a knock on my door. I toss the empty bag in the trash and walk out to open the door; Clare gives me a somewhat nervous smile as she steps into the apartment. She looks around my apartment, it's not very big but it's got an open galley kitchen, a nice living room and a little dining area. A small hallway contains a linen closet and washroom and leads back to the bedroom.

"Nice place," she says after looking around the living room.

"Thanks did you bring your fantasy journal?"

"Ya," she replies pulling it from her purse and handing it to me.

I open the book to find only one thing written on the first page **Role Play** she even has a question mark after it.

"I thought you were going to use this to write your fantasies," I comment to Clare in a slightly scolding manner.

"I did but it was hard to put my fantasies on the page," she replies.

"I don't believe that I know you're a writer putting words on the page is what you do," I reply still with a scolding manner and she bites her lip. "Alright sit down," I tell her and she sits. I take the pen from spirals of the book and underline what she's written. "Role playing is a good start but as what? We could literally role play as anything."

"I'm not sure."

"What turns you on?"

"This is embarrassing I can't talk to you about it," Clare replies.

"I'm your lover if you can't talk to me about it you'll never be able to talk to anyone about it. Okay close your eyes," I tell her and she closes her eyes. "Now picture me in a big bear suit," I say and she twists her face. "Okay no furry fetish."

"That's just strange," Clare comments still with her eyes closed.

"Yeah I'm glad you don't want to do that one. Okay now picture me in a cop uniform," I say and one corner of her mouth turns up in a carnal grin. "Yes to cop, I doubt you want to be a criminal so I'd say another cop, maybe a lawyer," I comment and she nods so I write it down. "Okay now picture me in a firefighter uniform," I tell her and she smiles again so I write that down and realize I'll have to do some costume shopping. I go through a few more and write down anything where she smiles instead of making a face. "Okay that's a start anyway. Now what did you like that Drew and Eli did?"

"Drew and I only had sex once it was hot and passionate but that was it," she says opening her eyes now.

"What exactly happened with you two anyway? I mean no offense but you're kind of the last two people I ever expected to hook up."

"I guess it started last summer when I had cancer and we became closer and closer as the semester went on. Working together on student council and I was at the Torres house a lot for student council and already being best friends with Adam. Eli couldn't be bothered for anything, I'd call him and he'd call me back days later, he'd skip out on video chat dates and every time he told me he was coming home for a weekend he'd cancel on Friday. Drew on the other hand was always there for me. We were growing closer and closer, the connection was undeniable and I began having sexy dreams about him. Then after breaking up with Eli I kissed Drew and took him to the sofa and we had sex. Then Eli showed up almost the second we were done, we were dressed thankfully and I know Eli didn't know we'd had sex at that point but he was still upset. We argued, I said a few things I shouldn't have and didn't say a few things I should have but Drew walked out, left me to talk with Eli. I told Eli we were done and I couldn't be in a relationship where I wasn't important, and that Drew was everything to me. I walked away from Eli thinking Drew and I were about to begin a relationship. When I found him in the dance he told me he wouldn't be a rebound and left before I could say anything, he wouldn't even try to talk to me. I still don't even know why he thinks he's a rebound."

She looks sad and angry now and I feel bad for bringing it up.

"Drew's a moron, he doesn't know a good thing when he has it and can't hang onto it when he does have it. He let you go and Bianca go, no sane man would do that. Don't think about Drew at all. You and Eli had sex more than once he must have done things that you liked."

"Yeah but that was Eli it was different we were in love just touching was exciting but we never did fantasy or anything just sex. We never even did any position other than missionary, we never did oral or even fingers really and we only had sex three times since losing my virginity to him at prom," she tells me.

"You've never been eaten out?"

"Nope," she shakes her head.

"Then you should get undressed so I can eat you out."

"I thought I was in charge this week?" She argues.

"You didn't have anything written in your fantasy journal, but you are in charge so what would you like to do?" I ask her. She opens her moth to talk but then closes it again and bites her lip. "You can say anything I promise I won't judge," I assure her.

"Well you have a point I've never done much I'm not really sure what I like. I've never even really fantasized about much, aside from having sex with Drew. I used to have vampire fantasies but they were pretty childish really and I don't have those anymore. I tried to think of fantasies and what fantasies I'd want to bring to life but I honestly just don't know what turns me on or what I enjoy. Just about everything I thought of, what little I know about, it turned me on a little but it also scared me. That's why the journal is so empty. So maybe for today we could experiment a little?"

"You're in charge this week, how would you like to start?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest," she replies with hesitation.

"Yes you are tell me what you want. I'm yours this week remember, command me and I'll do anything."

"Undress me then, no you get undressed first and then undress me," she commands finding her confidence in the situation. I stand up and get my shoes off and then almost take my shirt off when she stops me. "Wait close the curtains first," she says.

"Yes Mistress," I reply and shut the curtains in my living room making it fairly dark. I finish undressing then I take off her shoes before helping her to stand and then undress her. "Now what would you like me to do?" I ask her.

"Carry me to the bedroom," she says so I pick her up and take her into the bedroom. "Do you have ice?"

I grin and run into the kitchen retrieving the ice tray then return to the bedroom. I take an ice cube out of the tray and gently touch the corner of the ice cube to her skin. Clare shivers and her skin around where the ice cube touched becomes gooseflesh. She hisses and then moans as the ice begins to melt on her skin. I take the ice and begin drawing designs on her skin and she exhales and shivers.

"Okay so ice is a yes," I reply taking the ice away after a minute.

"Yes ice is a yes, I want to be blindfolded and have you touch me in different places with the ice," Clare says and I'm very glad I bought the blindfold now.

"And we have a fantasy, you think about what you want to do next I'm going to grab your journal," I tell Clare and she nods. I grab her journal and return to the bedroom, I write down her ice fantasy and look at Clare.

"So what would you like to experiment with next?" I question.

"I want cunnilingus, but you have to stop if I tell you to stop," she asserts.

"Of course I will. Get comfortable on the bed and open your legs," I instruct.

Clare scoots back a little and moves the pillows under her head until she's comfortable. Her legs open and I crawl between them, putting my head down and licking her peach colored pussy lips evoking a moan from her other lips. I look up at her and see her reaching behind her head and gripping the pillow as her back arches. I extend my tongue and split her pussy lips tasting her juices. As soon as my tongue enters her she jolts and moans, her hands shooting into my hair instinctively. I spend several minutes licking around her core and exploring her vaginal depths with my tongue. At first she just moans and gasps and shakes but she soon knows what she wants and she starts steering my head. Her back arching and her hips bucking, I feel she's getting close and I use my thumb to rub her clit and send her over the edge. It works and erupts in a roaring, screaming orgasm as her body trembles and quakes violently and her juices flow like a dam broke and I drink of them eagerly. She tastes like warm sugar and melting honey. As her orgasm begins to dissipate I withdraw my tongue making her lurch and whimper.

"I take it you like that," I remark as she's still recovering from orgasm.

"Yes quite a lot," she nods.

"I'll get you some water and you think about what you'd like to do next. We have all day," I tell her getting up from the bed.

"Good I think we're going to need the rest of the day," she replies and I grin.

I go out to the kitchen getting some water and bring it back to her, "So what shall we do now?"

 **Update next Monday will pick up from here and possibly make it to Clare returning to school after the weekend.**


	3. Fights and Fantasies

**Today, Tuesday and Wednesday are the last few days of long story updates until January. November is one shot month and December is short story month and the holiday.**

 **Mary you have a couple of replies on my profile page.**

 **Ch. 3 Fights and Fantasies**

 **(OWEN)**

"So what shall we do now?" I ask Clare as she sips the water. She sets the glass down and bites her lip. "No fear remember? You can say anything I won't laugh, no judgements here right?"

"I know but I don't have much experience. I'm still not completely sure what I want," Clare replies.

"Well I've eaten you out, we've played with ice and we played with food a little. I don't have a vibrator but I'm wishing I'd picked one up now. But w…"

"Hang on what did you pick up and what would we need a vibrator for? Isn't the point of a vibrator for when you don't have someone to have sex with?" Clare questions.

"That's one reason to have a vibrator but they can be used as a sex toy for couples or strangers that went to school together for three years with benefits like us. Like if you're sucking me off then I could be using a vibrator on you. Or using it to tease you as foreplay, in fact I just got a new fantasy," I grin as the lecherous thought enters my head.

"You can be such a pig you know that?"

"So you keep telling me but what do you think about vibrators?"

"I suppose we could try one. Now what exactly did you buy?"

"Stuff for when I'm in charge next week, but we could use one of them now. I think we should experiment with sensory deprivation and some light bondage," I comment.

"Uh what do you mean sensory deprivation? And I don't want to be tied up," Clare says.

"I was talking about being blindfolded; you already said you wanted to be blindfolded while I teased you with ice so I would say blindfolds are okay. Your fantasies don't need to be about you being bound they could be about me being tied up."

Apparently Clare never considered this because she bites her lip, her eyes roll up just a little as she begins to picture this. When the corner of her lips curl into a carnal smile I know it's at least somewhat appealing and I get up going to my dresser. I retrieve the blindfold/bondage sash I bought earlier and take it back to her on the bed.

"Would you like to try it?" I offer holding the sash out to her and she grins.

Clare takes the sash and I lie on my back on the bed. She moves the pillows to get to the slats in my headboard, threading the sash around one. Then she ties each of my wrists to one end of the sash.

"Now I'm completely at your mercy," I tell her.

"Not yet," she replies getting up and going to my closet. She returns with two of my ties and secures each of my ankles to the foot of the bed beneath it.

"You want to take total charge," I grin.

"It is my week I might as well take advantage of it," Clare smiles.

She looks at me tied up, rolling her lower lip between her teeth as she ponders what to do with me. As much as she seems to like the sight of me tied up she approaches me slowly. Moving next to me timidly and her hand moves toward my chest, retracts briefly and then her index finger drags softly down the center of my chest. I moan a little at her soft touch and my eyes flutter. She continues moving her finger down my torso and then lifts her hand away from my skin; she gives me a coy smile before taking my growing erection in her hand. Her touch elicits a soft moan from my lips, my eyes go half lidded and I release a trembling breath as she strokes my stiff cock a couple of times. As I'm beginning to give way to the pleasure she suddenly withdraws her hand and I make a whimper. I look at Clare but she's getting off the bed and walking out of my room.

"Hey where are you going? Clare this isn't funny," I call to her but she ignores me. I hear some sounds in the kitchen and she returns to my room with a cut up apple on a plate and wearing one of my shirts she must have found in the living room.

"You know you need more food," she comments sitting on my bed near my hip but not touching me.

"Are you going to untie me now?"

"Uh-uh," she shakes her head and holds a piece of apple to my lips. I take a bite and she eats the rest. "I'm forming a new fantasy," she tells me before taking another bite of apple.

"Just remember that I'm in charge next week and turnabout is fair play," I remind her.

She just grins and goes back to eating her apple, she doesn't untie me until after she's finished and taken her plate to the sink. Now that I'm untied I grab her and lightly pinning her to the bed I capture her lips for a kiss. I release her from my grasp and the kiss after a couple of seconds.

"I think I have enough to make some entries in my fantasy journal now," Clare tells me.

"Good, we still have the rest of the day," I remind her.

"Yeah you should clean up and I should probably be home to meet my parents. Besides I have so many things to write in my journal now. However as I am in charge and I don't have to leave quite yet I'd like you to eat me out again," Clare commands and I smile.

"As you command Mistress," I grin.

Clare lies back on the bed and I get between her legs, my head goes down and I dive into her pussy. My tongue laps around, swirling inside of her and tasting her juices, I use one hand to gently rub her clit, the other reaches up and squeezes her breast, toying with the supple flesh in my fingers. Clare is soon moaning in rapture from all the sensations. Her body shaking and trembling as she moans in endless chains and calling out my name, her hips lift up and she grips the bedspread beneath her.

"Nnnnn Owwwwwwen," she cries out at the moment of climax. Her body quaking beyond control, her breathing is erratic and heavy, her heart racing so much I can hear it from here.

I slow down, releasing her breast and clit before withdrawing my tongue all together. Clare whimpers and curls up slightly; I sit up and lick my lips. I go back to the kitchen to get her some water.

"Better?" I question handing her the water.

"Mmm much," she smiles taking off my t-shirt she's been wearing and gets off the bed to retrieve her clothes. She starts getting dressed so I throw on some jeans and boxers. "Here it's my schedule so you know when I'm available," Clare tells me handing me a typed and extremely organized sheet of paper, laid out bay day and pretty much worked out to every hour.

"Right our schedules umm hang on a second," I tell her sitting on the sofa and getting one of my notebooks I scribble down when I have classes. "Here you go, if I'm not in class then I'm available," I tell her.

"Okay that's easy I guess. So I'll get in touch with you tomorrow, if I'm in the mood anyway," Clare comments. I walk to the door to let her out and smack her ass as she passes through the doorway. "You're a pig," she snaps at me.

"And you're anal retentive with a giant stick up your ass. See you tomorrow Miss Perfect."

Clare shoots me a look before walking down the hall and going downstairs. I'm still hard when she's gone, I get the feeling I'll be hard a lot after she leaves during the weeks Clare's in charge.

 **(CLARE)**

"You don't look like you slept much Clare," Mom comments when she sees me come downstairs ready for school Monday morning.

"I was up late working on something," I tell her, "for student council," I add when she looks like she wants to know what kept me up so late.

Mom just shrugs and leaves for work. Truth is I was up late writing in my fantasy journal, after two days of fantasy experimentation with Owen I left his apartment filled with fantasies. It was a little interesting to come home and find my parents here and unpacking. I had to keep any sign of a licentious smile from my lips. I greeted them and asked how their weekend was before disappearing to my room. I reappeared only to get dinner and take it back to my room. I was up for hours writing down fantasies, some were simple and only a few sentences and others took up pages and had a lot of detail. Often I'd write a fantasy and would get another one. I spent hours and when I was done I was rather horny and I almost snuck back over to Owen's, but it was after 3am and I figured I should let him sleep since he has an 8am class.

I grab a quick breakfast and then get in the truck Jake with left with me to drive to school. I must admit I'm anticipating seeing Owen this afternoon and truly getting to fulfill one of the fantasies in my journal. I walk into school wearing a smile without even realizing it. Maya and Tris are on the steps and I pass them to get inside but smile a little more when I hear what Maya is saying.

"I saw Owen this weekend he was coming out of a sex shop downtown. He must have a new girlfriend," Maya says.

"I don't think he has a new girlfriend, besides you can buy all sorts of things at those stores. Maybe he was getting a gag gift," Tris shrugs. I bite my lip and just about run inside because I know what Owen was buying, well some of what he was buying anyway. I get inside to my locker and find Adam, Dallas and Alli talking near the lockers in the hallway.

"Good morning Besties," I grin putting my arms around Alli and Adam's shoulders and kissing their cheeks.

"Hey where's my kiss?" Dallas sort of whines and Alli elbows him.

"You're very cheery this morning," Adam comments.

"Yeah that's a 180 from your attitude on Friday when you were miserable at the car wash," Alli comments.

"A weekend can make a world of difference," I smile turning to open my locker. _"A weekend and a friends with benefits liaison,"_ I add silently in my head.

"Apparently, what exactly happened this weekend? You were livid when you left the carwash," Dallas remarks.

"Oh Michael I barely know you I'm not about to reveal my secrets to you," I reply with a grin as I close my locker and turn to walk down the hall.

"Well how about telling your best friends?" Adam calls after me but I simply look over my shoulder with secret smile and continue walking to the student council office. I open the door still grinning and thinking about what Owen and I did in here on Friday. My smile fades when I see Drew and Becky in here making out on the sofa. Leave it to the two of them to ruin my good mood.

"Did you want something?" Becky asks in a snide tone.

"This is the student council office I'm actually on student council and I came in to do some student council work. Why don't you two go make out in the prop room, Drew likes it in there," I shoot back. I'm purposely reminding Becky that I've had sex with her boyfriend, it's petty and maybe a little mean but considering the way they treat me I don't think my response was completely unfounded.

Becky glowers at me as if she's hoping her eyes will light me on fire. Drew is glaring at me as well but I'm not the one that told everybody we had sex. Drew told Dallas, Dallas told Alli and well you know high school rumor spreads faster than wild fire in a wheat dield dried by years of drought.

"Excuse us Becky we do have some work to do," Drew says to her while still glaring at me.

"I'll see you at lunch," Becky tells him making sure to give him one last hard kiss to mark her territory. She can have him I lost all interest in Drew as soon as he decided he was a rebound and wouldn't even talk to me. Drew was everything Eli wasn't and was everything I needed, we weren't even dating and he'd be there when I needed him. As soon as we had sex I became nothing to him, after telling him I was pregnant I became less than nothing to him.

Becky gets up and walks past me with a cold stare. She leaves the room shutting the door behind her and I walk to the table to set down my stuff when Drew grabs my arm and spins me toward him.

"What the fuck was that?" Drew growls.

"I came in here to do work, you're the one using the student council office as your personal make out den," I spit back.

"Reminding Becky that I made the mistake of having sex with you seems like jealousy," Drew snarls.

"I am not jealous of you and Becky at all, she can have you. If you weren't such a coward you would have told her that I'm pregnant with your k…"

"That's not my kid," Drew hisses at me pushes me back on the table so I'm practically lying on it. "It's your problem you…"

"You okay Clare?" Dallas asks stepping into the room and interrupting Drew. Drew glares at me with a frightening look and releases me walking out of the room. I sit up on the table, my heart is thundering, had Dallas not come in the room I think Drew might have actually hurt me. "You alright?" Dallas questions again putting a hand on my arm.

"Yeah I'm okay," I tell him and then feel like I'm going to throw up. "Excuse me," I say to Dallas and dash out of the room and into the girl's washroom to throw up. I really haven't had much morning sickness. However after what just happened I'm not surprised I need to vomit. When I return to the student council office Dallas is still there.

"You sure you're okay?" He questions.

"Yes I'm sure, just felt a little sick after that. It was a little frightening, if you hadn't come in I think he might have hurt me," I admit.

"Looks like he did," Dallas comments brushing his finger over the red mark on my arm, "you want me to talk to him?"

"Thanks but I don't think it would do any good."

"I'm sorry for butting in and telling Drew he was your rebound after Eli. I was just trying to look out for my boy, Drew and Adam are my brothers," Dallas apologizes with a sincere tone and remorseful puppy dog eyes.

"Thanks I appreciate the apology and I understand your motivations but you should have just stayed out of it. However I think it's sweet that you look out for them and that you guys became family, family is important. And even if you hadn't butted in I get the feeling Drew and I never would have lasted, given the way he's treating me now I feel like we would have fallen apart. I hate the way he and Becky treat me but I don't think Drew and I were meant to be."

"I don't understand why he's so mad at you all of a sudden, even though he seems happy with Becky. I don't understand it they are more than opposites but whatever makes you happy right? Still if they're so happy I don't understand why they treat you the way they do. My offer still stands to talk to him."

"And I appreciate it but I still don't think it would do any good. Besides I don't want to be the cause of a rift between you and Drew," I reply just as the bell rings.

"See you in Biology," Dallas says as I grab my stuff. I wave to him and walk to my homeroom class. Both Adam and Drew are in my homeroom class. Adam and I sit next to each other in the front row and Drew sits two rows behind us.

"You're not smiling anymore," Adam comments, "and what happened to your arm?"

"Your brother and I had a disagreement," I enlighten Adam. I see no reason to protect Drew and anyway Dallas saw Drew holding my arm and the mark it left me. Adam looks over his shoulder to glare at his brother but doesn't say anything with other kids in the room.

The teacher comes in and Adam looks away from his brother, he doesn't even look back at Drew when the bell rings. Adam and I have writer's craft next and we leave homeroom together to walk there. We spend all of class working on writing projects that we started last week. When second period is over it's time for lunch.

"You're welcome to eat with me and Maya," Adam offers as we walk out of class and head to our lockers.

"Thanks but I was going to get some student council work done before school but ending up fighting with Drew instead. I'll see you in biology," I smile leaving class with Adam.

He goes one way to go find Maya and I turn to head to my locker. I stop when I hear Drew and Becky talking around the corner.

"Clare's a bitch, I don't want you around her unless it's for student council," Becky says.

"She's just jealous, she can't let me go and I want nothing do with her. She can't stand that she lost me, just ignore her she's a lying whore," Drew replies.

I grit my teeth and feel like screaming. As tempted as I am to come around the corner and yell at both of them I turn the other direction and walk outside. I get out my phone and look at my calendar, I put Owen's schedule in my calendar so I'd know when he was available. His last class of the day just let out so I call him.

"Horny again?" He asks when he answers.

"I wish you didn't sound like such a pig when you asked that. How fast can you get to DeGrassi?"

"I can be there in ten but won't that be a little obvious?"

"Park in the back and go to the back of school, there's a utility door next to the soccer field I'll meet you there," I reply and hang up.

I walk back inside and stash all my stuff in my locker; I grab a smoothie from the caf and walk to the back of school. I open the utility door, leaning on it and keeping it open as I wait for Owen to arrive. He shows up after a couple of minutes and we go into the utility room. Walking through the back of school we manage to get to the auditorium without anyone seeing us. I take us backstage where there's a bed from the drama club's spring play. I'm certain that no one will come back here because the play just finished and they won't start another one until after March Break which is next week.

I push Owen onto the bed and mount myself in his lap; I abduct his lips and grip his jeans opening his fly. I rip his jeans open and push Owen to lie back on the bed. Tugging his jeans I get them down to his hips and then tug down his boxers.

"You're aggressive again did someone piss you off?" Owen questions as I take my panties off under my skirt.

"The same moron as last time," I reply taking his man meat in my hands and rubbing him to get him completely hard.

Owen moans and his eyes close a little as my hand job rapidly gets him hard. When he's entirely stiff I move myself, slowly lowering onto him. Owen moans as my core molds around him and takes him inside me. When he's all the way in I moan and my eyes glow half lidded. After a second to breathe and my body to adjust I brace my hands on his chest as I begin riding him. Fast and hard like a race horse going to the finish I ride Owen to my first orgasm, to make sure no one comes in I muffle my cry by biting my lip. I collapse against Owen to breathe for a moment and when I can breathe again I grip his shoulders and roll us over so that he's now on top.

I lift my legs up and open them a little more; Owen gets on his knees and puts an arm under the arch of my back. This lifts me up more and he's touching new areas, nerve endings in places I didn't know existed are dancing with carnal delight. My entire body trembles like gelatin, instinctively my legs go up and wrap around Owen's waist. My moans of temporal titillation are getting louder and louder so I grip Owen's neck and pull him down to kiss me and hide my salacious noises. Every time I buck my hips Owen moves a little faster until he's pounding me which is exactly what I want right now, fast and aggressive. At this speed and this aggression it isn't too long before I'm ready to climax again. Owen is nearly ready too, I feel his body tense and he grows a little inside me. At nearly the same second we erupt together, our bodies quaking together and we stifle our moans into our ever deepening kiss. He slows down and pulls out of me flopping down on the bed next to me.

"Whoo that was athletic, we'll definitely stay in shape if we keep this up," Owen grins still a little out of breath.

"It won't always be that aggressive," I reply sitting up to fix my clothes and retrieve my panties and Owen stands up to fix his jeans and boxers. "Then again as long as I have to be anywhere near Drew and Becky I'll probably get pissed off pretty easily. I already got pissed at them this morning and then got into an argument with him this morning and got this," I tell Owen pointing to the light bruise on my arm courtesy of Drew.

"Shit I hope you smacked him," Owen replies brushing his finger over it.

"Actually I was a little shocked that he was being so violent. Dallas came in and stopped him and miracle of miracles Dallas actually apologized to me for meddling in my relationship with Drew."

"Dallas is a pretty good guy you just have to give him some time to realize he was being a moron. I used to think Drew was a good guy but I'm beginning to rethink that."

"I'm sure he's still a good guy, he seems to be a good guy to everyone but me. He hates me because I got pregnant," I sigh.

"And he's an idiot. Speaking of your pregnancy I noticed on your calendar that your next prenatal is next week I can be there if you want," Owen offers.

I almost say no, but then I remember my last appointment, which was also my first one eve, when I was wishing to have anybody there with me. So it would probably be good to have someone with me.

"If you truly don't mind then I could use the support. My first appointment was extremely hard," I tell him.

"Then I'll be there. So are we getting together later to fulfill one of your fantasies? That is I'm guessing that sex in school wasn't one of your fantasies since you've done that twice before this."

"No this was just to get out some aggression and frustration after the morning I had. I have student council right after school but I could come over after that."

"Sounds good, I'll see you at my place this evening then," Owen grins.

"You know I was thinking last night I'm going to be horny a lot starting very soon and I won't be in charge every week. Not to mention I'm sure you'll get horny at times when I'm not during the weeks I'm charge," I tell him.

"Then when we can call on the other whenever we're horny but whoever is in charge that week still calls the shots. You can add it into the contract as I'm sure your anal retentive personality will want to," Owen teases and I shoot him a look.

"Agreed and yes I will make an addendum to the contract," I reply as we begin walking to the door.

"I think I'll walk out the front this time," Owen comments as we leave the auditorium so I walk a few paces ahead of him. Since we're not walking together no one thinks that we were together, at least no one is looking at us like we were together.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" I hear Drew ask Owen.

"Did you come to get Tris or something?" Becky inquires although she doesn't sound like she's interested in why Owen is here.

"Nope Tris doesn't even know I'm here, I came to have sex at my old school. You should really try the auditorium next time Drew there's even a bed in there," Owen replies. Becky makes a noise of disgust while Drew sort of chokes on a remark. "I gotta go do homework and prepare my apartment for tonight," Owen tells them and walks fast so that he passes me as I turn down the hall.

I grab some more food since I'm quite hungry now and barely make it to biology before the late bell. Dallas, Alli and Adam are all at their desks and I sit at mine next to Adam. After biology I have a spare and I finally get around to that work for student council. After I do that I begin on my homework since I'm meeting Owen tonight. When the bell rings I put my homework away and set up for student council.

"…and he said he came to have sex in the school?" Dallas is saying as he and Drew walk into student council.

"That's what he said, in the auditorium on the bed," Drew replies.

"Sex with who?" Dallas asks.

"I don't know, I don't think he has a girlfriend but it's Owen maybe he brought some chick from U of T here because it was kinky," Drew shrugs but they stop talking about it when Connor, Alli and Jenna come in the room.

We get down to business and Drew and I are civil but we barely look at each other. When the meeting is over I'm ready to get out of here and go let off some steam with Owen.

"You want to come to The Dot with us Clare?" Alli asks as we leave the student council office.

"Thanks but I have to go," I reply.

"Go where? You don't have to be home yet and you always do your homework on your spare," Jenna remarks.

"I'm meeting…my dad," I respond after thinking about it a second. I can't very well tell them I'm meeting Owen and if I just say I'm meeting someone Alli and Jenna will want to know who. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," I smile grabbing my stuff and walking out.

I jump in the truck and drive straight to Owen's place, I bring all my stuff in and knock on the door. Owen answers and steps aside so I can come in and he locks the door behind me. As soon as I get in my stomach growls since it's almost dinner time.

"Guess we should eat first, I can order pizza if that's cool with you?"

"Yeah pizza sounds good," I nod.

Owen gets his laptop to place an order and I sit down. Since the pizza is going to take a while to get here I decide to finish my homework. Owen seems to still have some homework too as he opens a text book. When the pizza arrives I pay for half and we eat while doing homework.

"So did you bring the fantasy journal?" He asks when he's done eating and done with his homework.

"Yep," I smile taking it from my backpack and giving it to him.

"Geez," Owen comments as he begins flipping through it, "a little sexual experimentation and you go wild. I'm really glad Drew and Eli never discovered this side of you. So which one are we going to do first?"

 **Just a minor cliffhanger but the next update isn't until Monday January 4** **th** **. The update will pick up from here with Clare's first fantasy being fulfilled and of course include lots of Clowen hotness.**


	4. Got Your Taste in the Back of My Mouth

**Welcome back! I don't know about you all but I missed these stories. Two months is a long time without the long stories which is why One Shot Month will be in September this year. Short Story Months will still be in July and December. Since I didn't get around to Christmas shots in December I will probably do a Christmas themed One Shot Week at the end of June or beginning of July.**

 **I wasn't able to get to Christmas shots but I did get a lot of plotting done! Check my profile page for new upcoming stories, I plotted A LOT of requests.**

 **Now onto tonight's story! In case you didn't go back and read the first three chapters here's a quick recap:**

 **Clare is pregnant with Drew's kid but he refuses to acknowledge it and his happily dating Becky. Adam never dated Becky and is dating Maya and has been for over a year.**

 **Clare and Owen have entered into a friends with benefits type relationship and have the freedom to explore their sexual fantasies with a willing partner. They've just begun this relationship but it is secret from everyone else.**

 **I hope you all had wonderful holidays and I hope you all enjoy tonight's salacious chapter.**

 **Ch. 4 Got Your Taste in the Back of My Mouth**

 **(CLARE)**

"Geez a little sexual experimentation and you go wild. I'm really glad Drew and Eli never discovered this side of you. So which one are we going to do first?" Owen questions after looking at my fantasy journal.

"I want to do this one," I tell him taking the journal and flipping to the page I want.

"You want to do this one? A whole diary full of sexual fantasies and a sexual partner who will do anything you want me to and this is what you choose? Being pampered in a bath, cunnilingus and slow love making, we did this all already except the bath," Owen comments making a face.

"I thought there were no judgments, that's the one I want to do and but if you're not going to then I should just leave," I remark angrily and with an annoyed huff as I stand up. I take a couple steps toward the door but Owen hops up and grabs my hand. He stops me and turns me back to him, cupping my chin and gently kissing my lips.

"I'm sorry you're right we said no judgements. You start undressing and I'll draw a bath," Owen tells me and I smile.

He goes into the washroom and I hear the water running so I start undressing. When I go into the washroom the bath is nearly filled, I dip my fingers in the water and it's warm, nearly the perfect temperature.

"Do you want me to be dressed or undressed?" Owen asks.

"Undressed please," I reply and Owen grins. Owen starts to undress and I step into the bath. I start to relax in the warm water and watch Owen undress. "So how would you like me to pamper you?" Owen inquires.

"I want you to rub my shoulders and back, then my feet and then to wash me. Then dry me off and take me to the bed," I instruct.

"As you wish," Owen grins.

Owen turns off the water and begins rubbing my shoulders and neck. Occasionally he stops rubbing to kiss my neck. He rubs my back before moving to my feet. Then he takes a washcloth and puts some soap on it because he says he doesn't want me to smell like his manly body wash. He washes my whole body lingering on my breasts and rubbing my clit a little with the washcloth. I can see that he's hard now and I drain the bath. Owen takes a folded towel and wraps it around me drying me off with it. Then he picks me up and takes me to the bed, laying me on the towel still naked and he opens my legs putting them over his shoulders.

Owen slides down on the bed and his tongue slips between my pussy lips. I let out a moan, my back arching and my hand shooting into his hair and my other grips the bedspread beneath me. Owen's tongue licks and laps at my core, he sucks my vaginal lips, his tongue painting my core and dousing the carnal fire within me. My body trembles, my breathing quickens and my heart pounds. Owen brings me to orgasm and his tongue withdraws slowly as my body continues to convulse.

Before I'm still fully recovered from the orgasm Owen gets back on the bed. He slides his arm under my back and arches me up. Then his rock hard stiffness penetrates me and I make a gasping trembling moan. I grip his shoulders and my nails scratch down his back a little as he slides deeper and deeper into me at a slow pace. In my fantasy I want him to go slow but in this moment with my body burning in fires of passion I want him to go fast. I want him to exponentially increase his pace until I explode.

"Faster…more…deeper…faster," I demand between hard panting, begging breaths and bucking my hips urging him to go faster.

"As you wish," Owen exhales kissing my clavicle before he begins going faster and deeper and harder.

Now my body can't stop jerking and shaking, my mouth can't stop talking. I cry out "yes" and "more" and "oh god" and Owen's name drops from my lips with baited breath and more cries of "yes oh yes". When my body can longer take it I erupt in euphoric, erotic orgasmic bliss. Owen climaxes at the same second and cries out my name with a few yesses and oh god's of his own. He slows down and pulls out slowly and lies next to me.

"So was your first fantasy satisfying?" Owen queries after a moment.

"Yes very," I grin.

"Well you're still in charge for a few more days you should think about what fantasy you want to do tomorrow night," Owen remarks.

"Mmm so many to choose from. I should probably get home now though I have homework," I comment.

"You can do your homework here, I have homework too. I'll order us some food, I think all I have is beer and chips."

"Yeah food is good, pizza will be fine again," I reply getting up with wobbly legs and grabbing one of his shirts from his dresser. I grab one of his shirts because my clothes feel like they'd be too restricting right now.

He puts on some boxers and we go to the living room. He orders pizza online and we sit in his living room doing homework. When it starts getting late I text my mom that I'm still doing homework at Adam's and will be home late. After eating and finishing my homework I stay on Owen's sofa and watch TV.

"You know you're welcome to stay the night," Owen remarks when I yawn and slide down on the sofa.

"As tempting as that sounds, and as much as I don't want to go home, I better not stay the night that sounds like a relationship."

"Well if you're going to go home you'll need your clothes," Owen says getting up and grabbing my clothes from the spot I undressed earlier.

"Thanks," I smile.

I get dressed and put his t-shirt on the sofa, grab my stuff and say goodnight to Owen. He opens the door for me and says goodnight. It's late when I get home, Mom and Glen are in bed and I'm very tired. I get ready for bed and fall into bed falling asleep and dreaming of Owen.

 **(OWEN)**

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ I hear the door rattling while I'm in the bedroom setting out some things for today. I know it's Clare because it's Friday afternoon and DeGrassi let out about half an hour ago. There are two sports games tonight for DeGrassi teams but Clare wouldn't attend those anyway. This last week was her week in charge, this week is mine, today marks my first day in charge and I've been looking forward to it all week.

All of Clare's fantasies this last week have been about her being pampered, slow love making, me giving her oral, kissing her body, rubbing her. I know she has wilder and kinkier fantasies because I saw them in her journal but I guess she's still testing the waters of this new deal. Or perhaps she really just wanted to be pampered last week. Yesterday marked the beginning of her second trimester, I offered to celebrate with dinner but she didn't want to.

"I should really get you your own keys," I comment to Clare when I open the door.

"I wasn't standing out there long, besides I wouldn't want to walk in on something," she remarks as she steps in and I lock the door behind her.

"Walk in on what? I don't go around the apartment naked and you've already seen me naked. And I'm not going to be masturbating if you're coming over; in fact I really haven't had to masturbate all week."

"Good point, keys would be good then. I'd give you keys to my place but we won't be doing anything there unless my parents are out of town."

"No worries I'll get you keys tomorrow. Do you need water or anything?" I offer before we get started.

"No I'm fine," she says.

"Good you'll need to change my time to be in charge started today and my first fantasy involves you in costume," I tell her pulling the French maid costume from the hall closet.

"You have got to be kidding; you can be such a pig! I am not wearing that it's demeaning. You want me to put that on and have sex with you, am I supposed to pretend to be your maid and you seduce me?" She asks with a huff.

"My fantasy does involve roleplay but I want the sexy French maid, that's you, to seduce me," I reply.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe what a chauvinist pig you are!"

"Hey I indulged every single one of your fantasies last week and if you'd wanted to do one of the roleplay ones I would have. This is now my week and we agreed to do everything so long as the other person agreed. Now I read most of your fantasy journal I know you have a wild side don't get all stuck up and prudish over such a costume, I didn't even pick out the slinkiest one in the shop."

"I know and I'm going to indulge your fantasy as chauvinistic and crude as I think it might be," she says taking the dress. "I'm going to change in the washroom it will take me a minute to try and get into character and I can't guarantee just how sexy and seducing I will be. Just what do you want me to do in this fantasy?" Clare questions.

"I will be lord of the manor, you start cleaning while I admire you in your costume and then you come over and try to seduce me. The rest of your costume is in the bedroom with a feather duster prop, you can change in there."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she mutters and walks back to the bedroom.

I bought the costume yesterday after she left. It's a black dress but unlike a regular French maid outfit it's sleeveless and stops at her breasts. The dress will cover about half her breasts and show a lot of cleavage, there's a lacey choker and matching corset I even bought her black heels after figuring out her shoe size.

I sit on the sofa and turn on the TV while waiting for Clare to come out. As soon as she emerges from the bedroom I begin to salivate and get hard. She looks so incredibly fucking sexy in it. The guys at school would die if they saw her; I'm tempted to snap a picture just so people can see what a little sex kitten she can be. I don't however because she would kill me and that would give away our secret.

"What shall I clean first Monsieur?" Clare asks in a French accent.

"Start with the bookshelf."

She does a little courtesy and walks to the bookshelf before she begins dusting. I watch the very short and tight dress rides up on her ass when she bends over even the slightest bit. She dusts the bookshelf and then begins dusting the TV, she doesn't look at me but she must see me watching her because I see her smile from the corner of her mouth. After the TV she begins dusting the coffee table in front of me, purposely bending over to show off her ass and her boobs. I'm so hard now my erection is aching and constrained in my jeans. I can't help myself I reach out and smack her ass lightly. I see her bite her lip and hold back, I'm sure, another comment about me being a chauvinist pig but this is my fantasy and she is playing along. Rather than a snarky comment about being a pig she simply giggles and wiggles her ass a bit.

"I think it is time for my break, I will sit down and get off my feet," she tells me still with her French accent.

I take her hips and pull her down into my lap, "You can sit in my lap."

"Oh Monsieur you are cheeky but you are the boss. Oh my I feel something, I think there is something else I should take care of," she says keeping her French accent and gently stroking the bulge in my jeans.

"And you worried that you wouldn't be good at this," I whisper breaking character for just a moment.

"You are making it incredibly easy to seduce you," she remarks also breaking character for a moment.

"Next time I'll make it harder, and maybe get you a slightly less sexy costume so I'm not totally turned on the moment I see you. Although I'm pretty sure you could wear a sack and still look sexy but I've been watching your breasts and your apple of an ass this whole time," I tell her and she smiles. I clear my throat to get back into character, taking her apron off as I kiss her neck.

"May I get more comfortable Monsieur?" Clare asks back in character and with her French accent again.

"Yes by all means get more comfortable," I reply with a grin.

Clare takes off her shoes and then mounts over my lap taking off the dress. Despite her protests of not being into this fantasy the only thing she wears under the dress is a tiny black G-string with a metal circle in the middle that sits right over her tailbone. With her dress and shoes off the only thing she wears now is the choker, garter and G-string. I become even harder, I didn't think it was possible for her to look more alluring, hot and sexy than in her costume but I'm about to cum right now just at the sight of her.

"I think you need to get more comfortable too," she says opening the button on my jeans. She unzips them and I maneuver a little to get them down along with my boxers so that my erection springs free. I moan a little just from the relief of not having the erection constrained in my jeans any longer.

Clare gives me a carnal smile and bites her lip. She reaches behind her which arches her back and sticks out her breasts. I run my finger down between her breasts to her bellybutton and watch Clare's flesh break into goose pimples as my finger traces her skin. Clare grabs the feather duster and uses it to tease my cock, the soft touch and titillating feeling of the feathers is incredibly pleasing. My body lurches and shakes, I grip onto her tightly as my eyes flutter and I moan a little. Clare has my cock in the middle of the feather duster and she's twisting it, while she cups my balls in her hand. I can barely hang on and have to force myself to think of sports and other things to keep from just orgasming right now.

Clare must know this as she removes the feather duster. She goes on her hands and knees on the sofa but only for a second. She then leans on my leg with her forearms she take's my cock with one hand and her other cups my balls again. When she leans down enveloping my rock hard stiffness in her soft lips it pushes her ass into the air. I moan at the feeling of being in her mouth and my hand caresses down her back taking firm hold of her ass, smacking it and then taking firm hold again. Clare makes a noise I think is a moan but it's muffled by my cock in her mouth and her ass wiggles as she sucks me off.

My hand glides over her ass cheek and moves her G-string aside, and two of my fingers slip into her pussy lips. Clare moans as my fingers begin to probe her pussy. She's dripping with sweet juices and moving on my fingers, her moans vibrate her lips on my cock and it makes me moan. We're making a symphony of moans together and I add another finger to her core when she bucks her hips again. I feel her getting more and more wet and her body tensing but I climax first, exploding into her mouth and sinking into the sofa with pleasured grunt and call of her name. Clare swallows and sits up with a slight whimper as my fingers pull out of her.

I take a moment to breathe and recover and then I grab her and lie her down on the sofa. I spread her legs and put them over my shoulders before my tongue plunges into her. She makes a sort of shrieking moan as I begin lapping at her core and drinking in her sweet juices. She was already horny so it doesn't take long for her to be trembling and nearing orgasm. When I add my finger to her core along with my tongue and then my thumb begins rubbing her clit it doesn't take too long before she's ready to explode in rapturous orgasm. She screams out my name and a few other things as she shakes and trembles in orgasmic bliss.

"Mmm you are a great dessert before dinner but I think I should order us some food after that," I comment after licking my lips.

"I feel like you're going to go broke ordering us food every time we meet," she remarks.

"It's okay I got money besides I don't know how to cook and I don't keep much food in the house. Just chips and beer and such," I reply grabbing my laptop, "so pizza, Chinese, Italian or Thai?"

"Mmm I'm hungry but I don't want anything too heavy," Clare responds.

"Thai then they have that soup you like and salad."

I place an order online and then use the washroom at which time Clare changes back into her clothes. I turn on the TV and we watch TV until the food comes and I pay even though Clare offers to. We sit on my sofa eating and watching TV in silence.

"Thanks for dinner but I should probably get home," Clare says after finishing her dinner and taking care of her dishes.

"What's the rush we don't have school tomorrow and I have more fantasies," I comment.

"We have all week and it's only your first week in charge."

"So that doesn't mean we're done for tonight I want more dessert," I tell her.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm dessert?" Clare questions.

"Because you're smart, stay right here I'm going to get a sheet."

I grab an old sheet from the closet and go back out to the living room moving the coffee table. I lie down the sheet and tell Clare to get undressed. I have remained mostly dressed this whole time since my pants and boxers came down when she was blowing me and then I fixed my clothes after. Now however I strip down to my boxers since things are about to get messy. Clare gets all naked and lies on the sheet. I go to the kitchen and look at what I have to make a Clare dessert. I get out ice cream and whipped cream; I find some hot fudge which I heat in the microwave.

I take two scoops of ice cream placing one on each of her breasts. When the cold ice cream hits her skin she screams and the ice cream almost falls off of her. I drizzle some of the hot fudge up and down her torso and she moans. Last I put a few dollops of whipped cream on her and then I dive in. I eat the ice cream from her breasts first to get it off her skin. Clare giggles and shrieks a little as I eat the ice cream off of her. Next I lick off the hot fudge and whipped cream off her skin and she giggles and shrieks again.

"Do I get dessert too?" She inquires when I'm done eating off of her.

"I suppose it's only fair," I respond lying down and taking off my boxers.

Clare puts ice cream on my lower stomach which makes me hiss a little at the cold. She pours some hot fudge on my torso and then my cock which makes me moan. She dabs some whipped cream in places and then puts some on her finger licking it off.

"I'm full now," Clare says.

"Hey what about all the stuff on me?" I grumble.

"I just wanted to make you messy like me," she replies.

I growl and grab her putting her on her back, the ice cream falls off of me as Clare giggles and shrieks. I scoop some of the hot fudge off me and smear it on her and she giggles again. She smears some of the hot fudge on me onto my mouth and I lick her fingers. It doesn't take long for us both to be covered in sticky hot fudge and whipped cream.

"I believe we need a shower," I remark when we're done.

"Yes we do, I'm all covered in hot fudge and whipped cream."

"I'll put the food back and clean up out here if you'll start the shower," I tell Clare.

She gets up and walks back to the washroom and I put away the food and then toss the sheet in the laundry. The water is just getting warm when I get into the washroom and we both step in. Last week I bought some girly floral shampoo, conditioner and body wash for her to have at my place she showers here a lot. We both pick up our body washes and start cleaning up, but after a moment of watching her wash her breasts for a moment I take her body wash and begin washing her. She does the same for me and now we're washing each other.

It doesn't take too long for the caressing of each other's bodies to lead to making out. After a few moments of making out and our soapy bodies rubbing together our hands find the more sensitive parts of each other, she begins stroking my cock and I begin fingering her pussy. A few moments of that and I'm rock hard again, I lift her up and get her under legs leaning her against the wall and then lowering her onto me. Clare moans and her arms loop around my neck, her head leans down cradled in my neck. I hold her tight and move her along me, making love in the shower is not very easy but we're both very horny and it doesn't take long for us to climax together. I set her down and turn off the water grabbing us both towels.

"I'm hungry again but I really think I should go home now."

"Yeah I guess you should. You know you can sleep here, you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa."

"That still sounds too much like a relationship," Clare comments leaving the washroom.

I dry off a little and go into the bedroom grabbing a pair of boxers and when I get out to the living room Clare is already dressed. She has her purse and waves to me before she leaves. I grab a snack and sit on the sofa looking at the TV again but I'm not really watching I'm thinking about what to do with Clare tomorrow.

 **Update next Monday will begin the following day with another of Owen's fantasies.**


	5. His Lips They Really Thrill Me

**Everyone head to tomfeltonlover1991's page on the DeGrassi Saviors website and vote in her poll. She needs help deciding on a plot for a DeGrassi & 5 Seconds of Summer crossover. You can vote as many times as you like so keep voting.**

 **Next week there will be no chapters on Tuesday or Wednesday and possibly Thursday. I will keep you guys updated but we have to meet a deadline of January 31** **st** **and it's going to mean some crazy days and long hours so no chapters. Monday and Friday next week will for sure have chapters, Thursday might have a chapter depending on how the day goes.**

 **Ch. 5 His Lips They Really Thrill Me**

 **(CLARE)**

"Going out," I tell my parents rushing down the stairs Saturday morning.

If they replied I didn't hear it as I rushed out the door and into my car. As much as I was against Owen's French Maid fantasy yesterday once I was in it I really enjoyed it. Playing someone else, being someone else for a moment was fun and hot. I dreamed about the fantasy and Owen all last night, along with my already raging pregnancy hormones I woke up horny! I woke up very very horny but luckily I have a willing lover for this very thing and we were going to meet today anyway. Owen was supposed to call me when he woke up but oh well guess I'll have to go wake him up. I don't have a key yet he was going to get me one today but after a minute of knocking on his door he opens it and he's wearing only boxers.

"I thought I was calling you when I was awake?" Owen yawns sleepily.

"Yeah I got impatient," I reply pushing him inside. I kick the door closed put my hand on his shoulder and abduct his lips while my other hand slides under the waistband of his boxers.

"Ahhmm," Owen exhales pulling out of the kiss and taking my hand from his boxers, "I thought I was in charge?"

"You are but I'm extremely horny and also pregnant," I comment.

"Okay but I'm still in charge," Owen says taking my wrists and holding them lightly. "First off you're wearing too many clothes."

"I can't undress if you're holding my wrists."

Owen grins and releases my wrists. I bite my lip and start peeling off my clothes; he grabs my wrists again and tells me to slow down. He sits on the sofa and watches me as I slowly take off each article of clothing. When I'm completely naked Owen crooks his finger telling me to come to him. I saunter over mounting his lap and putting my arms around his neck. Owen takes my waist and takes my lips in a desirous kiss. Then he turns me putting me on the sofa on my back and I break the kiss when I squeal. Owen slides down between my legs and puts them over his shoulders; I pull in a breath releasing it as a moan when Owen's tongue wriggles into my slit.

"Oh Owen! Yes! Mmmm," I moan with exalted ecstasy as Owen's tongue continues lapping my pussy and drinking my juices.

I grip his hair and direct him to the right places. His tongue is still buried deep inside me but now he adds a finger along with his tongue. The depths of pleasure I'm now in sends me reeling, my entire body jolts and lurches, I moan and cry out Owen's name. I begin to shake uncontrollably as I'm overcome by rapturous carnality. I reach climax and scream out Owen's name one last time as I quake and quiver and pant breathlessly.

"Now that was a nice breakfast. Are you hungry?" Owen questions as he gets up.

I manage to nod but I'm still recovering from orgasm and words are a little beyond me at the moment. Owen makes us both breakfast, I borrow a t-shirt while we're eating but that's all I wear.

"I thought we'd do some more shopping if we go out to Mississauga we won't be seen by anyone we know and we can do my second fantasy there," Owen says as we're eating.

"It is your week to be in charge," I smile.

We finish eating, Owen gets ready and I get dressed again. We take his car and he drives to Mississauga. He stops at a sex shop and I cringe a little before going in but at least no one here will know me. Owen smiles at the girl behind the counter when we walk in. Owen walks straight to the lingerie so I follow him. Owen looks at me and then all the lingerie and he grins; his eyes twinkle like a kid in the candy store.

"Try on all of these," Owen says taking half a dozen pieces of lingerie off the rack and handing them to me. "And I want to see when you have them on," he insists.

I shake my head laughing at his eager excitement but I walk back to the dressing room and Owen follows. He can't come in with me but there are chairs right outside the dressing rooms and he sits down. I go into the dressing room and put on the first piece of lingerie, a white lace teddy it's actually pretty cute. I open the dressing room door so Owen can see me in the teddy and he smiles. I try on everything Owen picked out for me and then exit the dressing room, Owen picks out three of things I tried on and he puts the rest back.

"Okay now for toys," Owen remarks taking my hand and pulling me toward the toys. I'm a little afraid at first but when I see a bondage kit where the female is the dominatrix I become intrigued and pull it down. "Did you get a new fantasy?" Owen questions.

"Maybe," I reply biting my lip.

"Okay we'll get it," Owen smiles taking the box, "at least I'm still in charge for another week."

Owen picks out a small anal plug that vibrates, a belly chain with a clit vibrator, and something called ben wa balls. He also picks out a pair of panties that have a dildo on the inside. He takes it all to the cash register and the girl rings us up, I cringe slightly when the total is over $300. Owen gets out his credit card and pays.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask when Owen is putting the bags in the car.

"Don't worry I got it," Owen says closing his trunk but he doesn't unlock the car so we must be walking somewhere else.

"Owen that was a lot of money," I comment as we begin walking down the street.

"Don't worry about it I got money but we have some more shopping to do, costumes and some clothes which will technically be for costumes."

If he's going to be so insistent on paying I'm not going to argue. We walk to a party store that also has costumes. Owen picks out a cop costume and firefighter costume for himself he then asks if there's anything else here I'd like to see him in. I look through and shake my head but I do get a few more ideas for outfits Owen could wear for roleplaying. For me Owen picks out a sexy nurse costume but that's it, of course he already has the French Maid costume. Owen pays for the costumes too and then we leave walking down to a vintage type second hand shop. We spend the longest time here as we pick out various clothes for each other for various fantasies. Owen buys everything again and we walk back to the car.

"You need to change for the fantasy tonight," Owen says.

"Am I supposed to change in the car?"

"We'll go into the diner I'm sure you can change their washroom," Owen replies.

Owen goes through all the bags getting everything he wants me to wear and puts it all in one bag. We go into the diner, Owen sits at the counter and I walk back to the washroom. First thing I see in the bag is the bag is the panties with a dildo. So I take off my jeans and panties and put those on, it's a little interesting getting them on and getting the dildo in. It's not that bog and I don't think it's going to do that much. The next item is the bag is a dark green skirt, it actually fits me pretty well and I was surprised that Owen picked it out. It's not even that short as it comes to my knees. Owen did choose a white blouse for me that is fairly tight around my chest and in fact I have leave a few buttons open. I'm also wearing a black bra so I imagine it's going to draw a fair amount of attention to my chest. Last in the bag are white heels so I hope we're not walking very far. When I bend down to get the heels off I realize just how much trouble the little dildo in the panties will be.

"You look awesome," Owen grins when I emerge.

"I hope so this is your fantasy," I reply.

Owen puts his arm around me and we walk out of the diner. It's late afternoon but it's still pretty warm which is good because I didn't bring my coat. We go out to his car again and get in.

"Iiimm," I shriek when I sit down in the car.

"You okay?" Owen questions looking over at me as he starts driving.

"Yeah just these panties are interesting, sitting down drove the dildo in deeper. It's not that big I honestly didn't think it would do much."

"It's only meant to tease you for the afternoon. Right now we're going to get an early dinner."

We drive out a little father to a nice restaurant, since it's on the early side for dinner it's not that busy. The hostess seats us in a booth and Owen sits next to me and a waiter comes to get our drink order. The longer I stay seated the more I can feel the dildo and every time I move the dildo hits a new place.

"So your fantasy is to drive me wild by teasing me with these panties?" I question in a whisper as I squirm around on the seat.

"That was part of it," Owen responds with a carnal grin. The waiter comes back with our drinks and Owen's hand reaches over pulling up the skirt and caressing my thigh and I bite my lip. "If you don't hold still you're going to orgasm in the restaurant," Owen says to me when the waiter leaves.

I stop moving and begin looking at the menu. I'm deciding what to eat when I feel eyes on me. I glance up and see two men at a table across from us, not exactly across from us but across from us and two tables up which gives them a perfect view of me. The men look to be in their mid-thirties and are just staring at me or rather my chest.

"Those men are starting at me," I whisper to Owen.

"That's because you are incredibly sexy," Owen replies.

He looks at the men and then looks at me; gently grabbing my chin he pulls me to him and snatches my lips into a deep kiss. Owen moves so that he's blocking their view of me while we kiss. Owen deepens this kiss by licking across my bottom lip and intriguing my lips to open. Owen's hand holding my chin caresses around to my neck and his other hand caresses my inner thigh again. He doesn't just caress my inner thigh his fingers move the panties aside he slides to fingers into my dripping hole. They slide in caressing the dildo and filling me even more. I yelp into the kiss, grip onto Owen and begin squirming around on the seat. A part of me wonders if the men can see under our table but the rest of me is aching for orgasm and doesn't care. I'm able to climax after a few minutes, I moan against Owen's lips and he removes his fingers.

"Feel better?" Owen asks before licking his fingers clean.

"Sort of but I bet those men are still watching," I whisper.

"They couldn't see anything I was blocking you. If they're really bothering you I can go over there and make sure they stop," Owen offers.

"No that's okay just don't leave me or I'm afraid they'll come over," I reply and Owen smiles.

The waiter comes over and takes our order. The guys still watch me; long after they've paid their check they stick around and watch me. Owen almost seems to enjoy that they're watching but if they watch too intently Owen kisses me again and blocks their view of me. Occasionally he'll caress my thigh or tug at the panties moving the dildo but his fingers stay out of me for the rest of dinner. It doesn't matter the dildo has been in because of the panties and it's keeping me turned on and teased which I imagine was Owen's fantasy. The men stay for the whole time we're eating and they don't leave until we leave.

"I think you have fans," Owen comments and I see the men following us out. "Let's give them a show and at the same time show them what they can't have," Owen grins. Before I can say anything he grabs me and pushes me against the wall but he doesn't hurt me. He kisses me with a forceful passion and blistering wanting. I grip his shirt and he caresses my leg lightly. He pulls away after a moment winks at the men as we walk to his car, the two men are just gaping at us with mouths open and I giggle. "Now they're going to go home extremely jealous and wishing they were going home with you," Owen laughs as we start driving.

"I was a little uncomfortable being watched all night but that was kind of fun. Seeing their faces was quite amusing, too bad we can't do that at DeGrassi I'd love to see Drew's face. I'd love to see everyone's face."

"We could do that at DeGrassi," Owen replies.

"Not without a lot of people asking a lot of questions and that would kind of ruin the whole secret thing," I point out.

The drive back to Owen's place seems to take forever; I've been turned and teased this entire time. When we finally park at Owen's place and we get upstairs I just want to rip off my clothes and get Owen on his bed, but he's in charge.

"I'll bet you're ready to get those panties off," Owen comments as he locks his door.

"Yes I am," I nod.

"To the bedroom," Owen says.

We go to his room and he undresses but when I start to unbutton the blouse he stops me. When Owen is nude he turns to me, first he kisses me softly and then he goes down on his knees and takes my shoes off. Then he stands and starts slowly unbuttoning my blouse, with each button he opens he places a tender open mouth kiss on my flesh. He pulls the blouse from the skirt and kneels down kissing my belly, his lips gently tickle my skin and it sends a wave of excitement through me. Owen has my blouse off now and he tosses it behind him.

Owen looks at my body, his eyes glinting with carnal lust and smile of pure pleasure upon his lips. He reaches behind me unzips my skirt then he shimmies it down my hips, it pools around my ankles and I step out of it. Reaching behind me once again he unhooks my bra and slides it off my arms dropping it to the floor. Now Owen goes down on his knees again, his lips encase my right nipple and he sucks lightly. Just as he does that he grips my panties at the waist but he doesn't pull them down he tugs up on them slightly. This of course sends the dildo even deeper into me and I make a moaning gasp. Owen kisses my other breast and finally pulls the panties down, it makes a noise when the dildo leaves my hole and my juices run down my leg. Owen smiles licking some of the juices from my thigh, and then he stands picking me up and setting on his bed.

Owen cups my pregnant belly in his hands, the bump is getting pretty prominent and it's going to be harder to hide. Owen kisses my belly before going on his knees, he rubs his growing erection a few times to get himself completely hard and then he penetrates. I moan, gripping him tightly and bending my knees a little. Owen thrusts slowly, alternating between kissing me and giving instructions such as "kiss me" or "bend your knees more". We're both very horny and it doesn't take much love making for us both to be ready to pop. We climax at nearly the same second screaming out in orgasmic bliss and crying out the other's name.

"That was a fun fantasy," Owen says breathlessly as he collapses next to me on the bed. "Showing you off is fun we'll have to more of that."

"As soon as I can move again I should probably get home, I've been gone all day. Are we getting together tomorrow?"

"Unless you've got other plans, I never did get around to making you a key. I guess I'll call you when I'm ready or you can just wake me up if you're horny again. Since it is your break though, and I'm in charge, I say we take advantage of it and meet up every day."

"You're in charge but can I have the clothes I came in back so I can dress and get home please?"

"Yeah I'll run down to the car and get them with all the rest of our stuff," Owen laughs. He gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of jeans but that's it. While he runs down to the car I get up and get some water. "Mmm I like finding a naked girl in my apartment," Owen smiles when he gets back.

I change back into my clothes and grab my stuff. I say goodnight to Owen and drive home wondering what Owen has planned for tomorrow.

 **(OWEN)**

"So what happens at these things?" I question Clare as I drive us to her prenatal.

It's Thursday and she's fourteen weeks pregnant today. It's also my last night to be in charge as she's in charge again tomorrow. I had school all week but we did meet up every day, with classes and homework several times it was just for quickies because we were horny. I did get a few of my fantasies this week, there was the French Maid fantasy on Friday and Saturday the public teasing which worked out better than I could have hoped. Then Sunday was having Clare give me oral and watching her masturbate herself to orgasm. I had her give me oral and then watch her masturbate with either a vibrator or dildo three times that day. Between all of that I had her stay naked in my apartment, even when I had food delivered but I did have her hide in the bedroom when the deliveryman actually came. It's been an awesome week but today is her appointment and I told her I'd go with her. Since it's my last night I wanted to end big so I got us a hotel room in Honeywood. We'll stay the night there but we had to go far for my fantasy which involves going out in public again.

"The doctor will ask me questions and then do a scan. She might take blood or have me do a urine test. I do have to go to the oncologist after though," she comments.

"Oncologist?"

"Yeah because I had to go off the chemo meds a little early for the pregnancy so they have to take blood," she replies looking out the window.

"Because they're looking to see if your cancer came back," I nod as I realize what she means.

"Yeah and it's terrifying," she says.

I reach over and take her hand interlacing our fingers, "That's why I'm here. You're not alone; you don't have to do this alone."

"I know and thanks for being here you don't have to do this it wasn't technically part of the deal."

"I know but I put it in the contract," I remind her and she smiles.

"You know I'm not doing anything like that for you, you're coming to these appointments with me and supporting me through the pregnancy but all I do for you is purely sexual," Clare comments.

"That's not all you do for me, and anyway fulfilling all my sexual fantasies and taking care of my many and frequent carnal desires is a lot. If you really feel bad about it then you can be my date at the next school function but I have to warn you that there are several DeGrassi alums attending U of T."

"I know Johnny goes to U of T but I don't think he still talks to anyone at DeGrassi that would care," she says.

"Chantay does she could tell Dave," I remark.

"Dave got recruited to a school in Hamilton and I haven't seen him since summer. I don't think he even knows anything that's happened," she replies.

"Okay then next school function you can be my date and that will make us even for the appointments I'm taking you to," I respond.

"I don't think that makes us even but I'll still be your date. Knowing you you'll just turn it into a sexual fantasy," she remarks just as I park at the clinic.

"You know me so well," I smirk.

She twists her mouth at me and we walk into the clinic. She signs in and we sit down in the waiting room. After a few minutes we're called back, a nurse gets her vitals before leaving. We wait a while longer before a doctor comes in, a woman in her forties with straw colored hair and a plump face.

"Hi Dr. Dawson this is Owen he's a friend, he's here for support," Clare introduces me before the doctor can ask if I'm the dad.

"It's nice to meet you Owen and it's good that Clare has support. Alright Clare why don't you like back so we can get a scan," the doctor says. Clare lies back and the doctor puts gel on her belly and turns on a machine, she moves a wand over Clare's belly and a picture appears on the screen. It looks like a tiny little human! Well sort of it actually looks pretty alien right now but you can see human features. It's pretty amazing to see an actual life in Clare's stomach, something her body built. "The baby is healthy and developing well, would you like a picture?" The doctor asks but Clare shakes her head. "You'll be able to find out the sex next appointment, if you want to know," Dr. Dawson asks turning off the machine and wiping the gel from Clare's belly, "How have you been feeling?"

"Great my energy has been good, no trouble sleeping and the morning sickness is gone," Clare replies.

"Yeah that's pretty typical for second trimester. Enjoy it while you can because third trimester can get pretty hard pretty fast. Okay you're all done, make an appointment for four weeks from now. Call or come in if you have any concerns and follow up with your oncologist."

"Thanks Dr. Dawson," Clare says.

"Are you okay?" I question.

"Yeah I'm fine, my oncologist is in the same complex we can walk there," she replies.

She doesn't really seem fine to me she looks sullen but I'm not going to push her to talk. I'm sure it's hard for her to be pregnant and it's made even harder by the fact that Drew won't even acknowledge the kid is his.

I walk with Clare to her oncologist and she doesn't even speak to a doctor they just take blood. They tell her they'll have the results early next week and then we get back in my car. Since her appointments were in the afternoon and it's almost a two hour drive to where were staying this weekend we already have our bags packed and are leaving straight from the clinic.

"Are you going to be okay tonight? We don't have to do anything I can turn around and take you home," I offer.

"No I don't want to be home and Mom thinks I'm at Dad's tonight. I want to do this, it will be a nice distraction and I could use the release. Anyway we'll be role playing for at least part of the night and that will help, I can be someone else for a while and forget all of my problems."

 **Update next Monday will pick up from about here in Clare's pov most likely and will have their night away. Possibly more of the weekend with Clare back in charge and maybe Clare and/or Owen at school Monday.**


	6. Her Walk is a Dance

**As I said last week this week is extremely hectic which means I'm going to have skip the Tuesday and Wednesday chapters. Those should be the only two skipped this week. This chapter is a little on the short side but at least I didn't skip it.**

 **Be sure to check out the DeGrassi Saviors home page for a couple new features. If DeGrassi characters were other TV characters and 3 polls for your favorite ship.**

 **Ch. 6 Her Walk is a Dance**

 **(CLARE)**

"You want me to wear this?" I question looking at the outfit laid out on the bed for me. A leather skirt, a scarlet blouse which is entirely see through and a black bra to go underneath it. To complete the outfit there are knee high boots the same color as the blouse. "I'm going to look like a hooker," I remark.

"You won't but you can wear a jacket if you want," Owen says.

"Good and can I wear this?" I inquire taking my blonde wig from my suitcase. I had worn it often in the hospital when I was being treated for cancer. I brought on this trip thinking it might be used for roleplay and now I'm glad I did so.

"Sure I bet you look hot as a blonde," Owen smiles.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Since I'm pretending to be someone else what name shall I go by?"

"Anything you like I'll know it's you," Owen says.

"Okay now leave so I can change," I demand.

"What for I've seen you naked," Owen shrugs.

"I'm not just changing clothes I'm changing into someone else for this fantasy of yours and that's going to be hard to do if you're watching me undress."

"Fine I'll go change too," Owen says leaving my room.

We got to the hotel about twenty minutes ago, Owen checked us in and I was a little surprised to find he'd not only gotten a suite but said he was sleeping in the living room. Not that we've ever shared a bed before, past sex anyway but still I'd fully expected us to if not share a bed to at least share a room but there is a door separating our sleeping areas. I thought this was very thoughtful but he has spent quite a lot of money lately, he keeps telling me has money and to worry about it. We were silent on most of the drive and when we arrived at the hotel Owen asked me again if I was sure about tonight. I told him again that I was and that's when he laid the outfit out on the bed. I already knew what his fantasy was we'd talked about it last night; he wanted me to dress sexy and we'd go to a bar but not together. He wanted me to get picked up on and flirted with and then he would step in and I'd go home with him, still in character we'd come back to the hotel and have sex.

I change into the outfit, put the wig on and look in the mirror. I look very different and I wonder what people I know would say if they could see me. I feel awkward for a moment but remind myself that I'm not Clare Edwards any longer I'm someone else. Given Owen's fantasy tonight and the outfit I decide to use the name Kalia which is an ancient Goddess of vice. In the mindset of someone else I decide I don't need a jacket.

"Whoa you look different, hot but different," Owen says when I come out of the bedroom.

"That was the point," I comment looking at Owen. He's wearing a suit minus a jacket but he has slacks and a dress shirt. We leave the room and I get a couple glances as we walk through the lobby. Owen drives downtown and parks at club. "How am I going to get in?" I inquire since it's nineteen and over.

"If the bouncer doesn't look you in just because you're incredibly hot then show him this," Owen replies taking out his wallet. He pulls something out and gives me a fake ID with my picture.

"When did you get this?"

"I had it made a few days ago. I'm going in, wait five minutes and then come in," Owen tells me.

I put the fake ID in my wallet and it replaces my real one which I leave in the glove box. Owen even used my birthday he just made it one year earlier so that according my ID I'm nineteen and not eighteen. I wait for five minutes and then walk up the club, I walk with confidence, crossing one foot in front of the other for a sexy sashay because I am not Clare I am Kalia. The bouncer looks at me and lets me in without even asking for my ID which is worrisome; I wonder how many girls dress sexy and sneak into clubs?

I strut into the club and several pair of eyes, both male and female look my way. They're drawn to me and I smile, licking my bottom lip and sauntering to the bar. I sit on a bar stool and cross my legs turning to it around to see the rest of the club. I spot Owen sitting on a bench a drink in hand and watching me closely. The club is dimly lit, a dance floor in the middle and a DJ on the stage. Booths and tables are on one side and the bar I'm sitting at on the other. Some people are dancing and others sitting or standing and watching. I've been sitting less than a moment when a man sits next to me and I turn slightly to look at him. He's looks like he's about 22; he's got dark blonde hair that's a little slicked back. He's wearing a suit with a purple dress shirt.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He offers.

"Mineral water with a twist of orange," I reply and he motions for the bartender.

"You don't drink alcohol?"

"The night is young," I respond because I'm not about to tell him that I'm pregnant.

"What's your name?" He questions as the bartender hands me my drink.

"You haven't earned that yet," I reply before taking a sip of my drink.

"So what do I have to do to get your name?" He asks.

"You'll just have to find out right now I'm going to go dance," I comment setting down my glass and sliding off the stool.

I begin to strut to the dance floor, I have no idea what I'm doing but I took dance until I was fourteen so I'm hoping I can fake it. I don't even make it to the dance floor because my hand is grabbed and I'm spun around quickly and I make a slight gasp as I'm brought face to face another guy. He's a slightly younger than the last guy but bigger too, he's at least 6'2, slight but muscular like Dallas.

"Dance with me," he insists holding me firmly but not so tightly he hurts me. I bite my lip nervously, this guy is quite intimidating and forceful but I release my lip and a breath because I know Owen is here and he won't let anything happen to me. I glance over my shoulder to see Owen moving toward us but I decide I can handle this guy.

"Happily big guy why don't you make a path for us," I comment.

He grins and steps in front of me, he walks ahead of me still holding my hand and we get to the dance floor. We dance together for the rest of the fast song and then through another. When a slow song begins he pulls me to him and we start to dance until Owen walks over and taps him.

"Can I cut in?"

"No," the guy says.

"That wasn't a request," Owen responds with a hand on the guy's shoulder as he pushes him from me. The other guy sort of growls and stands straighter but it doesn't intimidate Owen. "Back off it's my turn to dance," Owen growls.

"Make me," the other guy barks letting go of me to face Owen. They look like they're actually ready to fight which was not part of Owen's fantasy so I grab the other guy's arm.

"Relax there's enough of me to go around you can dance with me later," I tell the guy. He doesn't look happy but he steps away and Owen takes my hand pulling me to him. "I wasn't sure how long you'd let me dance with him," I whisper breaking character for a moment as Owen and I begin dancing.

"Long enough for him to get the look in his eye that he wanted to take you home tonight. But you'll only be going home with me tonight," Owen grins not entirely out of character and not entirely in character either.

I laugh a little and Owen kisses my jaw lightly. I can feel the other guy watching us or someone watching us, and decide to play more into Owen's fantasy and give them a show. I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing but I know how to twist my hips and shimmy my body. I grip the back of Owen's neck and do so against his body. Owen grins placing a hand at the small of my back and I feel him getting hard. When the song ends Owen gets pulled away from me and the man who bought me the drink is standing there.

"I think it's my turn to dance with her," he says.

"I don't think so," Owen replies turning back to me as the first guy I was dancing with pulls me to him.

"It's my turn again," he asserts.

"No I'm still dancing with her," Owen tells them both in a firm growling voice as he takes my hand and pulls me to him again.

"No it's my turn to dance with her again," insists the first guy I was dancing with. He reaches for me again but Owen curls his fist and punches him.

"Time to go," Owen says picking me up over his shoulder and running through the club.

"You'll have to put her down before you leave," the bouncer tells Owen. He sets me down and the bouncer looks at me, "Do you want to go with him?"

"Yes," I grin running my finger along Owen's shirt to play into the fantasy.

The bouncer shrugs and Owen picks me up again, he carries me on his shoulder to the car and sets me on the hood giving me a hard passionate kiss. He unlocks the door while kissing me and we get in the car, Owen drives back to the hotel as fast as he can without getting pulled over.

"So I never did get your name," Owen comments, still in character, as we walk back to the room.

"Kalia," I reply.

"Kalia," Owen grins at the fake name, "I like it. I'm Chad."

"So Chad what did you have in mind bringing me back here?" I question adding a purr to my voice after Owen locks the hotel room door.

"Everything," Owen smiles picking me up and carrying me into the bed room.

He sets me down and then rips off my blouse. He can't exactly rip off the leather skirt but he peels me out of it slowly. Down to my boots, panties and a bra Owen picks me up and puts me on the bed. My boots come off first, then the socks I had on under them then my bra and finally my panties. Owen shimmies them down my hips and tosses them over his shoulder before rapidly divesting himself of his clothing. Then he pounces on the bed and turns me over and gets me on my hands and knees. One of Owen's hands caresses my lower back and buttocks but that's all he's doing until he thrusts into me and I moan. His first penetration is slow but he quickly picks up speed until he's pounding into me but at this point I'm so horny it doesn't even hurt, in fact I want more and start bucking my own hips. It doesn't take long for me to climax and then Owen pulls out, we're not done yet he simply gets me on my side and gets behind me. He puts an arm around me and grips my breast as he penetrates me once more. From this position he's able to massage my breasts the whole time and he does just that. I'm already sensitive and this new position is hitting all new spots inside me so it doesn't take me long to reach orgasm yet again. While I'm in the midst of my orgiastic cries Owen too reaches his peak and cries out with screams of rapturous bliss. He slows down until we've ridden out our orgasms and then he pulls out rolling to his back and I get off his arm.

"I didn't think the bouncer would let me leave with you the way he was looking at me when I had you over my shoulder," Owen comments after a few moments.

"I can't believe you actually punched that guy. I didn't think I'd get hit on by that many guys either, I thought I might get picked up by one," I remark.

"That's just because you don't know how very sexy you are. Guess I should get to bed," Owen says smacking my ass lightly as he gets out of bed.

 **(OWEN)**

"Owen wait," Clare calls to me just before I reach the door to sleep in the living room. I stop and turn to look at her; she's biting her lip nervously and covering herself with the blanket. Her wig came askew while we were making love and she takes it off. "Will you stay, in here, a little longer please," she requests slowly.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" I question walking over and sitting on the bed again.

"No it's not that I'm okay, if it had hurt you would know. It's just that now that I'm not pretending to be someone else I'm reminded that my cancer could be back. It's the first time I've been tested since I went into remission. If my cancer is back I'm going to get so much sicker before the baby is born and I'll have to be in the hospital again. When I first got tested, when the doctor told me it was possible I had leukemia I was so scared, it was like a death sentence. I have that feeling again, that fear. I just don't want to be alone. I hate to ask, no I shouldn't have asked this isn't a relationship," she shakes her head and puts it down on her knees after drawing them up. I reach over putting a hand on her leg and she looks up at me.

"This is a relationship Clare stop saying that. It's not a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship but it is a relationship. You can't be as intimate as we have been and not have a relationship beyond sex. Anyway this was never just about sex it was about being free, about being able to live our fantasies and explore our deepest desires and being open and honest with someone else about you want without fear of judgment. Not just sexually but for everything. You already told me you were scared so I'm staying," I assure her.

Clare smiles at me and puts her knees down. We get ready for bed and Clare puts on the TV finding a movie to watch. We stay up rather late watching TV; she finally falls asleep a little after four. I grab my phone and set an alarm before falling asleep myself. My alarm wakes us both, Clare rolls over and looks at me, smiles slightly and then bites her lip. We've had lots of sex but that's the first time we've slept together in one place let alone one bed. It's a totally different intimacy when you wake next to the person you had sex with.

"We have to check out in an hour. We can check out and grab a late breakfast before we drive home," I tell her.

"As of this morning I'm in charge," she reminds me.

"Yes you are but we still have to check out on time," I comment.

"I know that but I want to shower first, I do think we should get breakfast I'm already a little hungry but I don't want to drive back right away. I want drive back by the scenic route and take as much time as possible. Unless you need to get home for something?"

"Nope I have no plans the scenic route is fine with me, anything in particular you want to do on the scenic route?"

"Yeah I want to find a secluded spot with a large field and make love."

"Sounds good to me, so shower first huh?"

"Yeah and I want you to wash me and then massage my shoulders," she tells me.

"You're very demanding when you're in charge," I chuckle and she twists her mouth at me, "I didn't say it was a bad thing."

We get out of bed and I turn on the shower, we get in and I wash her body before rubbing her shoulders. We get out of the shower and pack up which isn't hard because we didn't unpack much. I check us out and we get in the car stopping for breakfast in a little café before we get on the road and I take the scenic route back. We drive about forty0five minutes and then Clare tells me to pull off on a dirt road. We find a clearing; I grab a blanket from my trunk and lie it down. Just as Clare wanted I make love to her here, slowly and sweetly. We get back in the car and continue driving, we stop for lunch and we stop a couple more times at Clare's command but eventually we arrive back in Toronto.

"You can come over if you want. I'll order pizza and we can watch movies unless you want to have sex again because I'm always up for that."

"No I should be at home, Mom is expecting me back," she says.

"Will you call me and let me know the test results?" I request when we pull up to her house.

"Yeah but I might not hear until Monday. I'll call tomorrow when I'm up or maybe just surprise you again since I do have a key now," she grins.

"And like I said you can come over any time."

Clare smiles and gets her bag from the trunk, I wait until she's inside before driving away. I go home and take my bag in, I unpack but realizing I have no food I leave to go get something to eat. I go to Swiss Chalet and eat there and drive down to the red light district so I can get something for a fantasy of mine I plan to take advantage of next week when I'm in charge again. When I walk in I find Dallas here, he must be getting something for Alli.

"Milligan what are you doing here?"

"I need a dress for my uh friend with benefits," I reply.

"The girl you had sex with at school?"

"That's the one," I nod looking at the dresses.

"So who is this girl?"

"I'm not gonna tell you that, anyway you got a girlfriend."

"So you just get together to have sex?"

"No it's more than that, we spent the night away and we fulfill all of our fantasies. In fact I need a dress for my next fantasy. I like this one and it's her size," I grin taking the dress to the counter and the lady rings it up.

"So what's the fantasy?" Dallas questions.

"She'll wear this dress and only this dress on our next date," I smile.

"She really fulfills all your fantasies? You can ask her to do anything?"

"Absolutely anything, last week she wore a French maid outfits and I watched her clean then had her seduce me it was amazing. Say hi to Drew, see you Dallas," I smile before leaving the store. I drive home thinking about what to do for my week in charge and I have six whole days to plan.

 **The update next Monday will pick up probably with Clare returning to school and another romp on school grounds.**


	7. World's Best Kiss

**This last week was just crazy at work but thankfully it's done now and I'm back.**

 **Before we get started some DeGrassi Saviors website news~**

 **1) Check the home page for two new features. Three ship polls and part one of a part series of "If DeGrassi Characters Were" lists. The first list is "If DeGrassi Characters Were Other TV Characters"**

 **2) Check out dragonsprits page for announcements, updates and clues for his stories.**

 **3) Head to tomfeltonlover1991's page for a poll to help her decide on a crossover for DeGrassi and 5 Seconds of Summer. It's currently tied so get those votes in.**

 **Now onto tonight's chapter!**

 **Ch. 7 World's Best Kiss**

 **(OWEN)**

"Yes Mistress?" I answer my phone when Clare calls. She's in charge this week so I call her mistress.

"I'm pissed and I need an outlet get over here," she demands.

"Okay be there in ten," I reply and hang up.

I get in my car and drive to DeGrassi; I park and go in through the front since Clare already told me where to meet her. If anyone asks what I'm doing here I simply tell them I'm here for Tris. Clare wants to meet in the electrical room and when I knock on the door she opens it.

She doesn't say anything just pushes me against the wall and abducts my lips. She kisses me with a hard and fiery passion. She pulls off my jacket and practically rips off my shirt, with my bare chest exposed her hands rove over my chest, her fingertips tracing every muscle her nails brushing my skin. Her hands eventually find their way to my jeans and she opens the fly as quickly as she can. She yanks my jeans and boxers down so fast it burns my skin a little and I think she yanked out a leg hair or two. She takes my cock in her hand and strokes me a few times but I'm already hard. She lets go and hikes up her a dress, the dress is pretty loose on her which is to hide her forming bump I imagine. I pull down her panties and turn her around; she puts her hands on the wall and bends over a little spreading her legs.

I put an arm around her waist and spread her pussy lips thrusting into her. Clare moans and tightens up slightly, I start to ease in slow but it's not what Clare wants apparently. She begins bucking her hips and reaches back with one hand gripping me and urging me to go faster. She wants me to fuck her hard and fast so that's what I do and we both release after a few moments. Clare is trembling so much that when I pull out of her she nearly falls to the ground so I pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and I lean her against the wall.

"You must have really been pissed off, what did Drew do?"

"Alli and Jenna asked what I did over break. I told them I went dancing which was technically true. Drew wasn't even paying attention, at least I didn't think so, but in homeroom he made a comment that if I was dancing with so many other guys the baby must be one of theirs! He did at least have the decency to keep the comment low enough that no one else heard but it was still rude. He glared at me all through class and I swear he made a show of scribbling Becky's name in his notebook so I could see it. Lunch is almost over I'd better get out there, wait a few minutes before leaving," Clare instructs as I set her down.

"Yes Mistress," I respond handing her panties to her. She puts her panties on and I fix my pants and boxers. Before I can get my shirt back on she presses me against the wall again and snatches my lips.

"Thanks for coming so quickly," she says before leaving the room.

I finish getting dressed and wait another minute before leaving the room. I walk down the hall and see Clare with Alli, Jenna and Connor, I also see Drew and Becky close by.

"Hey Owen what are you doing here?" Dallas asks coming over.

"Had to bring my brother something," I tell him and now Drew looks over at me and I get an idea. "Scuse me Dallas," I grin and walk over to Clare and the girls. "Hey ladies, you're looking good Clare," I smile at her before pushing her against the wall gently and smashing my lips to hers.

Either Clare is really surprised or she's pretending to be surprised so that no one gets suspicious of us but she sort of freezes up. I feel her inhale and the breath hitch in her throat. I hear everyone else in the hallway gasp and then after a few seconds Clare releases the breath and kisses me back. She doesn't grip my jacket or anything, her hands are against the wall but she's kissing me back and I hear a few people making comments about the kiss. It's long and hard and passionate, our tongues fight for dominance and she's squirming slightly against the wall. I can feel her heart beating through her chest and her lips almost seem to vibrate and electrify my lips.

"Holy shit!" Dallas exclaims and I pull away, Clare gives me almost a demure smile as she bites her lip and I walk back to Dallas with a grin.

"Always wanted to do that," I say with a wink and Dallas is laughing.

"I can't believe she didn't slap you. She slapped me when I did that," Dallas remarks.

I want to ask him when he kissed her but I decide it's better not to. I just wink at Dallas and walk out. I drive back to school to fulfill a couple of lab hours. With my new extracurricular activities I've been slacking on lab hours lately.

 **(CLARE)**

"Clare I can't believe you just let Owen kiss you!" Alli exclaims after Owen walks away.

"I didn't exactly let him he just kissed me, but I must admit Owen is a great kisser!" I reply with a grin.

"He must be that was some kiss," Jenna says,

"Hey," Connor whines.

"Well it was, you saw it," Jenna responds as the bell rings.

"Come on Alli let's go to class," I insist taking her hand so that we're not talking about this kiss anymore. I should have known it wouldn't be so easy. Dallas joins us since he has biology with us this period too.

"Hey if you want Owen's number Clare I still have it," Dallas tells me.

"No thanks I don't want to date anyone I just want to concentrate on school and getting to Columbia," I reply.

"I still can't believe that kiss, it was a hell of a kiss to watch it must have been a hell of a kiss to be in," Alli comments as we walk into class.

"Who'd you kiss?" Adam asks walking in and sitting at his desk next to me.

"Man you missed it Owen was here to bring Tris something and he walked over and kissed Clare," Dallas tells him.

"Owen kissed you? And you let him?" Adam questions.

"What can I say he's a great kisser," I grin.

Nothing more is said about it as the teacher begins class. After biology I have a spare and I go to the student council office to begin on stuff for student council. I sit down at the table and get out my laptop and then Drew comes in, he does have a spare this period too.

"Is Owen the dad? I bet it's his kid I knew it wasn't mine. You just don't want me to be happy with Becky."

"Go to hell Drew," I snap at him, "but he was a way better kisser than you. That was the best kiss I've ever had, very possibly the world's best kiss. It's not Owen's kid it's yours whether you want to admit it or not. You want to keep talking about how Owen kisses and the kid you refuse to acknowledge or you want to get to work?"

Drew doesn't say anything else and sits down. We work separately and communicate exclusively through e-mail even though we're sitting right next to each other. Everyone else on student council joins us after the last bell and Drew and I manage to get through student council being civil but barely speaking. As soon as the meeting is over I dart out, jumping in my car and driving straight to Owen's. I have a key and let myself in, he's not here but that's fine I'll just get prepared.

I get out the submissive kit he bought for me when we went shopping. I haven't actually looked at it since handing it to him at the store when he was in charge last week. I open the box and look at the contents. A blindfold of course we already had one of those. There's also a thick collar with a few rings on it, I find out those connect to straps that connect to ankle and wrist cuffs. There's also a paddle, a strap-on harness and a dildo to go with it. I don't know when Owen will be back and I decide to get ready. It occurs to me in all the stuff we've bought we never really got anything for me to have as a dominatrix costume. I do have the leather skirt and boots I wore for Owen's fantasy at the club. I put those on and keep panties off, I don't have a corset here but I guess I don't need one. I hear Owen coming in and I grab the paddle, rushing to the door. I stand with my legs open a little and lightly slapping the paddle into my hand.

"Well fuck me that's a nice sight to come home to," Owen grins slamming his door shut and locking it.

"On your knees," I command him pointing the paddle to the floor.

"Yes Mistress," Owen replies instantly dropping to his knees.

"Kiss my boots," I demand and he kisses the top of each of my boots. "Stand, undress and go into the bedroom."

Owen does exactly as I order; he gets undressed and then walks into the bedroom. He sees the kit laid out on the bed and arches his eyebrow at me.

"On your knees again and hands behind your back," I command and he does so.

I put the paddle down and put the blindfold on him. Then I put the collar on him and then the wrist cuffs, which I hook to the collar.

"Drew must've really pissed you off you're loving this dominatrix role," Owen remarks.

"Did I tell you to speak?"

"Sorry Mistress," he says.

Not sure that I'm entirely ready for penetration, not quite that angry and I haven't actually discussed that with Owen so I don't know if he'll be okay with it. I do know he's okay with spanking so I grab the straps that connect the cuffs to the collar and guide him to stand. I keep him standing and turn him around as I pick up the paddle again smacking his butt with paddle. His ass cheek turns a little red but he doesn't make a noise. Then I think about Drew and my anger boils over, unfortunately Drew isn't here but Owen is and he's my submissive at the moment. I hit him with the paddle harder and harder again and again and Owen makes a grunt. I spank him with the paddle several more times in rapid succession but when Owen whimpers I stop. I bite my lip and drop the paddle looking at his red ass. I release him from the cuffs and start picking my clothes up; I grab my bra and dress rushing out to the living room to dress before Owen gets the blindfold off.

"Geez Drew really must have pissed you off I think my ass will be sore for the next couple of days," Owen comments as he comes out to the living room. I don't say anything; I'm already dressed and reaching for the door handle. "Where are you going?" Owen questions.

"I need to go home."

"Clare stop," Owen says running over and taking my hand, "what's wrong?"

"I hurt you, I wanted to hurt Drew and instead I hurt you. I got carried away this isn't right."

"I was joking okay I'm fine. What did Drew do that pissed you off so much?" Owen asks pulling me to the sofa where we sit down.

"He wanted to know if you were the dad. He said it must be you and he was sure it wasn't his and I just didn't want him to be happy with Becky. I told him to go to hell and that you were a better kisser than he was. I asked him if he wanted to talk about how you kissed or get to work and we got to work but we couldn't even talk. I haven't ever wanted anyone to just disappear but I sure wish Drew would."

"I can still beat him up for you," Owen offers and it makes me smile.

"No but I was pretty tempted to tell him about us. I didn't but it was tempting just to see his reaction. No matter how angry I was it doesn't excuse hurting you."

"Seriously I'm fine it wasn't that bad, I said spanking was okay didn't I?" Owen asks and I nod. "And your fantasy today was for me to be your submissive right?" He asks and I nod again. "Then don't worry about it okay?"

"I'm still sorry for hurting you," I reply.

"And I'm fine, now then let's get you out of the dress I don't think your fantasy is over," Owen comments gripping my dress and pilling it over my head. He tosses the dress and I giggle, he starts unhooking my bra but my cell phone rings. I pick up my backpack and take out my phone, "It's the clinic."

"Your test results?" Owen asks and I nod as my hand starts shaking.

"I can't…I can't answer it you do it," I tell him handing him my phone.

"Hello…yeah she's here she's just a little worried…thanks," Owen says and hangs up. "You're okay the cancer isn't back your blood came back clear."

I smile and let out a relieved breath, "Thank goodness."

"You're shaking," Owen remarks handing my phone back to me.

"I was so petrified, when I had cancer I thought I would die and I was so afraid to hear that it was back."

"But it's not you're fine," Owen grins.

"But I have to get tested every month it's going to scare me every month."

"And I'll be with you every month when you get your blood drawn," Owen assures me and I smile gratefully. "There's a dance next month and you remember how you said you'd be my date?"

"I do and so I will."

"Good because I already bought you a dress," Owen grins.

"I really should get home."

"What about the rest of your fantasy?"

"It was less of a fantasy and more of a release of anger and frustration. If it keeps up like this I don't think I'll make it until graduation. Although having you as a submissive was rather sexy but let's continue it tomorrow I still have homework," I tell him grabbing my dress and slipping it back on. I also take off the leather skirt as I had planned on just running out with it on under my dress.

"Okay fine, I do have homework too," he sighs. I grab my backpack and walk back to the door. "Hey," Owen calls just as I'm about to reach for the handle and I look back at him, "am I really a better kisser than Drew?"

"Way better, I think it may have been the world's best kiss," I grin just before leaving.

I get home after dinner but Mom left me a plate. I heat it up and eat in my room while doing homework. I'm in a much better mood since leaving Owen's and I don't think about Drew again tonight. I do however have a dream about Owen being my submissive. A true submissive not just me spanking him to get out my anger and when I awaken in the morning I decide that's what we will do. Not just this afternoon but for the day, obviously he can't follow me around school and carry my backpack but he can do some other things while I'm at school. I get dressed and grab breakfast before going to school. I know Owen is in class but I still text him once I'm at school. I tell him that he's my submissive all day and his first task is to bring me lunch. I tell him to pick me up from the alley behind The Dot so he can feed me lunch. Then I go into my locker and get out my books and go to class. I put my books down with my phone and get my homework out from last night. I'm looking at my homework and don't notice that Owen has sent a reply because my phone is on silent.

"Uh why did someone named Piggy in your phone reply with Yes Mistress?" Adam asks looking at my phone. Thankfully it was just the notification that I had a reply so Adam can't see what came before that.

"It's um this game," I say slowly but Adam doesn't look like he believes me and neither does Drew who is also giving me a look.

"Game with whom?"

"This guy I know, we're not dating or anything see I call him Piggy because he's a chauvinist pig and he calls me Mistress because I'm so demanding," I tell Adam. I hope he buys it, seems like it's believable enough to me that there won't be any more questions.

"Okay," Adam replies slowly but he seems to believe it, at least there's no other questions.

We watch a presentation in homeroom and then have an assignment. Second period I have writers craft with Adam and we just continue working on the stories we were working on yesterday. At lunch I take my car and drive to The Dot, I go into the alley in the back and a moment later Owen pulls in and I get in his car. I duck down until we're out of the neighborhood and he parks in a place we won't be seen. He picked up the lunch I asked for and he feeds me every bite of it, wiping my mouth if need be and holding up the cup so I can drink through the straw.

"I want to stay over tonight, I want you to be my submissive for the whole night," I tell Owen.

"It's your week Mistress," Owen replies.

"Just what I wanted to hear, this is my house key go and pack me an overnight bag. Here is a list of what I need and where to find it," I tell him handing him the piece of paper.

"Anything else?"

"Yes be naked when I get to your place tonight," I command him.

Owen grins and takes me back to the alley. I get in my car just as Adam and Maya are exiting the café and I give them a ride back to school. When they ask why they didn't see me in the café I tell them I was doing homework in the back. Thankfully I only have one class after lunch because I can't stop thinking about naked Owen waiting for me at his place. The thought of him there, naked and waiting to do my bidding is very enticing and I get turned on. To avoid the possibility of running into Drew on my spare I spend it outside on the bleachers for the soccer field. I return inside when the bell rings and make it through the meeting. I just avoid looking at Drew and I smile the whole time because I'm thinking of naked Owen waiting for me still. When the meeting is over I get in my car and drive straight there. I use my key to get in and Owen is waiting for me and he's naked just as I asked.

"Did you get everything I needed?"

"Everything on the list," he nods pointing to the bag on the sofa.

"Perfect," I smile and kiss him gently. "Do you have homework?"

"Yeah probably a couple of hours worth still," he responds.

"Same here and I'm hungry, order us some dinner and we'll do our homework but you have to stay naked the whole time. But first come with me," I tell him and he follows me into the bedroom. I open his drawer where are all the sex toys are kept and pull out the collar from the kit. "Kneel," I command and he does. I put the collar on him and lead him back to the living room.

Owen orders us some food online and gives me the money to pay for it when it arrives since he's naked. Once I have the door locked Owen comes back out and he puts it onto plates but I don't have him feed me this time since we're both doing homework. When done with both dinner and homework I make Owen take care of the trash and dishes then I have him rub my feet and then my shoulders. He's very good at massages and I almost don't want him to stop but we'll have to get to bed and there is more that I want him to do tonight.

"Go start a shower, you will come back and carry me to the washroom and then undress me," I order.

"I think you might be enjoying this a little too much. What are you going to do in New York without me?"

"I didn't tell you to talk do you need to be punished?"

"No Mistress," Owen replies with a grin although I do notice him get a little hard at the mention of punishment.

He gets up and goes into the washroom and I hear the shower come on. He returns and picks me up to carry me into the washroom, sets me down and adjusts the water before undressing me. When I'm undressed he even lifts into the shower, I don't even have to command him he begins washing me. He washes my entire body and even asks permission before washing my butt, vagina and breasts. He washes my hair and then dries me off by patting me with the towel.

"What may I do for you now Mistress?" He asks when I'm dry.

"Carry me to the bed and I want you to eat me out gently and slowly unless I instruct you otherwise."

"Yes Mistress," he smiles.

He carries me to the bed and lies me down gently. He then props me up on some pillows to make me comfortable. He lies on his stomach and I spread my legs for him, his tongue slides in and swirls around quite rapidly and I scold him to slow down. For about five minutes I give him instructions on exactly what to do and what speed he should go at. After that I'm too far in the depths of pleasure to give him much instruction other than "Yes" and "Just like that" and of course moaning. After I climax by screaming orgasm Owen withdraws his tongue and he brings me water without me having to command him. He seems to be taking to the role of submissive rather fast.

I have Owen dress me in pajamas but don't allow him to dress. It's still fairly early and neither of us are tired so he takes me back to the living room and we watch TV while Owen rubs me. When I decide it's time for bed Owen carries me to the washroom, he washes my face and brushes my teeth. He takes me to the bed and then gets ready for bed himself. When he comes to the bedroom he's trying to take off his collar.

"No the collar stays on until I take it off tomorrow," I inform him.

"Do I sleep on the floor too?"

"I suppose a true submissive would but no I don't want you to sleep in the floor. In the bed with me but rub me until I fall asleep."

"Again I ask what you will do when you're in New York?"

"Less talking and more rubbing," I order.

"Yes Mistress."

I'm actually pretty tired and it doesn't take too long of Owen massaging me for me to fall asleep. I sleep soundly all night and wake when Owen leaves the bed. He goes to the washroom and I look at my phone. It's time to get up so I get out of bed. I have Owen take off my pajamas and then dress me and feed me breakfast. After my last bite of breakfast I wrap my arms around Owen's neck and give him a gentle and passionate kiss. When I pull away from the kiss I take off his collar.

"You make a wonderful submissive but we have school so I release you. I do have all day to think of what to do with you tonight," I grin.

"As always I will spend all day anticipating our time together," Owen says and I smile. I kiss him again and leave him to get dressed and I drive to school with a smile on my face.

 **Update next Monday may jump ahead a little to the dance at U of T. Of course there will be more fantasy and carnal desires fulfilled for Clowen.**


	8. Don't Get Carried Away with Your Heart

**Before we get started some DeGrassi Saviors website news~**

 **1) If DeGrassi Characters were Actors from Hollywood's Golden Age has been added to the homepage.**

 **2) The ship polls are now closed the winning ships have been announced and publishing dates for the shots will soon be announced.**

 **3) The poll on tomfeltonlover's page is also closed the winning story is Maya's band opening for 5 Seconds of Summer.**

 **In other DeGrassi Saviors news check out dragonsprit's story My Self Inflicted Twisted Reality. If you enjoyed Extremes of Leather and Lace you will like this story. Also check out dragonsprit's page for updates and clues.**

 **Ch. 8 Don't Get Carried Away with Your Heart**

 **(OWEN)**

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show," I comment when I open the door for Clare Saturday evening.

"Sorry my mom decided we hadn't been spending enough family time together. Thankfully I think she's now decided family time is overrated, at least for another month or two. So how much time do I have to get ready for this dance and what am I wearing?" She questions.

"Come I will show," I reply waving her back to my room.

"You're not going to give me a collar to wear and lead me around by a leash are you?"

"An intriguing thought but no I don't think the Deans would like that very much. No you'll be wearing this," I tell her showing her the dress I picked out.

"It's pretty," she smiles looking at the dress. It's long and black with a high neck and buttons on each side. There's a cut out at her chest that's slightly heart shaped and should show off a lovely amount of her cleavage. While the dress goes to her ankles it's sleeveless and there are slits up to her mid-thighs.

"It's got a corset thingy in it so you shouldn't need a bra and you already have black shoes here."

She takes it into the washroom to change and I finish dressing since I was doing that before she came. After a while she comes out of the washroom and looks at me.

"Can you tell that I'm pregnant?" I feel like you can see my belly.

"No you can't tell and you look incredibly sexy. Now take off your panties," I assert. Clare doesn't ask any questions or say anything she simply takes her panties off. I get the panties with the attached dildo from the drawer and take them to her.

"Uh you better use lube I'm not exactly wet at the moment," Clare comments.

"I got a better idea lie down," I say and she does of course. I lift part of the dress and get between her legs lubing her up with my tongue. She starts to moan and I take my tongue away.

"That was mean," she whines.

"I'll make it up to you later," I reply pulling the panties to her knees. I help her stand then pull the panties up all the way and she yelps slightly.

"Why do 90% of your fantasies involve me being teased or tortured? This is the second time I've worn these and there was the weekend we went away where your fantasy was for me to hit on by other guys. And the night you tied me to your bed and spent an hour teasing me with a feather and a dildo and then left me before I climaxed. You left me for almost an hour before returning to tease me again and finally bringing me to climax," she comments as she adjusts the panties and I do my hair.

"Hey in the last two weeks I've been your full time submissive twice. And last weekend when you were in charge you stayed the whole weekend with me as the submissive. You had me bring you to orgasm so many times I lost count but I never got a release. That was a huge tease and now this is my week in charge."

"Yes but I think you like the submissive role," she remarks. She's not wrong I have to admit that I find something very comforting and oddly releasing as well as satisfying in being the submissive.

Yesterday began my third time in charge and also marked our sixth week of this friends with benefits relationship. We don't meet every day but we do meet several times a week and we've both been able to live out and experience several of our fantasies. Both of us already have favorites though and often come back to them. I can also tell what mood she's in by what she wants to do when she's in charge. Usually if she's in a bad mood it's because Drew was an ass or Becky was a bitch. When she's feeling sad or just not feeling very well she wants me to nurture her, rub her, shower with her and stuff like that.

When we're both ready we get in my car and I drive us to where the dance is being held. Clare holds my arm as we walk to the entrance, the dildo on the panties must be hitting the right places as she makes some noises. I made sure that Clare's dress while sexy was not inappropriate or even so revealing as to attract too much attention. That is to say it's not slutty and doesn't show anything it shouldn't. It is still sexy and shows many of her best assets and because she's already gorgeous many eyes are drawn to her when we walk in. When we're roleplaying and eyes are on her Clare enjoys it, she plays into it usually and lets it help the fantasy. Tonight we are not roleplaying and the attention is making her slightly uncomfortable, she bites her lip and grips me a little tighter.

I've never been to one of these things and I'm not sure who else will be here or what to do. I do see food laid out and since neither of us has had dinner we get some food and sit down. Clare makes a noise when she sits down and adjusts a little. I do one of my favorite things and reach over prodding Clare's legs apart. I tug her panties a little and rub them and Clare trembles.

"You're being mean, we just got here and you're teasing," she whispers in complaint.

"Don't worry when we get back to my place I'll make you climax a lot. We'll try to break our record. What is our record?"

"I have no idea," Clare replies as she begins to eat.

After eating we sit at the table for a while before I convince her to dance with me. It's a slow song but when I dip her she grips me and gives me a look, I imagine because of what it did to her panties and therefore the dildo. We start to walk back to the table but before we reach it we get spotted, well I get spotted since he doesn't recognize Clare just yet. She does recognize him as I feel her stiffen up slightly.

"Hey Owen," Johnny grins.

"Hi Johnny, you know Clare," I comment.

"No I…" he begins and then really looks at her, "Saint Clare?!"

"Hey Johnny," she smiles.

"Holy crap you and Owen?"

"It's a very long story," she replies.

"Yeah I would think so," Johnny nods.

"Thing is she's sort of embarrassed by me and doesn't want anyone to know about us," I tell him.

"I am not," Clare says smacking my arm. "No one knows about us but not because Owen is embarrassing he's not. It's because we're not dating it's just a sort of friends with benefits relationship," Clare explains.

"Hmm none of my friends with benefits relationships ever accompanied me to a dance," Johnny remarks.

"Yes well our friends with benefits relationship includes some things friends would do. We weren't exactly friends before," I add.

"But no one knows about us so if you see them don't say anything please Johnny," Clare requests.

"Even if I saw Alli or anyone else I knew from DeGrassi I'd have no idea what to tell them so you have nothing to worry about," Johnny assures her.

"Great it was good to see you Johnny. Owen I think we've been here long enough," she says pulling at my arm apparently she's ready to go back to my place.

"She's just insatiable," I grin at Johnny and he laughs. "Afraid of running into someone else we know?"

"No but I've spent the last couple of hours being teased with these panties and you keep promising to make it up to me. I know you're in charge this week but I'm pregnant and I say we go back now," she asserts when we're out at my car.

"Okay back to my place then."

I drive us back to my place and as soon as the front door is closed I take Clare's lips and lift her dress. Taking the panties down she releases a breath into the kiss and grips the back of my neck. The panties slide down her legs and she steps out of them, I pick her up and carry her into my bed.

"You know I think we should go to a fancy dinner sometime and get some more use out of this dress," I remark as I open her legs.

"Better do it soon or I'll be too pregnant to wear this dress," she replies.

"Okay then as soon as we hear back about your test results we'll go and celebrate," I tell her.

"And what if the results come back saying I have cancer?" She asks. She had an appointment Thursday with her OB/GYN and after that went to get her blood drawn so they could test again to look for any signs her cancer has returned.

"It won't, I'm sure they'll come back negative again. Don't think about it right now I can't have you distracted while I'm trying to bring you to your first orgasm," I comment running my fingers up her legs.

She smiles and interlocks her fingers behind my neck as my lips clasp to hers. Clare's legs open more and my fingers strum her pussy lips. I open the soft pink flesh gently and probe in with two fingers and Clare moans, her hips bucking and a tiny soft moan coming from her lips. Once she's thoroughly soaked, dripping and moaning I withdraw my fingers and she whimpers at the loss. I'm not finished yet but I pull out of the kiss as I intend to occupy my mouth somewhere else momentarily.

Sliding down I lick the juices dripping from her pussy and Clare moans. When my tongue glides into her waiting hole Clare moans again, her back arches and she grips my hair. I know what she likes and exactly how to bring her to climax with my tongue as I have had a lot of practice in these last weeks. Clare screams out in climatic rapture and her body shakes, I slide my tongue out and suck her clit until she's ridden out her orgasm.

"That's one," I grin while she breathes and I stand up to undress.

When I'm undressed I take off Clare's shoes and pull her to stand before getting her dress off. I lie her back down and we spend the next several hours making love, I bring her to orgasm three more times before I release myself and she's told me she's had enough. It was no easy task holding back that long either I had to think of sports and school and all kinds of other things.

"I assume you're sleeping here?" I question while we're recovering from final release.

At first Clare refused to sleep over too afraid that our little arrangement would become too much like a relationship. When we went away for the weekend and stayed in the hotel room we shared a bed. Since then she's stayed over several times and we always share a bed.

"Yeah I don't have any desire to go home and tomorrow is Sunday. I need some water after that though," she comments.

"I'll get it, after that I'd be surprised if you could stand," I remark and get off the bed. I get two glasses of water and return to the bed.

"Thanks," she says sipping the water.

"If you're sleeping over than I get you all day tomorrow I think I'll choose a fantasy that lasts all day. I only have a few left we haven't tried," I comment as I turn off the light and get in bed.

"Yeah me too there isn't much we haven't done in some way aside from me penetrating you with strap-on which we've never actually discussed."

"Yeah I've never really thought about it and I'm not sure I want to try to that one. Being anally penetrated sounds about as appealing to me as I'm sure it does to you. There's still other things we could do in the what two months we have left."

"Actually it's more like a month I'm leaving as soon as I'm done with finals," she tells me and I suddenly feel a pit in my stomach.

"What about prom? What about your graduation?"

"I've been to two proms they didn't turn out so well I really don't need a third. I don't speak to my dad and my mom and Glen will be in California during the graduation ceremony. I've already spoken to Columbia they know all about me being pregnant and the scheduled induced labor. I explained that I wanted to move and get settled before I was too pregnant and before the induced labor. I've already applied to several off campus apartments with help from one of the counselors at Columbia. I'd leave sooner if I could I just want to get to New York and start my new life and forget all about Drew and DeGrassi."

"What if you don't graduate? Don't pass one of your finals or something?" I ask but I realize it's a moot question as soon as I ask it because knowing Clare she's been studying for these finals since grade nine.

"I have no doubt I'll pass my finals and I already have enough credits to graduate. I did my project last semester so the only thing to do is pass my finals and I haven't scored below a 90 on any of the practice tests."

"What about your mom?"

"I told her I got early acceptance and I'll be starting during the summer semester. I've already started packing."

"You really can't wait to get out of here can you?"

"I'd leave Monday if it was possible. I thought senior year would be incredible but it's been one disaster and drama after another. I'll miss my friends but they'll all be away at school come September anyway, except Adam who got accepted to Manhattan school of music so he'll be in New York with me."

"Don't you think if Adam's in New York you might still have to see Drew or at least hear about him?"

"Not until September and given enough time and distance maybe I won't mind getting the occasional update. There's nothing keeping me here, I don't enjoy school anymore, I hardly talk to my friends, Drew and Becky hate me and my parents don't notice me most of the time. Honestly the only good thing in these last few weeks has been you and our little arrangement but pretty soon I'll be too pregnant to do much of anything sexual. I'm sure after I leave you'll find another girl that will be more than happy to do some sexual experimentation with you," Clare says. Then she yawns before rolling onto her side to sleep.

"Yeah," I reply softly but the truth is I don't want her to leave. I realized it as she was talking, I don't want her to go, I don't want this to end and I don't want her to be that far away.

 **(CLARE)**

"We're playing Friday night are you coming?" Adam asks.

It's Monday and I'm eating lunch with him and Maya. He insisted because I've been avoiding him lately and he thinks it's because I've been fighting with his brother. I spent both Saturday night and last night at Owen's place and drove from there to school this morning. Yesterday Owen made use of the French maid outfit again in the morning, I cooked him breakfast and cleaned a little but this time he wanted to seduce me and me to play hard to get. At lunch he ate his lunch off of me and then, after I ate and showered, he tied me to his bed and blindfolded me as he spent the afternoon teasing me and bringing me to orgasm, and then teasing me some more before bringing me to orgasm some more.

"Uh yeah I'll be there I'll even leave student council early," I reply.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened with you and my brother?" Adam asks.

"I got tired of working with him," I respond.

"Are you sure that's all because last semester you two were really close and suddenly you guys hate each other," Maya comments. Before I can answer my cell phone rings and it's the clinic.

"Excuse me I have to take this," I tell them grabbing my phone and running to the garden before answering. "Hello?"

"Hi Clare your blood test came back clear you're still cancer free."

"Thank you," I exhale with relief and happy tears flood my eyes.

"We'll see you next month good luck," she says before hanging up. I'm still shaking a little and I take a deep breath before making another call.

"What's up? Is Drew pissing you off again?"

"He usually does but that's not why I'm calling I got my test results back and I'm clear. Are we still on for dinner?"

"Absolutely come to my place after student council I'll take you somewhere fancy and no one will recognize us."

"Great I'll see you tonight," I grin and hang up.

"So who are you seeing tonight?" Alli asks startling me. I turn around to see her with Dallas, Drew, Becky, Jenna and Connor.

"Just a friend," I reply.

"What friend?" Jenna prods.

"A friend from the hospital we met last summer when I had cancer remember?"

Okay it was a low thing to do I know but it will keep anyone from asking any other questions because they don't like to think about me being sick last summer. Jenna and Alli feel guilty for being in Paris, not really sure what Connor feels but he doesn't talk about it. Dallas seems to feel guilty that he never came to see me and Drew doesn't like to think about it, or me, at all.

"It's good that you guys still see each other," Dallas says quietly and no one else says anything else. It's amazing how the word cancer seems to silence everyone. I walk away from them and back to Maya and Adam.

"Is everything okay?" Adam questions.

"Yeah everything is good," I smile.

We finish lunch and go inside; Adam walks Maya to class before meeting me in Biology. Alli and Dallas come into class just after me and sit at their desks. Alli looks at me like she's going to say something but she doesn't. When the bell rings for last period I leave class and go to the memorial garden to work on student council business. I would go to the student council office but I want to be sure I don't run into Drew. I'm the last one in student council after school and I sit on the opposite end of the table from Drew. I get through student council by thinking about where Owen might take me to dinner tonight. When the meeting is over I fly from the student council office and to my car, when I see Owen's apartment I grin and let out a breath. Lately the only place I've been happy, actually it's the only place I've wanted to be recently. I let myself in with my key and find Owen on the sofa doing homework.

"Can we change and go to dinner I'm hungry," I request.

"Yeah your dress is in the closet," he replies putting down his book.

We both go into his bedroom and change. I change into the dress and heels and Owen puts on black slacks and a dress shirt. We get in his car and he drives out to Scarborough to have dinner on the off chance anyone else we know is eating out tonight we won't get seen out here. It's a very nice and very expensive restaurant but I've learned not to argue with Owen about money.

"You look stunning tonight," Owen says as we begin looking at the menu.

"You've seen me in this dress before," I remind him.

"I know and you looked stunning then too but you were also squirming because of those special panties. You're not wearing them tonight and you're sort of glowing, you look amazing tonight."

"Thanks but I could have worn them tonight or not worn any panties if you'd preferred, it is your week in charge."

"It's my week but tonight is not a fantasy, tonight is a date and that's what I want. It is my week," Owen replies.

"It was sweet of you to take me to dinner to celebrate," I tell him and Owen smiles. The waiter comes and we order.

"Adam and Maya are playing on Friday night and I promised to go watch them. I'm hoping Drew and Becky won't be there but I'm sure they will and I'd ask you to come but…"

"But that would reveal us. It's okay call me after if you want to get together that night kicks off your week in charge."

"If Drew's there I'm going to need to."

"Is he still giving you problems?"

"Mostly he and Becky just glare at me but every so often he likes to remind me that he's not the father, I then remind him he is the father and feel the desire to kick him very hard. At least in a few weeks I'm gone and hopefully I never have to see Drew again, except for maybe Adam's wedding or something."

"What about Adam and your other friends? Have you told them about this plan of yours to just disappear?"

"No I plan to tell them I got early acceptance like I told my mom. I'm just waiting to tell them because I don't want Drew to think I'm running away because of him."

"But you are running away because of him."

"No I'm not. Not entirely anyway," I respond and Owen gives me a look. "Okay it's mostly about him yes but not entirely. I do have other reasons for leaving early."

Our food comes and we start eating mostly in silence but with some small talk. Owen orders dessert but we get it to do since I'm full. He takes us back to his apartment and we eat dessert while watching TV and doing our homework.

"Is it okay if I stay the night again?" I ask when I've finished my homework.

"Yeah of course you're always welcome here you know that. You practically live here anyway," Owen replies.

"I stayed twice last week."

"You stayed four nights last week."

"Okay fine I stayed four nights last week I like it better here than at home."

"Good I like having you here. It's going to be pretty lonely when you're in New York," Owen comments.

"It is? I mean it won't be for long. You should have no trouble meeting some other girl. I'll be in New York exploring the city and you'll be in your room with some new girl."

"Right probably making a full of myself like I tend to do with girls," Owen responds.

"I know for a fact with your sex appeal you have no problem attracting girls."

"Attracting them is fine they just don't tend to stick around. Anya is the only one. Well and you but we're not actually dating and our…relationship is unique."

"Just tell them you like being a submissive that should be pretty appealing to most girls."

"I like being your submissive I'm not sure it would be the same with other girls. I probably wouldn't have ever tried it in any other relationship," Owen says there's something in the way he says it; something in his voice I can't place. "We should probably get to bed we both have school tomorrow," Owen says getting up.

"Yeah," I nod standing up to walk back to his room, "we should go to bed."

 **Update next Monday will probably begin with Clare at Adam and Maya's performance.**


	9. It's You Who Let Her Down

**And we're back…again. I know it's been pretty chaotic and the long stories were back for just a few weeks before going on hold again so I could move. But I did move and long stories are back now and there won't be another short story month or one shot week until July.**

 **Ch. 9 It's You Who Let Her Down**

 **(CLARE)**

I walk into Above the Dot and look around, I can see Alli, Jenna, Connor and Dallas but they're all with Drew and Becky. I don't want to be anywhere near either of them so I stay in the back sitting at the bar and get out my phone to text Owen.

 **Clare: I want to see Adam and Maya play but Drew and Becky are here and I have the desire to leave.**

I put the phone on vibrate and order a milkshake. Adam and Maya must be getting ready because I don't see them anywhere. It takes a few minutes before Owen texts me back.

 **Piggy: You** **want me to come?**

 **Clare: If you come then I'm not going to be able to resist kissing you. In fact I'm envisioning doing so right now, on stage, then ordering you to your knees just to see Drew's face.**

 **Piggy: I wouldn't mind at all. Everyone would know I was your submissive, when you're in charge anyway. But I'm guessing Drew would be more convinced that I'm the father and Adam and everyone else would have a billion questions you don't want to answer.**

 **Clare: Exactly. Just be ready to submit when I get to your place after this.**

 **Piggy: Always Mistress.**

His reply makes me smile and I look at the name I put in for his contact. Piggy did seem to fit almost two months ago when I put it in but not any longer. Occasionally Owen still makes a chauvinist remark but not often anymore and he's very good at the submissive role. He's actually quite nurturing and sweet most of the time and Piggy just no longer fits as his contact but I don't want to use his real name either. If anyone sees Owen in my phone especially after that kiss in school they'd know. I think about it a moment and finally replace his contact name in my phone with a simple smiley emoticon because Owen makes me happy.

Adam and Maya come on stage and I clap for them. They play a couple of songs and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I think that Owen didn't listen and came anyway but when I turn my head I see Johnny instead and I grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"Owen thought you might need some backup and there's nothing anyone can find out about us. If anyone asks I just dropped by The Dot and heard the music," Johnny replies and I smile. "Come on I think we should get closer to the stage and dance, your friends are pretty good."

With a hand at my back Johnny escorts me near the stage. Jenna looks over and sees me and Johnny and she taps Alli on the arm, and Alli looks over. The two of them say something and then everyone in their group looks over.

"We've been spotted I think Alli and Jenna coming over," I tell Johnny.

"I assume they're dragging their boyfriends with them but I only recognize one," Johnny tells me.

"That's Connor the other one is Dallas," I reply just before they reach us.

"Johnny what are you doing here? And with Clare?" Alli inquires.

"Oh I'm not with Clare I came to The Dot, heard the music and came in, I found Clare sitting all the way back there by herself and that didn't seem right."

"How sweet of you," Dallas says, "who are you?"

"Sorry Johnny DiMarco I dated Alli when she was in grade nine."

"Mike Dallas I'm Alli's current boyfriend," Dallas replies.

"Okay alpha male if you're done staking your territory will you please be quite so we can hear Adam and Maya?" I request.

Dallas shuts up but the four of them stay near us. We watch the rest of Adam and Maya's set and cheer for them. Johnny and I even dance to a couple of songs. When Adam and Maya come off stage I hug them both.

"That was great you guys were awesome," I smile.

"Thanks umm who are you? Wait are you Piggy?" Adam asks and I snort in a laugh.

"Uh no I'm Johnny, an old friend I guess I happened to come in and see Clare sitting alone at the back. Anyway I should get going, it was nice to see you all again and you two that was good music," Johnny says waving before he leaves.

"You guys really were great but I should be going, I'll see you Monday," I tell them making a hasty exit right after Johnny.

Mostly because I knew Drew would come over at some point even if he didn't I'd have to be in the same room as him and Becky and I get enough of that at school. Also I didn't want any more comments or questions about Johnny and I'd very much like to get to Owen now. I drive to Owen's and park before going upstairs and letting myself in with my key. Owen is on the sofa studying but smiles when I come in. I drop my stuff and walk over bending down to give him a deep kiss.

"Thank you for sending Johnny I felt much better he was perfect," I grin.

"He was happy to do it he wanted to see everyone again and didn't want you to be there alone. Besides you wouldn't let me come to kiss you on stage. So Mistress you're in charge starting tonight what would you like to do?"

"Can we just…" I begin and then pause shaking my head.

"What is it?" Owen asks setting his book down.

"Never mind let's…"

"No," Owen cuts me off taking my hand pulling me to sit on his lap, "you wanted something now what was it?"

"I was going to say can we just get some snacks and watch movies but that sounds too much like a relationship."

"If that's what you want to do then that's what we'll do," Owen says.

"But this isn't a relationship, I mean we're not dating but I know this is a relationship in it's own way."

"But you watch movies all night with Adam and Alli and Jenna right?"

"Yeah and I'm not dating any of them. Okay you find a movie I'll get some snacks," I reply.

"Hang on are you that opposed to dating me?" Owen questions.

"No is that what you think?"

"Well you keep insisting we shouldn't do things because it would be too much like a romantic relationship. I'm surprised you let me take you to dinner."

"At first yes I admit I was, I didn't know you well and I didn't have much of an opinion of you based on what I knew. It's not that I'm opposed to dating you but I'm leaving in a month and this ends. I don't want to date for a month and be eight hours away from you that's going to be hard enough as it is."

"Yeah," Owen says with a tone I can't place. "You know I don't have much in the way of snacks I'll run down to the store and you can pick out a movie," Owen tells me taking me off his lap.

He puts on his shoes and leaves the apartment. By the time he returns I have a movie cued up. Owen sets down the bag of snacks and we watch the movie but there's something between us now, an unspoken tension and we both feel it.

"I have to get up early tomorrow I should probably go home. Mom knows I'm leaving early and she's trying to get in all this bonding time. If it doesn't take all day I'll come over," I tell Owen when the movie is over.

"Okay I've got a test to study for anyway," he says.

I don't say anything else just leave quietly. I feel terrible inside I feel like something is broken and part of me wants to cry. Another part of me wants to go back inside and have Owen hold me. I don't go back in I leave and go out to my car driving home and I'm miserable all night. I don't know what I'm doing I don't even know how I got involved in this. How did I get involved in what was supposed to be a strictly sexual relationship and when did it become about more than sex?

I don't spend any time with Mom on Saturday or Sunday but I don't see Owen either. I tell him I'm not feeling well and I don't want to get him sick. He tells me to feel better and that's it and I continue to feel miserable all weekend. Then Monday I have to go to school, I go in to my locker and find Adam at his.

"You left pretty quickly on Friday," he comments.

"Mom wanted us to go to the cabin this weekend as a family and we had to be up early Saturday," I respond.

"Are you sure that was it because you don't look very happy," Adam remarks.

"It was just an awkward weekend," I tell Adam but it wasn't an awkward weekend it was a miserable one. "I need to go to the student council office and get some work done, I'll see you class," I tell Adam mustering as much of a smile as I can before walking off. I actually do go to the student council office and begin working at least until Drew comes in.

"I bet that Johnny guy is the father," Drew spits at me and I snap.

"No he's not I hardly know him. I don't know what I ever saw in you, I don't know what any girl ever sees in you. You're selfish and immature, you won't admit to your mistakes. This baby is yours, I feel awful that this kid even has some of your DNA but it does. Having sex with you is without a doubt the stupidest thing I've ever done. You and Becky deserve each other but I can't even stand to be around you right now. You can handle the meeting yourself this afternoon and you can tell them all why I'm not there, explain to them how you can't handle your responsibilities so and you're a colossal ass which is why I'm not there," I hiss at Drew grabbing my backpack and leaving the student council office.

I get in my car but I don't want to go home so I drive to Owen's place and let myself in with my key. Owen's at class, he has class until noon and then might stay for lab hours. I just want somewhere to be though, somewhere I feel good and safe and I do here. I set my stuff down and start crying, I can't seem to stop and don't even know why I'm crying so much. I fall asleep while crying and wake up when I feel someone stroking my arm and saying my name.

"Clare," Owen calls to me softly as he gently stokes my arm with two fingers, "Clare wake up."

"Hi," I yawn.

"Shouldn't you be at school? Not that I'm not happy to find you here," Owen comments.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to go home and I couldn't be at school," I tell him sitting up.

"Ah what did Drew do?"

"Nothing except be a colossal ass, he accused Johnny of being the father and I lost it. He's accused other guys of being the father, every other guy so long as it's not him, but this time I lost it. I said a few things, told him I couldn't be near him and he could explain why I wasn't at student council and I left. I don't know how I'm going to be around him for another month, I really can't stand to be near him. I just want to get out of here and be in New York and not have a visceral reaction when I see Drew. You know you'll be the only thing I miss about Toronto, you and maybe Johnny, I'm not even going to really miss my parents and everyone else I care remotely about will be away at school next year. The worst thing is I know there's a good side to Drew I've seen it throughout the time I've known him and he was probably the main thing that kept me together last semester. And now he's just…just a giant jerk," I comment and burst into tears again. "I'm sorry I don't know why I'm crying again but I can't seem to stop."

"It's probably the pregnancy hormones you are nineteen weeks," Owen says as he lets me cry on him. After a few minutes I stop, sitting up and wiping the tears away. "Have you eaten? I can make us some lunch," Owen offers.

"I'm not very hungry and I should probably go home. What time is it?" I ask.

"It's 2:30 and if you've been here all day you really do need to eat something. You don't have to rush home and after all that crying and not eating I don't really want you to drive. Stay there I'm going to see what I have for food."

Owen gets up and returns a few minutes later with some fruit, crackers and cheese for me and a sandwich for himself. I smile at him and start eating; once I start eating I find that I actually am hungry.

"I should go, I ditched school and I need to know what my homework is and what I missed in class. I'm also fairly certain that Adam is worried since he saw me at school this morning and then I wasn't in class, or answering my phone. Anyway I'm not feeling particularly sexy or up for anything remotely sexual."

"Not everything we do is about sex, you don't have to leave."

"Yes I do," I reply getting up and grabbing my backpack, "thanks for lunch Owen I'll call you tomorrow if I'm up for anything."

Owen nods and I leave the apartment. I drive home and park, going through the front door and get startled by Adam sitting on my sofa.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering your phone? You were at school this morning and then you were gone."

"How'd you get in? How long have you been waiting here?"

"I know where the spare key is remember and I've been here since school let out. Now what happened to you?"

"I left, I couldn't be at school," I respond setting my backpack down and sitting next to Adam.

"Why?" Adam questions and I bite my lip. "It's Drew isn't it? Clare tell me what happened with you two. Last semester you guys were more in synch than you and I but ever since winter break you're treating each other like the other has leprosy."

I sigh deeply and look at my hands, "I broke up with Eli the night before the dance and I told Drew at the dance. You saw how close we were getting last semester and feelings developed, feelings I fought from Thanksgiving and denied but Drew was everything Eli wasn't, was there for me when Eli wasn't. And at the dance Drew and I…"

"Shit you had sex with my brother," Adam gasps.

"I wanted more; I wanted to be with Drew I didn't just want to shag him as a rebound."

"Did you just use British slang as a euphemism for sex?"

"This is hard for me I'm not being very eloquent," I huff.

"I know you wouldn't use my brother as a rebound, is that what he thought?"

"It is after Dallas told him. After break we couldn't even look at each other and then he began dating Becky. I didn't really mind but they began throwing it in my face," I tell Adam but I can't bring myself to tell him about the baby after all it's his nephew and he would confront Drew and tell his parents. Even if he didn't things wouldn't be the same. "I just can't take being around their rudeness and there are days when he's especially rude."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No you're already in the middle and you were always in the middle with me and Eli and I never wanted you to be in the middle. There's only a few weeks left and I can be civil to them both until the end of the year, I think. Anyway I got into early acceptance and I'll be leaving right after finals. I have a plane ticket to New York that Friday night."

"You're leaving early? What about prom and graduation?"

"My parents won't be here for graduation and I've been to two proms that ended in disaster, you got shot at one and I found out I had cancer after the other. I really don't need to go to another prom. I don't even want to be in Toronto anymore and you'll be going to school in Manhattan next year so we'll be close and we'll be able to see each other all the time."

"I know but you're leaving in a month that sucks what about summer?"

"I need a fresh start, I need to get to New York and start a new life. By the time you get out there I'll be able to show you all around and take you to the best cafés and bookstores and everything else. Maybe Eli and I can try being friends again, The Misfits together again," I smile.

"Yeah that would be nice; it's still going to suck not having you around for the summer. So do you want to know what happened in all the classes?" Adam asks.

"Yes and the homework please."

"Which is why I took spectacular notes," Adam says and I grin.

 **(OWEN)**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out to see who was calling. It was Clare so I grabbed my stuff and left the lab before answering.

"Hey."

"Hi, are you still coming with me to my appointment today?" She asks in a slightly sad and pleading voice.

We hadn't spent much time together in over a week, not since I found her sleeping on my sofa because Drew had been rude again and accused Johnny of being the father. We had seen a little of each other, mostly that I found her at my place after school a couple of times but she kept telling me she wasn't in the mood or telling me she was busy and couldn't come over. I knew she was beginning to pull away already, preparing to leave for New York and forget about me. I hated it but what could I do?

"Yeah of course I'm coming, come to my place after the student council meeting and we'll leave from there."

"I'm not going to student council; I told Drew I had an appointment. I'll be over after next period."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit," I tell her and hang up. I go back to my place and begin on homework, Clare shows up at about two.

"So did you ditch because Drew was being an ass again?"

"No I made some notes this morning to leave them for Drew. Anyway I didn't think the meeting would be over before it was time for my appointment. I know Adam said he wouldn't say anything to Drew but he must have said something about the way he was behaving because Drew has been a tiny bit more civil."

"Well at least he's behaving marginally better. You want something to eat?"

"No I ate at lunch," she shakes her head and looks at me biting her lip. "Thanks for doing this; I'm sorry I haven't been in the mood for anything lately."

"It's fine you're pregnant and got hormones all over the place and you're getting ready to leave in what three weeks, I get it. Even if we don't do anything else sexual we've lived out a lot of fantasies already."

Clare nods and gets out her books to do homework; we do homework silently until it's time to leave for Clare's appointment. I drive us to the clinic and after Clare signs in they show us to a room after a few minutes. A nurse comes in and takes Clare's vitals then Dr. Dawson comes in.

"Hi Clare how have you been feeling?" Dr. Dawson asks pulling up Clare's chart on the computer.

"Fine, the baby's been kicking," Clare says.

"It has?" I question.

"Yeah began a couple of days ago," Clare nods and I feel a little hurt that she didn't tell me. Of course we haven't been seeing much of each other either.

"Good you'll begin feeling a lot of fetal movements. Your weight is pretty low how's your diet been?" Dr. Dawson questions and I feel like I should have been watching Clare's diet better.

"It's been good, I've been eating healthy," Clare replies.

"Let's get a look at the baby, I know you don't want to know the sex so I'll keep the screen facing me but I can let you see some shots if you like," the doctor offers and Clare shakes her head. Dr. Dawson puts the gel on Clare's belly and moves the wand around a little. "The baby looks healthy and is developing well, a little small but it's still early nothing to worry about you're petite in stature so I wouldn't be surprised if the baby was low birth weight but not dangerously low. Everything else looks good so we'll see you again in a month," Dr. Dawson says cleaning the gel off Clare's belly.

"Actually I'll be in New York next month and I already have an appointment at a clinic there," Clare says and I realize this is the last time I'll be taking her to an appointment.

"That's right you got into Columbia, well then congratulations and best of luck it's been a pleasure having you as a patient," Dr. Dawson says.

She leaves the room and Clare gets off the exam table. There's so much I want to say to her but I bite my tongue. I've never backed down from anything in my life so why am I backing down from this?

We leave obstetrics and head over to oncology and Clare gets her blood drawn so they can test to see if her cancers' come back. She's silent the whole time and the fear in her eyes is heart breaking.

"That Italian place is right up the street do you want to walk over and get some dinner?" I ask her when we've left oncology and are about to get back in my car.

"I'm not that hungry, I hate this part. Dreading the possibility that my cancer has returned, I don't know how I'm going to take this four more times and alone in New York," she says putting her head on my chest and I put my arms around her.

"I can fly to New York for your appointments."

"No you can't and you shouldn't, you're supposed to forget about me and go on with your life when I leave for New York," she argues shaking her head a little.

"You don't actually think I'm going to be able to forget about you when you're gone do you?"

"Well you should move on with your life anyway, find a girl that deserves you. I should get home and finish my homework," she says.

"Let's eat first, you might not feel hungry but once you start eating I'm sure you will be. After dinner if you want to go home to finish your homework your car is at my place," I insist and Clare nods.

We walk down to the restaurant and just as I thought once she's here she does eat. She doesn't feel like walking back to the car though so after I pay I leave her sitting outside the entrance and walk down to get my car. I get about half a block from the clinic and get shoulder tackled into an alley; I look up to see my attacker was Drew.

"I knew you were the dad and she's been lying to me this whole time just trying to destroy my happiness with Becky," Drew growls.

"Dude you have totally lost what little you had of your fucking mind," I reply as I shove him away from me.

"I knew it was you and I saw you two leaving the clinic, parked in front of the obstetrician I know that's the baby doctor. Why would you be with her if it's not your kid? It's what she does she rebounds and she lie…" Drew is saying when I cut him off with a swift punch to the face. I actually kind of hope he gets another concussion. While he's still reeling from the punch I grab his shirt and shove him against the wall.

"You're a fucking moronic coward you know that? It's not my kid it's yours and you know it. You know it and you're not taking care of your responsibilities so you're getting angry inside and you're ruining your own damn relationship with Becky. I don't even remember why we were friends. Did you also happen to see us coming out of the oncology office? Do you know why? No because you can't even be a decent fucking human being and talk to her. If you can't be nice and treat her with respect just stay the hell away from her," I say letting go of Drew and walking out of the alley.

I run the rest of the way to the clinic and retrieve my car then drive back to the restaurant. Clare sees me and gets in the car and I start driving back to my place.

"That took a while," Clare remarks.

"Yeah sorry I was giving someone directions, they were confused."

 **The update next Monday will probably pick up the next day with Drew confronting Clare and things coming to a head. As Clare's departure date approaches will Owen be able to tell her how he feels?**


	10. Once in a While When I Crack a Sm

**May and June calendars have been added to the DeGrassi Saviors website, the mobile calendar will be updated later this week.**

 **I've also added 17 upcoming stories to the list on my profile pages. Yes I was able to plot 17 new stories for us all to look forward to!**

 **This whole chapter is all in Clare's pov.**

 **Ch. 10 Once in a While When I Crack a Smile**

 **(CLARE)**

"So what's the game?" Drew snarls sitting down in the student council office with me Friday morning.

"What happened to your eye?" I question seeing the shiner adorning his face.

"Owen. So what's the game you both lay the father blame on me just to get back at me? I saw you two yesterday, I saw you coming out of the doctor's office. It's his, it's got to be his," Drew says in a voice rigid with anger.

"Owen is not father you're the father Drew it's your kid! Owen is not the father but you know what he is? He is a man. Owen is everything you're not; he has stepped up in every single way you have failed! I had sex with him in here and we began a friends with benefits relationship and he has satisfied me in every way you never could. We have done just about everything sexual and lived out so many of our fantasies but it's more than sexual. I sleep at his place and he comes to the appointments with me. And when I'm terrified every single month that my cancer has returned Owen is the one who's there for me. You on the other hand not only tucked your tail between your legs when I told you that you were the father but you've been a complete and total ass to me. You might be the father of this kid but Owen has been everything else to me and this kid. You are not a man, you are not even close to a man you a sniveling, and pathetic, cowardly excuse for something that at one time resembled a human being."

Having thoroughly exposed my relationship with Owen to Drew, and expressed some pent up rage, I leave. I don't even grab my stuff I just leave the room, and then the school getting into my car and driving straight to Owen's. He's at class of course but it doesn't matter I let myself in with my key. I spend the next several hours fuming, pacing around Owen's apartment and talking to myself in angry voice about what a jerk Drew is. I'm still fuming and pacing when I hear Owen's key in the lock. I stop pacing and go to the door, as soon as he opens the door I pounce on him. All the anger and stewing worked me up and now I need an outlet. I grab Owen, slam his door, push him against it and abduct his lips for a fiery kiss.

"Damn you're very f…"

"Shut up and take me," I cut him off.

"Yes Mistress," he says picking me up and taking me back to the bedroom.

Owen lays me on his bed and takes my shoes off and then my skirt and panties. He strokes my pussy lips as he snatches my lips for a kiss and begins opening my blouse with his other hand. He gets a few buttons open while I claw at his shirt to get it over his head. Owen sits up taking his shirt off, then sits me up a little to get my blouse off and then my bra. He lies on his side and opens my legs; using his fingers deep in my core I ensnare his lips as he uses his fingers to bring me to orgasm. He knows just how to get me, pressing my pleasure button as his fingers strum inside me and I cry out screaming Owen's name. In the middle of my orgiastic cry Owen withdraws his fingers sending my body into a wanting lurch.

Owen rolls me to my back again and opens my legs sliding into me. My body shakes with carnal relief, I grip onto him, my head cranes back and I release a deep wanting moan. My legs clench around him and my toes curl, I bend my knees up so he can get in as deep as possible. My whole body feels electrified and overwhelmed by pleasure. All feelings of anger and animosity toward Drew have melted away with the heat Owen and I are making. I feel on the brink of climax yet again and begin bucking my hips. I feel Owen reach his peak and shoot into me just as I climax and cry out his name once again. Owen thrusts a few more times slowly while he kisses my chest before he pulls out and lies next to me.

"So you want to tell me what Drew did to make you ditch school again?" Owen asks after we've spent a few minutes recovering.

"He accused you of being the father again and I kind of told him everything. I told him that you'd been a man in every way he hadn't and that we had sex in the student council office and then began a friends with benefits relationship that changed. After spilling everything to him I left and came here. I saw his black eye thanks for that but when did you hit him?"

"Yesterday he must have been at the clinic for some reason. I guess he followed us, he was sure that I was the father and I was getting tired of his accusations and the way he treated you. So I punched him and told him to treat you with respect or at the very least stay away from you."

"That was sweet," I grin turning over to kiss him. "I'm hungry now," I comment getting up.

I grab Owen's shirt and put it on to go out to the kitchen and find something to eat. Owen follows a moment later having put some boxers on.

"Now that's a sexy sight I'm going to miss when you're in New York," Owen comments and I giggle.

"Maybe you can come see me in New York this summer, for a week or two after I get settled. I didn't think it would matter but I really am going to miss you, I won't miss anything else but I am going to miss you," I comment pulling out cookies and cheese.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating," I reply.

"Cookies and cheese? I'm sure that's some weird pregnancy craving but I cannot watch you eat that. I'll order out," Owen says.

"You know you spoil me, I'm going to get to New York and no one will be there to take care of me and spoil me as I'm nearing the end of this pregnancy."

"I could always come with you to New York, for the summer at least," Owen replies and I look up at him.

"Don't talk like that," I shake my head.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even want that fantasy in my head, if you stayed the whole summer I wouldn't want you to leave at the end. If you come at all I won't want you to leave but if came out a month after I leave and stayed for a couple weeks and then left well at least it would be easier, I think," I say the last part quietly turning away from Owen.

"Why don't we go out, get dressed I'll take you anywhere you want to go," Owen says after a silent minute.

I nod and go back to the bedroom for my clothes. We get dressed and Owen takes me to lunch before returning to his apartment.

"I'm going to call Adam and see what happened in class today," I comment when we're back. Owen nods and I go back to his room to call Adam.

"Drew said you had a fight," Adam answers.

"Yeah something like that," I mutter, "what did I miss in class?"

"Not much mostly just studying for finals, I can e-mail my notes but I know you've been studying for them all semester."

"Yeah but can you e-mail them anyway in case I missed anything?"

"On their way. Drew gave me all your stuff to give you do you want to hang out this weekend?"

"Yeah that would be nice, I'll call you tomorrow."

I hang up with Adam and go out to the living room. Owen has some homework and I spend the time studying for a test. I want to stay here and Mom hardly seems to notice when I'm not around for dinner anymore, or home really.

"You staying over?" Owen asks when the sun begins setting.

"Yeah if you don't mind?"

"Do I ever?" He asks and I shake my head.

We continue studying for a while and then make dinner; we watch movies for the rest of the evening. I take a shower before going to bed but Owen's still watching TV when I get in bed. I fall asleep before he even comes to bed; I also wake up before him the next morning. I eat breakfast and Adam calls, when I'm getting dressed Owen wakes up and I tell him that I'm meeting Adam. Owen says to have fun and call him later if I want to get together.

Adam and I spend the whole day together, far away from his house and Drew. We go to the movies, hang out downtown, look through the vintage shops. We even go to my house and video chat with Eli, he has a new girlfriend he seems happy and he's looking forward to having us both in New York so the three of us can hang out. Adam stays for dinner before going home. As much as I want to go to Owen's I tell him I'm tired but he should go out tonight. I make another excuse Sunday only because when I'm with Owen I don't want to leave him and I'm going to have to in a few weeks.

"How was your weekend? I heard you were hanging out with Adam on Saturday," Alli says greeting me at school Monday morning.

"Yeah and Drew's been grumbling about you all weekend," Dallas tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Drew can grumble all he wants I'm going to be gone soon anyway. My weekend was fine I had a lot of fun with Adam on Saturday," I reply.

"I thought I was the fun you had this weekend," Owen comments from behind me and I turn around just as he approaches. From the corner of my eye I see Dallas and Alli cocking a curious eyebrow for the comment. Their looks get even more intrigued when Owen puts a hand at my lower back and greets me with a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I question when he releases my lips.

"Well I figured Drew knew about us so there was no reason to hide anymore," Owen says and Dallas clears his throat so we look at them.

"Uh just what does Drew know about you two?" Alli inquires.

"He kn…" I begin but my phone rings and I pull it from my purse. "It's the clinic," I tell Owen as I begin shaking with anxiety like I always do when I fear they are about to tell me I relapsed.

Owen gives me a sweet smile taking my hand and my cell phone answering for me, "Hello…yes thank you."

"Good news?" I ask hopefully.

"Still cancer free, we'll go to dinner tonight and celebrate," Owen says.

"So are you two dating?" Dallas questions.

"No not dating," I shake my head looking back at them. "We're well we started as friends with benefits but now we're more than that and that's what Drew knows."

"Hang on you started a sexual relationship with Owen?" Alli gasps.

"Not just sexual, but mostly, we bring to life the other's fantasies and you would not believe some of this girl's fantasies," Owen comments.

"Yeah like what?" Dallas inquires.

"Hey none of my fantasies ever required you to wear a wig and get picked up by other people so I could swoop in and save you," I remark.

"Yeah that was a fun one, you looked really hot in that leather skirt," Owen replies with a licentious grin.

"I want to see," Dallas remarks and Alli elbows him.

"I should get to school, we didn't have class this morning but I have some lab hours to fill. You coming over after the meeting?" Owen asks.

"Yeah I'll be over," I smile. Owen grins kissing me again before he turns to leave.

"Dude wait up I want to hear about these fantasies," Dallas calls chasing after Owen and Alli shakes her head with embarrassment for her boyfriend.

"How could you not tell me any of this?" Alli kind of shrieks when the boys are gone.

"Because it just kind of happened and we weren't going to tell anyone at all, in fact it's in the contract I drew up."

"Only you would make a contract for a friends with benefits relationship. Just how long has this been going on?"

"Since the car wash, after I had the water dumped on me and Drew was being an ass Owen and I had sex in the student council office. We came to the arrangement after that," I admit just as Adam comes running over.

"Why is everyone saying you're dating Owen?" Adam inquires.

"We're not dating, not exactly; we're just friends with benefits. Well no more than that, okay I'm not entirely sure what we are but we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. We started as friends with benefits and it became more than that so now we're more than friends with benefits and less than dating," I respond.

"Right," Adam says slowly, "that didn't clear anything up."

"Clare you're having lunch with me I need to hear everything," Alli insists just as the bell rings.

Alli walks to class and Adam and I walk to class. Drew is already in class but doesn't glance at me.

"Are you coming to lunch with me and Alli?" I ask Adam as we sit at our desks.

"No I don't need all the details I'm sure that Alli wants. I think it's a little odd but if he's good to you," a comment Adam directs to his brother, "then it's a good thing. You're leaving in a few weeks and if you two are dating are you going to keep seeing each other?"

"Not the way we are now. I told him he could come visit me after I was in New York and settled, just for a week or two. I think at this point we'll remain close friends but I'll be in New York and he'll be here."

If Adam has more questions he doesn't have a chance to ask because the teacher comes in and begins class. When the bell rings at the end of class Adam and I walk to writer's craft together but he doesn't ask any other questions about Owen and I. At lunch I barely make it to my locker before Alli grabs me, we go to the caf to get food but then go out to the far end of the soccer field to eat in seclusion.

"I don't know what you want to hear about. I'm guessing you don't want to hear about all the fantasies like Dallas does," I comment.

"No I really don't want to know what depraved fantasies come from Owen's mind," Alli remarks.

"Most of them are not bad and we agreed to everything, if the other person isn't comfortable with something we don't do it. It's all in the contract, which is kind of void now since we also had that we'd never tell anyone in the contract."

"So if you're not dating what more is there besides sex?" Alli inquires.

"I spend a lot of time at his place and he's always supportive when I'm waiting to hear if I've relapsed."

"Well that's good c…" Alli pauses and gives me a worried look, "hang on how often do you get tested for relapse? Weren't you on maintenance meds until about a month ago?"

"No I had to go off of them in January," I admit and realize I need to tell her the reason. "You have to swear on our friendship that what I'm about to tell you will never be repeated. I mean it Alli you can't tell Jenna, Dallas and especially Adam do not ever tell anyone this," I assert with an austere tone.

"Okay I swear I won't breath a word, what is it Clare?"

"I'm pregnant and it's Drew's. I had to go off of maintenance meds for the baby and I have to get tested when I go in for prenatals every month."

"Oh my gosh Clare! Wait does Drew know?"

"Oh he knows, I told him when I first found out but he denies it's his and swears I'm just trying to keep him from being happy with Becky. He's accused every other guy I've ever looked at to be the father including Owen but I know it's Drew's and Owen and I didn't even talk to each other until after I was pregnant. Drew hasn't done anything but be total ass to me, he's even gotten scary a couple of times to the point I thought he'd physically hurt me. Yet Owen has been at every appointment with me and takes me out to celebrate when we know I'm cancer free and he lets me rant, and other things, whenever Drew has been mean."

"What a complete jerk off I can't believe he knows and he's treating you like that! So what are you going to do about the baby?"

"I'm inducing labor at 36 weeks and giving the baby away for adoption."

"So you don't want Adam to know because you think he'd try and stop you?"

"I don't know, this is his niece or nephew and I can't keep the baby, I don't want him know or tell his parents I don't want to deal with that stress. Drew's made his position abundantly clear and I'm going to be starting at Columbia. I just feel like if Adam knows he's going to be haunted by the fact that he has a niece or nephew out there. Or it's going to put a bigger strain on his relationship with Drew and I don't want to do that either. I definitely don't want to get Audra involved. If they never know then they never need to be haunted by it. I hate keeping the secret from Adam but I feel like it would be worse if he knew. I'm sure I'll tell him some day but I need time, it's been a lot to handle and I'm leaving for New York as soon as we're done with finals."

"What do you mean you're leaving right after finals? What about prom and grad and summer?"

"I've been to two proms they did not go well I really don't need a third. I don't need a graduation ceremony, the whole thing would be tainted because of Drew and Becky and what's the point? You wear a silly cap and gown, get handed a blank piece of paper because they don't have your diploma yet, you listen to some speeches that are all the same really and then you get your picture taken. My parents are going to be in California with Jake at that time. I'm already twenty weeks and it's getting harder to hide, I need the time to adjust to New York and get to inducing labor and get over that. You'll be in Boston next year which isn't that far from New York you can come visit me and Adam in New York. Eli too, we talked and I think we can be friends again. And I can come see you in Boston, maybe we can convince Jenna to come for a girls weekend after I've induced and I'm not pregnant anymore."

"I can't believe you're doing this, I can't believe you went through all this alone. I can't believe you're leaving so soon."

"I would have been alone if not for Owen."

"If you're going to leave us so soon can't we at least have a going away party for you that weekend," Alli says.

"I have a ticket to New York Friday evening, I'm really leaving as soon as finals are over I'm not sticking around for anything."

"Fine then we'll do a dinner the Saturday before you leave. We can have it at my place Sav will be back by then I'm sure he'd want to be there. Adam can come and bring Maya, Owen of course and Jenna and Connor. I'm sure Dave and Wesley would come, they didn't move that far away. No Drew or Becky but maybe Dallas could come?" Alli asks hopefully.

"Dallas can come he hasn't been mean at all and he's actually kind of saved me from Drew and his former teammates before. And if we're going to do this you might as well invite Johnny too."

"We're doing this thing I'll start planning now and I promise not to say anything about you being pregnant. We'd better get back though the bell is going to ring. I still can't believe you're with Owen, or whatever you and he are," Alli comments as we start cleaning up and walking back.

"I never would have imagined it either but he's not at all what I expected. He's really been very sweet and nurturing," I smile.

Alli and I go inside and Dallas finds her and gives her a kiss. Alli tells him I'm leaving early and she's doing a going away party for me. The three of us walk to biology and Adam is already here at his desk.

"So how long have you and Owen been…whatever you are?"

"Since the day of the car wash. I know it's odd but he's not like I expected. Yes at first he was really cock and pig headed and a bit of chauvinist pig b…"

"Wait a minute," Adam cuts me off, "is Owen Piggy?"

"Yes, I didn't put his name in my phone so people wouldn't figure out."

"I'm fairly certain you could have put Owen's name in there and I would never have thought it was the same Owen but it was still smart," Adam says.

Biology goes by pretty quickly and I spend my spare on the roof prepping for the meeting this afternoon. I visit my locker and then go to the student council office.

"Clare how could you not tell me you were with Owen," Jenna admonishes when I come in.

"Technically I'm not with him and we didn't tell anyone," I reply.

"No she's just fucking him," Drew quips.

"Shut up Drew!" Alli and Jenna snap at him.

"And it's more than that," I shoot back.

"Hey I still want to hear about some of these fantasies you've done," Dallas remarks and Alli elbows him.

"Let's get to the meeting," I reply.

Drew sort of grudgingly starts the meeting and we get to work but there's a huge difference in the feel of the room today. It's lighter and Drew's the one bringing everyone down, he's grumpy and curt. Connor doesn't say a whole lot off subject but Alli, Jenna and even Dallas take every opportunity to mention my relationship with Owen or ask questions about it. I leave the meeting actually feeling pretty good and I drive to Owen's. I let myself in with my key and he's on his sofa doing homework.

"Well you're coming in after school with a smile on your face that's nice to see," Owen remarks as I lock his door.

"Since Drew knows and you showed up at school so now everyone knows we don't need to hide anymore. And when Drew gets snippy I just remind him that you are 100 times the man he is. I even told Alli I was pregnant, she realized I was getting tested to see if I had relapsed a lot and I told her why but she swears she won't tell anyone else. She does want to have a little going away party for me on the Saturday before I leave. It was a good day," I grin.

"Good so where do you want to go to dinner to celebrate being cancer free?" Owen asks.

I tell him where I want to go and we leave since it is dinner time and we're both hungry. Owen parks and we get out but before we go through the door I grab him and abscond his lips for an ardently tender kiss.

"Thank you for everything. I'm not sure I've said it yet but I really do appreciate everything you've done for me," I tell him.

"I'd do anything for you Clare."

 **The update next Monday might pick up from here or it might pick up from the following day.**


	11. Should I tell Her I Love Her, I think I

**Be sure to check out the DeGrassi Saviors website for many things including calendars with my full writing schedule.**

 **Ch. 11 Should I tell Her I Love Her, I think I just Did**

 **(OWEN)**

"I'd do anything for you Clare," I tell her and she bites her lip.

"Uh we should probably get a table," she says sounding slightly uncomfortable but she is blushing. I smile and I open the door for her.

We go in and get a table, a waiter gets our drink order and we look at the menu. We set down our menus when we know what we want and the waiter comes back to take our order.

"So how interesting was school now that we've been outed?"

"It was pretty interesting. There was a lot of rumor and speculation, and a lot of questions. Dallas really wanted to hear about some of our fantasies."

"Yeah I know he followed me out asking this morning. I just told him they would blow his mind," I grin.

"Which is probably why he asked me, maybe I'll tease him about it tomorrow," Clare smiles.

"And Drew? How was he?"

"He avoided me for most of the day but made a snide comment during the meeting. Alli and Jenna told him to shut up."

"Well now that everyone knows about us if he's rude to you again I can hurt him."

"Much as I hate Drew if you beat him up he'll end up with another concussion and I don't want to put Adam's brother in a coma. I just wish he'd leave me alone until I leave," she responds and we're both silent for a moment before she speaks again. "I meant what I said you know, about you visiting me in New York this summer."

"Right for a week or two," I reply with a bit of a huff.

"You can't come down for the whole summer," she replies.

"Why not? Everyone either knows about our arrangement or thinks we're dating."

"But we're not dating and friends with benefits, or whatever we might be now, don't follow each other out of the country for the summer. And you'd have to leave at the end of the summer anyway and then what? Eli and I tried long distance and we couldn't make it work, I don't want to go through that again. Once I'm there and settled with a life and after the induced labor you could come and I can show you around, show you my life and we can maybe have another fantasy or two. We aren't dating and even if you asked I wouldn't start now. And don't try and give me some fool line like you'll quit school and move with me and we can be a family. I will absolutely not be the reason you quit school and give up your life here and I'm not going to be a mom at this age. I'm inducing and giving the baby up for adoption and you're going to finish school. I'm sure we'll stay friends at this point and who knows what the future holds for us."

"So," I remark after a second to sort of change the subject, "Alli's throwing you a going away party?"

"Yeah at her place, she said Sav would be back. I bet he flips when he finds out about us. You're coming of course and I told her to invite Johnny. Adam will obviously be there and I'm sure he'll bring Maya. Jenna lives there and of course she's coming, so is Connor, probably Dave and Wes as well, Dallas too but not Drew," Clare says and our food comes.

"Cool, you sleeping over tonight?"

"Yeah and I'm in charge this week," Clare replies with a carnal grin.

Just seeing the lustful enthusiasm in her eyes turns me on. I shift in my chair and she seems to notice. She knows me well enough to know that I'm getting horny and she decides to tease me. She ordered spaghetti, not a good date food but this is not a date. It's also not a typically sexy food, sure it's romantic evoking thoughts of the scene in Lady and the Tramp but it's not usually seen as a sexy food. However Clare finds a way to make it sexy.

First she dips her finger in the sauce and then puts it to her lips but doesn't just lick it off. No she licks the bottom of her finger before the sauce drips, then she purses her lips around her finger practically sucking off the rest of the sauce. If that wasn't enough of a tease she then twirls a little spaghetti around the fork and holds it up. She tips her head back, tickling the one hanging noodle with her tongue; the she sucks the sauce from the end. Finally engulfing the bite in her mouth and sucking in the stray noodle. Then she licks the sauce from her lips after chewing and swallowing the bite. I swallow and shift again making a tiny moan at this show and notice that I'm not the only one to have seen her teasing display.

"You're attracting attention," I whisper to her.

"I thought you liked it when I caught the eye of other guys," she comments.

"Only when I'm in charge and I can take you from them," I reply and she smiles.

She hasn't stopped though, she's either reveling in the attention from the other restaurant patrons or she's delighting in how much I'm getting turned on. I think she likes watching me squirm. If she wasn't in charge this week and she was teasing me like this I would have moved her chair next to mine and I'd be fingering her under the table. I'd also be silently gloating to everyone that she's with me while staring them down if they looked at her too long. But she's in charge this week; she's keeping her chair far from mine and continues eating her food sensually while grinning at me.

She takes her garlic bread stick, which is already fairly phallic shaped, and dips the tip in the sauce. My eyes dart around and I see at least one waiter, three male customers and one female customer who are just intently watching Clare to see what she'll do. She's only looking at me but I think she knows that other people are watching. She holds the breadstick upright like it's a cock, then puts her head down a little, first she swirls her tongue around the tip to get the sauce before bobbing her head down the bread stick to her hand. She slowly brings her head back up licking her lips and setting her breadstick down with a licentious smile. I have a fantasy of putting her on the table and devouring the spaghetti off her naked body but half the restaurant has stopped to watch her.

"If you don't stop and eat normal no one else will eat, or get any work done," I whisper to her.

"Are you hard?" Clare whispers with a teasing purr in her tone.

"Extremely," I reply as she resumes eating normally.

"Is your cock throbbing in your jeans?"

"Yes and I'm dying to get you home but I'm not going to be able to leave this restaurant for a while," I remark shifting again and Clare giggles.

She must be horny too because we both eat rather fast and when I demand the check right away the waiter just gives me a knowing smile. I pay the check and Clare walks in front of me out of the restaurant although I doubt anyone could be blame me for being hard after all that. We get in the car and she reaches over stroking the bulge in my jeans as I begin to drive.

"You are being so cruel," I complain but I am loving every minute of this.

"Well I only get you for a couple more weeks, have to make every moment count," she comments.

She opens the fly on my jeans and pulls my throbbing, aching erection through my boxers and open fly. She gently strokes drown my shaft evoking a small moan from my mouth. I watch the road but press down on the gas pedal a little more to get us home as fast as I can. She takes her hand away but she leaves my cock out and rather than touching me she's touching herself now. She faces me and lifts her top enough for me to see her bra, she then pulls that down just a little and I watch as she pinches her nipples. I bite my lip squirming in my seat again and then watch as she lifts her skirt, her hand slipping under her panties. I continue watching the road but frequently glance over to watch as she slowly fingers herself, teasing herself a little and getting herself wet for me. I'm just dying to get home and get into her.

When we're about a block from my place she pulls her finger out and holds it to my lips, I eagerly lick the juices from her fingertip. I would probably suck her finger the rest of the way but she takes it from my mouth. She then bends down and slides her tongue around the tip of my cock. She licks up the pre-cum, sucks lightly which sends my body into a carnal tremble and we almost crash but I manage to park. Clare sits up and smiles at my how very hard I am.

"Walk into your apartment like that," she commands.

"Yes Mistress, can I carry you up to my apartment?"

"What a lovely idea," she grins.

Since it's dark and no one is around I'm not worried about anyone see my erection and no one will see us once we're in the building. I go over and pick her up closing and locking the door and then I run with her up to my apartment. If I was in charge this week she'd be on my bed and naked in about three seconds but she's in charge and she demands that I put her down as soon as we're in my apartment. I lock the door and she tells me to undress her so I do and then she tells me to undress and I do. When we're naked she has me carry her to the bed and get her comfortable with lots of pillows especially under her hips.

"Can I make love to you now?" I beg when she's on her throne of pillows.

"Almost but first I want you to softly suck both of my nipples and then kiss your way down my body."

"As you wish Mistress," I reply leaning over her and gently cupping her breasts in my hand I tenderly suck on her nipples one at a time.

Clare makes a sensually lustful moan each time I suckle one of her nipples. He body quivers and she releases a sensuous breath. I trail open mouth kisses down her torso and tracing the curve of her pregnancy bump with my lips. I pause at her clit and flick her pleasure button with my tongue sending her into erotic convulsions as she moans my name.

"May I have the pleasure of making love to you now Mistress?"

"Yes," she replies with an eagerly lascivious smile, "make love to me."

I get into position and slide into her easily because she's so very wet and I am incredibly hard and dying for release. I stay on my knees and pull her legs toward me. The feeling of having my cock deep inside her is unimaginably pleasurable. I begin thrusting slowly and watch her breasts bouncing, her eyes fluttering, delighting in the way she bites her lip and plays with her own breasts as she begins to lose herself to the rapturous, erotic euphoria. When I'm nearing orgasm and can feel the need for release I lean forward and suck her nipples once more. Clare makes a deep purring moan and grips onto me as her hips buck, her body quaking I know she's close too. Her eyes open, her nails scratching down my arms, she screams out my name with animalistic abandon at just the moment that I shoot my seed into her with a primal grunt and uttering her name.

"You realize I'm going to have to fly to New York at least once a month just to do that," I comment as we're recovering.

"I doubt you can afford to do that but I wouldn't mind having my submissive once a month, well I guess every other month," she remarks.

"I could and I shall because no girl I find will be able to do that to me the way you do," I tell her before I give her a soft kiss. "I'm guessing you have homework?" I question as I stand up and grab some boxers.

"Yeah I should probably do that, it's mostly test prep but I should do it. Can I have one of your shirts please?"

"I'd rather you stay naked but if you insist," I respond grabbing a dress shirt and tossing it to her to wear.

We go to my living room and each of us spends the next couple of hours doing homework. Clare showers when she's done and we go to bed, she even sleeps naked which is fine with me, she says it's more comfortable that way. She wakes up when my alarm goes off the next morning.

"Seeing as everyone knows about us now you might as well let me take you to school, I'm sure you'll be back tonight. I'll pick you up and your car can stay here," I remark as she starts dressing.

"I have to go home and change but since your first class isn't until 9:30 I guess you can take me to school."

I finish getting ready and then take her to her house so she can change for school. I wait in my car but she doesn't take very long, she gets back in my car and I drive her to school. When we pull up to the steps a lot of people are in the courtyard and see me drop her off but it doesn't matter at this point. Drew and Becky are on the steps and when I see them watching us I cup Clare's face and capture her lips. A hard, passionate wanting kiss as much to hopefully piss off Drew, or at least throw it in his face, as to leave Clare with my taste before she goes into school. When I actually pull my lips away I find Dallas and Alli standing outside the car. Clare bites her lip and grabs her backpack while Alli opens the door for Clare.

"Wow that was some kiss, every time I see you two kissing it's an incredible kiss. Dallas take lessons while I walk Clare inside," Alli insists pulling Clare out of the car.

"Sooo," Dallas says sitting down in the car and keeping the door open, "how was your night?"

"Well she came to my place super happy because we were out in the open and she could talk about us, and Alli and Jenna told Drew to shut up. Then we went to dinner and she decides she's going to tease so she eats her spaghetti seductively."

"You can't eat spaghetti seductively," Dallas shakes his head.

"She found a way, licking sauce off her finger, dipping the breadstick in the sauce and basically giving the breadstick a blow job. I wasn't the only one that noticed either. She did finally start eating normally because most everyone else was just watching her. Then we get in my car to go home and she starts stroking me gently and as I'm relaxing into it she stops and touches herself, just before we get home she licked the tip and I almost lost it. I carried her up to my apartment and made love to her and then we did homework barely dressed before she slept naked with me."

"Damn," Dallas grins, "I think I'll take Alli to dinner tonight. So you get a couple more weeks with her before she leaves?"

"Yeah but I'll go see her this summer and told her I'd fly out at least once a month to see her after that."

Dallas kind of laughs and then we notice my brother standing outside of the car. Dallas waves and gets out and my brother leans in.

"Are you dating Clare?"

"Not dating exactly, it's complicated and it's ending when she goes to New York in a couple of weeks. Well mostly ending, like I said it's complicated," I reply and the bell rings.

"Okay," Tris says slowly, "I have to get to class."

"See you bro," I wave and he walks into the school while I drive to U of T wondering what Clare has in store for us tonight.

 **(CLARE)**

"So I invited everyone to the party, well not everyone but you know all the people we talked about. Well not Owen but I'm assuming you'd invite him. Jenna and I are going to go get decorations this weekend and we'll think about food, I might put Dallas in charge of that. Anyway the rest is planned and everyone is coming," Alli says as we walk inside to our lockers.

"Well I'd say I can't believe you put it together so fast but it's you so I can believe it," I comment and she laughs.

"Did you do anything fun last night?" Alli asks with a grin and I simply reply with a smile.

Jenna joins us and then Adam and we talk about my party until the bell rings when we walk to class. Not much happens in school, Drew and Becky will hardly look at me, actually they avoid me mostly which is nice. I eat lunch with Adam, Maya and Tris, the latter of which spends most of lunch pondering my exact relationship with his brother. I even spend my spare in the student council office and Drew doesn't come in until everyone else is there after school for the meeting. Drew doesn't try anything, he's very professional, he won't look at me but he sticks to the topics and we get through the meeting pretty quickly. When the meeting is over Alli takes me home to pack a bag so I can sleep at Owen's place most of the week.

"Well are you actually home for dinner?"

"Can't mom have to go to Alli and Jenna's important student council stuff," I reply as I begin running up the stairs.

"Clare," Mom calls in that tone that means she needs me and I come back down the stairs. "Glen and I will be gone next week at a convention in Alberta," Mom tells me.

"Okay great, have fun at the convention. Lots to do before finals and all and summer term at Columbia, we should have dinner or something together before I leave," I comment and go up the stairs to my room.

I grab a bag and pack enough for a few days. Since my parents are going to be gone next week it means Owen and I can come here next week. I'm sure we can do quite a few fantasies here at the house. After I pack a bag I say goodbye to Mom and get back in Alli's car telling her how to get to Owen's.

"Thanks for driving, he took me to school so my car is still at his place," I say hugging Alli when she parks at Owen's.

"No problem I kind of wanted to see where Owen lived, anyway I think Dallas asked me to dinner tonight because of whatever idea's Owen put in his head this morning," Alli remarks and I laugh.

"Just eat your food as seductively as possible and delight in the torment it causes Dallas to watch and not touch. What you do with him after dinner is up to you."

"That sounds wonderful tonight's going to be fun thanks for the idea," Alli grins slightly wickedly.

I grab my backpack and bag and go up to Owen's apartment letting myself in with my key. He looks at the bag and smiles, taking it from me as I lock the door.

"Does the bag mean you're moving in?" Owen asks in a slightly sardonic tone.

"For a few nights anyway," I smile.

"I was expecting you to call me to pick you up," Owen remarks.

"Alli wanted to drop me off. So my parents will be away next week which means my house will be available for us," I grin.

"Awesome and I'm in charge next week," Owen smiles.

"Yep but for this week I'm still in charge and right now I'm hungry can we order dinner?" I request sitting on the sofa and getting out my laptop.

"What would you like for dinner Mistress?"

I tell him what I feel like eating and he orders from his laptop. While waiting for the food we get started on homework. Owen pays when the food gets here; we eat in front of the TV and then finish up our homework.

"Undress and get on your bed," I order him when we're done eating.

Owen doesn't say a word simply goes back to his room and begins to strip down. I follow him to the bedroom and get out some of our toys. When Owen is lying on his bed I begin tying him to it at his wrists and ankles. Then I take his growing erection in my hand and stroke him a few times. When he's very hard and dripping with pre-cum I stop and blindfold him before going out to the kitchen for ice. Returning to the bed I touch it to Owen's skin and he jolts, the shock of the cold making his body contort. I take the ice away and he moans. I tease him with it some more, touching it to his nipples, dragging it along his skin and holding it to his balls for a moment arousing a fantastic moan from Owen's lips. When the ice cube is nearly melted I put it on my tongue and kiss Owen deeply.

He kisses me back hungrily and the ice melts between our tongues. I'm not done with him yet, I leave him tied and blindfolded and return to the kitchen. I grab the chocolate sauce and canister of whipped cream both of which are left over from past food fantasies. I take them to the bedroom and sit on the bed drizzling the sauce on the shaft of his cock and then eating it off. I do the same with the whipped cream on the tip. I continue doing this until he's moaning and aching to cum and then I stop moving up and straddling over his face I lower myself onto him and command him to eat. He does so greedily, lapping my juices until I'm moaning and quivering so much I shake the bed and then I explode in orgasm.

I move off of Owen taking a couple breaths to recuperate and then I straddle over Owen again, lower this time. I take off Owen's blindfold and he smiles at me. I take his man-meat in my hand, stroking him a few times before lowering myself onto him. Owen's smile grows and he moans, fighting against his restraints with the urge to touch me. I lower myself down all the way, staying still for a few seconds before I begin riding him. Owen has been dying to release for a while and I'm still sensitive from my climax a couple moments ago. Still I go slow and easy bringing the two of us to blissfully euphoric orgasm! When I'm done I collapse against him breathless and sweaty. When I can move again I release him from the restraints.

"Come on I think we'd better clean you off in a shower," I remark pulling him to the washroom.

"It's going to suck when you're gone," Owen comments as I start the shower.

"Yes I know you're going to miss the incredibly amazing sex," I reply.

"Well yes obviously I'm going to miss that, but mostly I'm going to miss you," Owen says spinning me into his arms and abducting my lips for a kiss. A tender, passionately loving, deeply wanting kiss that I melt into, and I grip the back of his neck parting my lips. We both pull away after a moment and I release a breath.

"Let's get in the shower," I say after a moment.

We get in the shower and clean up before getting ready for bed. It's not that late but I tell him I'm tired and he gets in bed with me, we fall asleep together and I drift into a dream. A dream of Owen and I at some point in the future, in a house or apartment perhaps, we're in a bed next to a large picture window. He's holding me and we look at the stars and I whisper to him "I love you."

I wake with a gasp as my eyes shoot open. I look at Owen; he's still asleep next to me. I get out of bed and walk to the washroom splashing some water on my face.

"It was just a dream," I tell myself. "Just a dream I can't love him I don't know him that well. We're not even dating, I care about him but it can't be love, not yet."

I leave the washroom quietly and go out to the living room turning on the TV. Only I could get myself into a situation like this. I never thought in a million years Owen Milligan would be anything to me but an annoying high school memory and now I have real feelings for him. It all just kind of hits me and I burst into tears, I have no idea why I'm crying and I can't stop.

"Clare what's wrong?" Owen asks with a yawn as he comes out and sits on the sofa with me. He puts his arm around me and I feel comforted and safe but it only makes me feel worse and I cry harder.

"I don't know," I shake my head.

"Pregnancy hormones maybe," Owen suggests and I nod.

After a few more minutes the tears stop and Owen takes me back to the bed. He puts his arms around me and starts falling asleep again.

"Owen?"

"Hmm?" He he mumbles sleepily.

"Are you really going to come to New York once a month?"

"Maybe even more," he replies. He kisses my shoulder blade and moves his hand over mine interlacing our fingers.

"Good," I whisper nuzzling into him and closing my eyes.

 **Update next Monday will likely begin the next morning.**


	12. Love'll Lead Us & Find a Way to Bring Me

**Be sure to visit my page on the DeGrassi Saviors website to vote for which story will replace** _ **Waiting on a Spark that hasn't Happened Ye**_ **t when that ends. You have three choices and there are brief descriptions for each story in the poll. The poll will remain up until the last chapter of** _ **Waiting on a Spark that hasn't Happened Yet**_ **goes up which might be as few as four weeks or as many as ten it all depends on how much goes into these last few chapters.** _ **Love Me Back to Life**_ **and** _ **The Girls Next Door**_ **continue to stay within a few votes of the other so make sure to get your votes in.**

 **It's going to be a pretty busy week so chapters will likely be on the shorter side this week. Including tonight's chapter.**

 **Ch. 12 Love'll Lead Us & Find a Way to Bring Me to You**

 **(OWEN)**

I wake up before my alarm, my first class today is at 8:30 so I always wake a little earlier on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays but this Wednesday morning I wake at six. I'm not sure why I woke so early but I'm wide awake now and Clare is still asleep in my arms. I gently get her out of my arms before I get out of bed. Clare yawns a little but doesn't wake up and I go out to the kitchen to get some coffee and breakfast. It's still very early when I'm done eating but by the time I get to school the lab will be open so I decide to get ready and go to school. Problem is to get clothes I have to go back into the bedroom and that means I could wake up Clare. I try to tiptoe in and be very quiet but as soon as I open my dresser to get a t-shirt Clare wakes up.

"Mmm what time is it?" She yawns.

"It's not even seven you can go back to sleep. I'm going to do an hour in the lab before class because I woke up early. Since you brought a bag I'm assuming you'll be here after student council. Unless you call me to come to the school at lunch, after all everyone knows about us now," I remark and she smiles.

"Yes they do but Drew's been avoiding me for the most part since everyone found out so I haven't been so aggravated with him. I will definitely be here after student council though," she smiles sleepily.

I grin and grab some clothes and everything else I need before going into the washroom to get ready. By the time I come out ready to go Clare is fast asleep again but she did wake up in the middle of the night crying. I have no idea how long she was awake and crying before I found her so I can understand why she's so tired.

I spend an hour in the lab before going to class. I have back to back classes until noon when my last class lets out. I haven't heard from Clare and I'm assuming I won't until she comes to my place after student council. I have a bunch of homework to do but I'm also really hungry since I haven't eaten in almost six hours so I go to my favorite café on campus. I order and sit down and then I see Johnny eating here, so I get up and move to his table. I sit down at his table and he grins at me.

"Hey Owen how are things with Clare?" Johnny asks.

"Aside from the fact that she's leaving things are awesome," I reply as I begin eating.

"So more than just friends with benefits now?"

"It has been for a while, from the beginning possibly but I never expected to actually fall in love with her. In the beginning she kind of drove me crazy but she was hot and an animal in bed. Then at some point I couldn't stand to be away from her. Now I'm happiest when I'm with her and she's leaving in a couple of weeks, it really sucks."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"In a manner of speaking," I reply.

"So no," Johnny shoots back.

"Well I haven't exactly said I'm in love with you but she knows I care about her and I'd do anything for her. I just haven't said the exact words. It's just Clare has this plan; a plan she's sticking to no matter what. I know Clare well enough to know that if I tell her I love her, even if she feels the same way, if she thinks I'm getting the way of her plan or trying to change it or she's not in charge she'll just break it off. She'll get scared and just flee and that's the last thing I want. She said I could come visit her after she's been in New York for a while and had th…" I stop myself before I say she's having induced labor, "the time to adjust this summer. I also told her that I would come out at least once a month and she liked that idea. Last night she wanted to make sure I was going to do that at least once a month, I told her I might even do it more and she said good."

"But you haven't actually talked about how you feel?"

"I'm afraid if I do that she'll just run."

"Yeah I can see that, when I was dating Alli Clare had a plan and she needed to be in charge."

"Yeah it's still the same, she doesn't like to feel like she's not in control of her life. Her plan is to go to Columbia, to leave as soon as finals is over and move to New York to go to Columbia and nothing and nobody is going to change that. Even if she is in love with them. And it's not like she's had the best luck with relationships. She and Eli dated on and off for two and half years and each time it ended it ended badly. Before that she dated K.C. who left her for Jenna and then there was her stepbrother."

"Clare dated her stepbrother?" Johnny exclaims.

"Yeah before they were stepsiblings, and after actually, only for a little bit though but Drew and I teased them about it. And then of course there was the one really terrible hookup she had with Drew. Not that I can say I've had great luck with relationships. I've had one serious relationship with Anya that lasted about a week, then we broke up and got back together long enough to go to prom before she left. I'm more afraid of scaring her off now by saying something then to just go out to New York every couple of weeks until she tells me she wants me there all the time. Am I crazy?"

"I don't think so, Clare definitely likes to be independent and not let anything get in the way of her plans. I think you're right if she feels stifled, even if she is in love with you, she'll run. She'll push you away and regret it later. On the other hand you'll never know unless you take the chance."

"I'm going to tell her just not yet, if she feels the same way and says it first I'll move to New York with her but I don't want to push her. I'll visit her this summer and then continue visiting her every couple of weeks."

"That's a lot can you really go out every couple of weeks even after school starts?"

"Yeah I'll go out on weekends and rack up some frequent flyer miles. Clare is worth it and I can afford it. After I've been out there a few times I'll tell her how I feel. Once I'm sure that saying something won't push her away."

"Sounds like you have a good plan," Johnny smiles.

"I hope so. Are you coming to her going away party?"

"Yeah I'll be there," Johnny nods.

We talk a little more while eating and then Johnny has to get to class and I decide I'd better fulfill a couple more lab hours before I go home. When I get home I start on homework until Clare comes home.

"I'm starving tell me there's dinner," Clare says.

"I can order something," I reply.

"I don't feel like ordering out again do we have something we can make?"

"I don't think I've been shopping in a while so let's see what we have," I reply getting up and going into the kitchen.

Clare is already looking in the fridge but I mostly have desserts and snack foods so we get in my car and go shopping. Clare wants chicken so we get a roasted chicken and vegetables then go back to my place to eat. After eating Clare has to study for finals and do a little homework. I'm pretty much done with homework but I know I have to study for finals too so I do that until Clare is done.

"You're still charge, for a few more days anyway, so what would you like to do Mistress?" I ask her.

"Speaking of being in charge I was thinking that since I'm leaving on the day you'd be in charge again that you might want to be in charge for the next two weeks starting Friday."

"Sweet two weeks in charge," I grin.

"With one caveat, I get to fulfill one fantasy next week when we're at my house," Clare says.

"Anything you want Mistress; besides I think secretly you're always kind of in charge."

 **(CLARE)**

"Hi," I grin opening my front door for Owen Monday evening. My parents left this morning and Owen and I have my house all to ourselves until Saturday morning. Owen has a bag with him since he'll be staying here all week. He's been in charge since Friday and he'll stay in charge until I leave, except for one night this week I'm claiming for my last fantasy. "You can put your bag in my room," I tell him.

"That can wait," Owen responds locking my front door and dropping his bag to the floor. He grabs me pulling me into his arms and abducting my lips for a salaciously passionate kiss. His tongue slides over my bottom lip and my mouth opens allowing his tongue in. He holds my hips and lifts me up a little, I wrap my legs around his waist gripping the back of his neck.

After a moment he sets me down and turns me around bracing my hands against the wall. Owen's fingers slowly drift down my arms and he leans down kissing the back of my jaw. His lips trail open mouth kisses around to the back of my neck while his hands trace down my sides and lift my dress. Owen takes my panties down and they fall to my ankles and he spreads my legs moving my hips back a little more. Owen's fingers stroke my slit, dipping in just a little and getting me wet while I hear his zipper coming down. He continues teasing the spot between my legs until I'm practically dripping and then he thrusts into me. His throbbing cock glides into me and I moan loudly gripping the wall. Owen wraps his arm around my waist and thrusts into me hard again and again until I scream out in orgasm. Owen keeps going, thrusting fast and holding my hips, my legs are shaking but it isn't long before I climax again and this time Owen releases too. He makes a guttural grunt from the back of his throat as he shoots into me. He pulls out and I almost fall to the floor but he catches me, turning me around and leaning me against the wall until he fixes his pants and then he picks me up taking me to the sofa.

"I think the first time I come out to New York that's how I'll greet you," Owen remarks and I giggle.

"Can we get some dinner now I'm quite hungry, especially after that," I comment and Owen smiles.

"Okay let's go out it'll be faster than anything else, unless you have something here you want to make?"

I shake my head and we get up, we fix our clothes and I grab my purse. We go to a funky little diner that has healthy quick service meals. We eat there, talking a little but we're both quite hungry so we're mostly eating and then we return to my house. We help each other study for finals and then I shower while Owen watches TV. I join him downstairs when I'm out of the shower and we watch TV for a while before going to bed. We both sleep in my bed, it's a little smaller than Owen's but manage.

Owen is at my house all week, I give him the spare key and he's usually waiting for me when I get home after student council. I tell him Friday is my day, he's in charge from now until I leave but I get one last fantasy on Friday. On Tuesday Owen has me cook him dinner in nothing but an apron and after dinner he eats dessert off of me before we shower together. On Wednesday Owen has costumes and we roleplay as a doctor and his naughty nurse. On Thursday he took me to dinner and then we had sex on the beach, which was both thrilling and frightening as we could have gotten caught at any moment.

"I'm leaving early," I announce when student council has begun Friday afternoon.

"Big plans with Owen tonight?" Dallas teases.

"It's my night, he's in charge next week so I'm getting my last fantasy tonight and we still have my house since my parents gone," I reply.

"Have fun," Dallas grins.

"We can fill you in Monday," Jenna smiles.

Drew just sits there unhappily, doing his best not to look at me before I leave. When I get home I find Owen waiting for me just as I was sure I would.

"So Mistress you are in charge today what is your fantasy?" Owen asks when I come in.

"First I want you to start a fire in the fire place and then I want you to get all naked before you undress me," I order setting down my backpack.

"As you wish Mistress," Owen smiles.

Glen put in a gas fireplace so starting a fire really just means turning on the switch. I have Owen close the curtains before he begins stripping down just to be on the safe side. Owen then gets naked and undresses me.

"Did you get the massage oil I asked you to get today?" I ask Owen.

"Yes Mistress," Owen nods.

"Good get that out, light some candles and get a blanket, spread it in front of the fire. Then you will massage me from head to toe front and back, when you're done I want you to order dinner and we will eat naked in front of the fire," I command.

"As you wish Mistress," Owen smiles.

He does everything I ask, lighting candles putting out a blanket and even getting pillows. He gets the massage oil and I lie down with the pillows cradling my stomach so no weight is on it. Then Owen begins at my feet and tenderly massages up my body, he massages my entire backside to the top of my head and then I turn over. He then massages my front side beginning at the top of my head, he massages my face gently, the sides of my neck to my shoulders again then down my chest, very gently over my stomach to my legs and finally ending at my feet. It's been more than an hour and I am wonderfully relaxed and I feel amazing and wonderfully pampered. Even though there was no penetration at all the very sensuous and tender and releasing in its own way.

"So my sexy mistress what would you like to eat?" Owen asks when he's done.

"Mmm something light, Thai sounds good," I reply and Owen gets his laptop and pulls up Thai restaurants that will deliver and then brings up a menu. We order and Owen puts away his laptop.

"You know you're leaving next Friday, you have one more week here and I haven't seen you pack anything," Owen comments while we sit in front of the fire waiting for dinner.

"I've been packing a little here and there. I'm not taking all that much with me mostly clothes, a few photos and things, my laptop and a couple of my favorite books that I constantly read. Anyway next week is all finals and they aren't full days at school so I can pack whatever is left."

"I can help if you need it, we can tell your parents I'm a friend from school," Owen offers and I smile kissing his cheek. "I've also been thinking, I know you're dead set on going to New York on your own and being on your own through inducing labor and I admire your steadfast strength. However if you get out there and you need someone I'll be there. You'll be more and more pregnant it's just going to get more difficult and you might not be able to do it on your own. I don't want you to force yourself too because you don't think you have any other choice. The only person you know in New York is Eli and he has no idea you're pregnant so if you need someone with you then tell me and I will be there for you."

I smile and bite my lip but before I can respond the doorbell rings. Owen gets up pulling on his jeans to open his door. He pays for the food and takes it to the kitchen after locking my door again. He takes his jeans off again and starts getting the food from the bag. I take his hand and turn him toward me, gripping the back of his neck I abduct his lips in a tender, appreciative kiss.

"I know if I needed you that you'd drop everything and come and just knowing that makes me happy and gives me strength," I tell him when I release his lips.

Owen grins and I get out plates, we eat dinner in naked in front to the fire just as I wanted. After dinner Owen gets another blanket and we lie on our sides in front of the fire. Owen has his arm around me and we just lie there in silence watching the fire until it's last ember has burned out and we're both tired. Owen and I go up to my room and get in my bed and Owen holds me again as we fall asleep and I fall asleep happy.

 **The update next Monday will begin with Clare's going away party the following day. It may even include Clare leaving for New York.**


	13. Won't You Say I Love You

**Don't forget to vote for which story will replace** _ **Waiting on a Spark that hasn't Happened Yet**_ **on the DeGrassi Saviors website. The votes are very close so make sure you get your votes in.**

 **Ch. 13 Won't You Say I Love You**

 **(CLARE)**

"We should get up, I need to straighten up the house before my parents get back," I yawn looking at the time.

"I'll help you clean up," Owen yawns getting up and scratching his head sleepily, "what time are we supposed to be at Alli's?"

"Party starts at five," I reply. It's after one we slept late because we were up late but last night was wonderful and a part of me wishes I could have frozen time just to live last night over.

We both get up and go downstairs to get some food and then we clean up from last night. Owen packs up and we make sure there is absolutely no evidence of the two of us being here all week. And then Owen helps me pack up what little is left to pack and that I won't need for the rest of the week. My parents come home just as we're getting ready for the party. My mom gives me quite a look when I come down the stairs with Owen.

"Mom and Glen this is Owen he's a friend from school. He just came over to help me pack a little and we're going to Alli's party now," I inform my parents.

"It's nice to meet you Owen," Mom says slowly.

"You too Mr. and Mrs. Martin," Owen smiles politely.

He already put his bag in the car so my mom can't ask why he has a bag with him. We wave to my parents and go out to Owen's car and I start giggling.

"Did you see the look on my mom's face when we came downstairs? I can only imagine what was going through her mind when she saw us coming downstairs together."

"Well whatever she imagined I'm sure it didn't even come close to what we did this week," Owen smiles.

Since Owen has never been to Alli's I tell him how to get there but Alli lives close to Adam. Owen and I get out of the car and I knock on the door, Sav answers and gives us a look.

"Holy crap it's true! I thought Alli was joking when she said you two were a thing," Sav says and steps aside so we can come in. Sav hugs me but gives Owen a kind of harsh look, although Sav and Owen were never friends nor did they run in the same circles and aside from both having dated Anya probably have nothing in common. In fact I'm sure the only impression Sav has of Owen is that he's a chauvinist bully who once tried to pay Alli for a blow job. On the other hand Alli and I have been friends since the first day of grade nine and I've been here a lot so Sav's a little like an older brother to me.

"Oh good you're here, everything is ready and everyone should be here in a few minutes," Alli grins bouncing down the stairs and hugs me and even Owen.

Jenna comes down the stairs and hugs me and the doorbell rings, Sav answers again and then Dallas comes in with Adam and Maya. I hug them all, Owen hugs Dallas and the doorbell rings again. Dave comes in with Wes and Connor, Johnny comes last and that's everyone. I hug everyone, it's nice to see Dave and Wes again of course both are shocked that I'm with Owen in any capacity. Alli puts music on and there's food out, people talk and mingle. Owen mostly sticks to talking with Dallas, he talks a little with Connor and Dave though. Sav orders pizza for dinner and starts a fire in the fire place.

"So you ready to leave on Friday?" Alli asks me sitting on the mantle with me while we eat pizza.

"Yes and no," I reply.

"Having second thoughts about leaving Owen and having seconds thoughts about everything?" Alli asks.

"Not everything, I know I'm not ready to be a mom at all and that giving it up is the right thing. If I don't seize this opportunity and go to Columbia I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. I know that feels right, I have no doubts about those decisions. I'm even certain leaving next week is what's best I need to move on to a new chapter of my life and put this chapter behind. I had some great times and I'll miss all of you but the last year has just been one snowball downhill of disaster, beginning with Asher's assault. When I started with Owen it didn't really mean anything, it was experimentation, getting out aggression, getting off. It quickly became more, I didn't even realize how fast it became more, how much I wanted to be at his place and around him. I almost wish he'd move with me."

"Have you told him?"

"Not in so many words, anyway I know it wouldn't be right. He has a life here, he's going to come visit, a lot and we'll just keep doing that. I told him not to come until after I've induced though."

"You don't want them before?"

"I promised to call him if I needed him."

"Will you?" Alli asks.

"I don't know. It's not really fair to Owen, this isn't his and who knows what I'm going to be like in a few months. I did promise though; I don't know I guess we'll see what happens once I get out there."

"Have you told him that you're in love with him?"

"Not out loud but I think he knows," I reply looking at Owen with a smile and he looks over at me smiling at just the same moment.

"Well maybe he can transfer to a school in New York," Alli grins.

"If he makes that decision that's one thing that's one thing but I'm not going to ask that of him. He goes to U of T, he likes it there and his family is here, we're not even dating I'm not going to ask him to move to New York for me. Besides what if things are great now but they don't work out and he moved to New York just for me."

Alli shakes her head and gets up to get a drink and Dave takes her spot, he wants to know how Owen and I got together. Sav must hear this because he comes to sit down with us and hear the story.

"Never thought Drew would date Becky or that you'd ever find Drew attractive," Dave comments.

"I'm not surprised Drew was a jerk," Sav remarks.

"I try not to think about Drew and I have Owen now, sort of, I mean I have him but we're not a couple in the traditional sense and I'm leaving for New York next week. I'm going to the washroom excuse me."

I get up and go upstairs to use the washroom before I have to get into my relationship with Owen any more. When I come back downstairs Alli has a cake on the table, it has an airplane on it and says **GOOD LUCK AT COLUMBIA CLARE!** I smile at the cake and thank my friends as Sav begins cutting the cake.

"You should sit right here," Dallas grins setting me in Owen's lap. I just smile leaning against Owen and he puts his arms around my waist. Alli hands us each a piece of cake and first and then starts handing out cake to the others. "I think Clare and Owen should tell us some of these fantasies they've fulfilled for each other," Dallas comments when we're all eating.

"You don't give up easily do you?" I laugh.

"Nope," Dallas shakes his head.

"He just wants ideas," Alli comments.

"I'm not sure I want to hear this," Adam says.

"Me either," Connor comments.

"I do," Maya says.

"Last night was my favorite," I smile looking at Owen.

"Fire, candles and a full body massage," Owen enlightens them.

"Was your favorite the time we went to Honeywood?" I ask Owen.

"Honeywood was pretty great," Owen grins shifting me around to get his phone out and he unlocks it before opening the gallery.

"Wait you took pictures?"

"Of course I did no one would ever know it was you," Owen replies and finds a picture of me in the wig and leather skirt outfit getting hit on at the bar. "Check it out," Owen grins handing his phone to Dallas.

"Damn," Dallas comments while Alli whistles and Owen's phone gets passed around.

"I can't decide if I like eating food off of you while your bound or being the submissive better," Owen smiles.

"I don't see what's so hot about you being her submissive, the girls should be the submissive," Dallas remarks.

"You pig!" Alli grumbles and smooshes the rest of her cake into Dallas' face making us all laugh.

"That's because you're not enough of a man to realize how great being the submissive can be. There's nothing quite like coming home to Clare ordering me to strip, me to strip her and then make love to her," Owen smiles kissing my neck. Dallas has wiped most of the cake off his face and he's giving Alli a carnal grin. Maya's even giving Adam a slightly curiously carnal grin.

"I do so love having you as a submissive," I smile. Owen smiles kissing the nape of my neck again.

"Okay before he starts eating cake off you maybe we should get to presents," Adam comments.

"You guys shouldn't have gotten me presents."

"They're nothing that exciting but we all pitched in and Jenna and I picked everything up," Alli says.

She and Jenna get up and return with a gift basket of stuff. There's a tour book of New York, a membership to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, a map of the subway system and a guide to all the restaurants in Manhattan.

"This is great guys thank you so much," I grin at everyone.

I get off Owen's lap to hug everyone and sit next to him when I return. Owen is talking to Johnny and Adam sits next to me, we start talking about New York and all the things we want to do. We even talk about getting together with Eli. Then Owen starts talking about when he comes out to visit and at some point we stop talking to Johnny and Adam, actually we sort of forget that everyone else is even here.

"So when are you two going to tell each other that you're in love?" Connor blurts out and everyone else goes quiet looking at Owen and I.

"We're not even dating," I say slightly uncomfortable since I've been put on the spot, "and we've only been…whatever you'd define us as for a couple of months."

"Yeah right you two are totally in love," Dallas remarks and the others nod in agreement.

"So Sav how is Acadia University Music Conservatory?" I question to change the subject and it works. People go back to their conversations and I start talking to Sav while Owen is now talking to Adam.

Since it's Saturday the party goes until after midnight. When people begin to leave Alli takes me outside.

"I have something else for you, technically it's also from everyone but they don't know it. I lied and said the museum membership was more expensive than it was. Anyway here," Alli says opening the trunk of her car, "a curved body pillow, a heat pillow, antacids and stretchmark cream. At least some of what will make you more comfortable in your third trimester."

"Thanks Alli this is great, now let's get it into Owen's car before anyone else sees," I remark and go into Alli's again. "Owen I need your keys," I tell him and he takes them from his pocket tossing them to me.

Alli and I put the stuff in Owen's car and then we go back in. Dallas, Adam, Maya, Connor, Wes and Dave have already left. Johnny is about to leave and I should get home so we say goodnight, I thank Alli and Jenna for the party and we leave.

"I guess you're sleeping at home tonight?"

"After my parents saw you I better sleep at home," I reply so Owen drives me home. "Uh Alli gave me a bunch of pregnancy stuff that my parents can't see can I leave it in your car?" I ask when Owen parks.

"Yeah no problem," Owen nods.

We get out and I grab my gift basket, Mom and Glen should be asleep but they may have waited up. When I unlock the door I find all the lights downstairs are off.

"So I'll call you tomorrow," I say slowly.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow goodnight Clare," Owen replies and turns to leave.

"Hey Owen," I call and he turns back to me, "do you think you could take me to the airport on Friday?"

"I would love to," he smiles before leaving and I grin.

 **(OWEN)**

I'm woken up Sunday morning by a soft kiss and of course I know it's Clare, without opening my eyes I grip her waist and pull her into bed with me. I hold her close and keep my lips to hers.

"You came over early," I smile when I finally release her lips.

"We don't have all day my mom wants to have dinner as a family tonight. We're going out it's my going away dinner since they don't know if we'll have time this week. So I thought I'd come over as early as possible."

"Good plan and I'm in charge until you leave," I smile ensnaring her lips once more. "You are wearing clothes, that should change," I comment when I release her from the kiss.

Clare grins and sits up, I watch her undress completely as I get my boxers off. When Clare is naked she lies on her side and I turn on my side. I brush a strand of hair behind her ear and caress her soft skin, hands feeling my way along her body until I find her breasts and I fondle them. After a few minutes my fingers find their way to her waiting slit and sliding in, my lips leave hers and kiss along her neck. Clare starts to moan and her legs open a little more. I strum her pussy lips and stroke her core until she's moaning and trembling. When she's getting close to orgasm I stop and get behind her opening her legs as I stroke myself a little before penetrating her. I hold Clare with both arms around her and gently squeeze her breasts as I thrust in slowly. In this position her core clenches around me, I moan and quiver slightly kissing Clare's neck, holding back before I erupt in orgasm. I can only hold back for so long though and when I feel like I won't be able to stand it any longer I begin rubbing her clit in soft gentle circles. It sends Clare over the edge and she releases in a quivering, screaming orgasm. I release with a final thrust and grunting Clare's name before I pull out, I kiss Clare's temple lying down again with a smile.

"I'm hungry now," Clare says.

"I suppose I should feed you," I remark getting up.

Clare gets up and we both go out to my kitchen and we begin making pancakes both of us still naked. We eat in my bed still naked and then wash the dishes together sill naked. Since I won't get her this evening I make the most of the time we do have today, especially because I'm not sure how much I'll get her this week with finals and student council business. So after we do the dishes I pull her into the shower and wash her body, then her hair.

"I guess you'll be taking all your toiletries from my place sometime this week," I say while she's washing my body.

"I think I'll leave them here, I'm sure I'll be back to visit my parents at which time I'll want to see you," she replies and I smile.

When we get out of shower I take her to my bed and spend at least an hour kissing the luscious, silky flesh of her naked body. With every touch of my lips to her flesh I realize how much I'm going to miss this body and everything that goes with it. We make love again, eat naked again, clean naked again, spend the entire day naked and make love several more times but she has to leave me at four to get home for dinner.

"I'll come over as soon as I'm done with school tomorrow, I have my Biology final after lunch, shouldn't take me long," Clare says as she gets dressed again.

"Not going to student council?"

"What's the point I'm leaving at the end of the week. Principal Simpson knows and they can get by without a VP for the last few weeks of school."

"Then I will eagerly be awaiting you, now let's see what fantasy would I like to do tomorrow?"

"Better make it good you only have a few more days."

"Don't remind me," I grimace.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Clare says giving me a sultry kiss before she leaves my apartment.

I clean up a little and look in my kitchen for something to eat but I haven't been shopping in a while. I don't really want to order in and I don't feel much like eating alone but Clare has plans so I call Johnny.

"Hey you got plans for dinner?"

"Nope."

"You want to grab some dinner?"

"Cool."

We agree on where to meet and I get dressed before leaving my apartment. I get to the restaurant first and get us a table.

"Feeling lonely already?" Johnny teases as he sits down.

"This whole thing totally sucks and what's worse I got myself into it willingly. I knew it couldn't last, I knew she was leaving."

"Well I'm sure at the time you were just thinking you'd have a hot girl all to yourself to fulfill your sexual fantasies. Can't blame you for that one," Johnny comments picking up his menu and a waiter comes over to get our drink order.

"Yes that is true and when she kind of jumped me and we fucked on the table in the student council office that was awesome. But you'd think I would have gone running when she insisted on a contract."

"Again hot girl at your disposal to fulfill your sexual fantasies, and I'm sure you were pretty excited to fulfill some of her fantasies."

"Yes I was so when did it go from sex and a few other things to falling in love?"

"Not sure but you both did and you're very cute together. Have you thought about transferring with her and moving to New York?"

"Yes I have, multiple times and I've even started looking into transferring I just haven't told Clare. I'll wait until she gets to New York and I visit her. Of course I'm taking her to the airport on Friday so there's always a chance she'll beg me to come with her."

 **(CLARE)**

"I'll be studying with Alli and Jenna late so I won't be home for dinner and may spend the night," I tell Mom before leaving for school Monday morning.

"Okay Clare, let us know if you're going to sleep over," Mom replies.

"I will," I say before I grab my bag and leave.

I get in my car and drive to school, parking and go inside. I start walking to my locker and Drew grabs my hand pulling me into a dark empty classroom.

"What do you want Andrew? Did you hear from Dallas about all the fantasies Owen and I have done and you're trying to get more than a quick fuck in the prop room?"

"No you're disgusting I wouldn't ever touch you again I don't know what I ever saw in you but that doesn't mean you can just resign," he growls angrily. Amazing how he can call me disgusting the words stab through to my heart. Of course it might have something to do with the fact that I'm carrying his child.

"I'm not resigning you incredible ignoramus, you know acting like a dick won't make yours any bigger. I'm not resigning I'm leaving early and I went through the proper process if you'd read the bylaws you'd have seen that any council member can keep their position and not be present without being replaced for a period not exceeding six weeks and I will not be."

"Well who takes over your responsibilities when you're gone?"

"You do, read the damn bylaws."

"How am I supposed to do my job and yours?"

"It's no longer my problem so I honestly don't care," I respond and leave the classroom. I walk to my locker in a huff and lean against it getting out my phone and call Owen. "I know you're in charge but I need you to come to DeGrassi at lunch, Drew is an ass and I need to get out some frustration," I tell Owen's voicemail and close my eyes.

"What did my brother do?" Adam's voice next to me makes me jump and I open my eyes.

"Other than being rude and insulting he's upset that I'm leaving him with extra work. I told him to figure it out," I reply turning to open my locker.

"I'm sorry my brother is such a jerk."

"It's not your fault Adam, I wish Drew and I weren't fighting and didn't hate each other just before I was leaving but it's not your fault. I just keep telling myself that I'll be in New York in a few days and forget all about Drew," I comment closing my locker and inadvertently touching my stomach but quickly take my hand away.

"So you'll go to New York and forget about Drew what about Owen?" Adam asks and I lean against my locker again.

"Owen is another story; he's coming to visit me in New York he promised to come a lot."

"Yeah I've heard; why don't you just ask him to move to New York with you?"

"Not you too," I reply as I start walking to first period.

"It's a fair question, you and Owen care about each other and you're about to leave. I'm pretty sure he'd move to New York if you asked him to," Adam comments as we enter the class and I see Drew here.

"I'm pretty sure he would too but I won't ask him to, I can't," I reply sitting at my desk.

The teacher comes in and begins class. I try to put Drew out of my mind for the rest of class but it doesn't really work. When the bell rings Adam and I walk to writer's craft. I am able to enjoy this class and when I leave class I find Owen waiting and I smile.

"How'd you get in?" I question but I'm smiling wide at the mere sight of him.

"I walked in, told Simpson I was here for Tris. You called and I came," Owen grins and Adam elbows me.

"I'm going to go eat with Maya," Adam remarks, "have fun."

"So where shall we go to vent this frustration? Or should I just punch Drew's head through a locker I'm sure that would help you work out that frustration," Owen comments.

"Let's forget about Drew let's just go somewhere that you can make love to me and fuck Drew right out of my mind."

"I have an idea come on," Owen grins taking my hand and pulling me down the hall. We go to the boy's locker room first but people are in there so Owen takes me to the chemistry classroom. It's unlocked so once we're in he locks the door and turns off most of the lights., and closes the blinds

"Chemistry?" I question.

"Not chemistry a lab," Owen says running back to supplies and grabbing a lab coat and safety glasses. "You should take your clothes off now," Owen tells me so I begin undressing. I'm wearing a dress so it's not hard and he helps me step out of the panties. "Now you are the sexy scientist working on an experiment," Owen comments putting the lab coat on me.

"Sexy scientist working naked?" I question.

"You're working with volatile chemicals you don't want to get on your clothes," Owen says and I twist my mouth at him. "Hey this is my fantasy work with me," Owen replies while I'm buttoning up the lab coat and he puts the safety glasses on me.

"Okay so if I'm the sexy scientist who are you?"

"I'm you're assistant," Owen replies going back to the supplies and getting another lab coat for himself. He begins to undress again and I smile.

I button up the last button and go to one of the tables pretending to work until Owen comes over to me. He picks up a flask and pretends to mix chemicals for a moment, we're not actually mixing chemicals of course everything is empty. This might be his fantasy but I decide to take charge. I don't bother with dialog, no need to and we don't really have time he locked the door but it only takes a janitor to unlock the door. I grab Owen and smash my lips to his while I begin unbuttoning his lab coat. Owen takes off my safety glasses and begins unbuttoning my lab coat, he gets it open and then picks me up and sets me on the teacher's desk. I wrap my legs around him and rubs my slit while I stroke him until he's hard as a rock and I'm dripping. Then Owen pulls me forward and thrusts into me. I moan and grip him tightly, I tremble and moan against his lips. The fear that someone could interrupt us spurs us to go fast, also my frustration with Drew is helping. We climax at the same time and I'm trembling so hard I'm shaking the desk. Owen thrusts hard a couple more times before pulling out and I lean on his chest.

"That was fun, I love having sex in the school. I like having sex anywhere with you," Owen grins.

"I should probably eat I have a final in like twenty minutes," I comment as Owen helps me off the desk.

"Yeah I have some homework and my own finals to study for," Owen says as we begin getting dressed again. "You still coming over after school?"

"Yep as soon as I'm done," I grin.

Owen and I get dressed and leave the chemistry lab, with all the curtains closed and the lab coats we used still on the teacher's desk. Because everyone either knows about our arrangement or things we're dating Owen puts his arm around me as we walk down the hall.

"Hey Owen I'd ask you what you were doing here but I can guess. I'm assuming every time I've seen you here recently you and Clare were getting nasty somewhere in the school," Dallas remarks approaching with Alli.

"Yes we were, the chemistry lab is a great place for roleplaying," Owen grins and turns to me, "I'll see you after your test."

He then fives me a passionate kiss before he leaves and I smile.

"So what was going on in the chemistry lab?" Dallas asks putting his other arm around me as we begin walking down the hall again.

"Use your imagination," I reply slipping out of his arm to go to the caf for something to eat.

 **The update next Monday will pick up probably with Clare arriving at Owen's and include her leaving for New York.**


	14. Those Words that Everyone Knows

**Next week there is no story on Friday or Saturday. Make sure you check the calendar on the DeGrassi Saviors website (see the link on my profile page) for the full calendar.**

 **Also don't forget to vote in the poll on the site to vote for which story will replace** _ **Waiting on a Spark that Hasn't Happened Yet**_ **when it ends.**

 **It's a wee bit on the short side tonight, long and busy day.**

 **Ch. 14 Those Words that Everyone Knows**

 **(OWEN)**

My front door opens and Clare comes in, she drops her books, takes my laptop from me and sets it on the table before planting herself in my lap. Her arms go around my neck and she kidnaps my lips into a passionate and heated kiss.

"Do I need to punch Drew?" I ask when we break from the kiss and she puts her head on my shoulder.

"Yes," she pouts slightly. "He and Becky both, they were so rude I cannot wait to be rid of them and be out of here," she says and then turns to look at me, "I meant to be away from them not from you. Sorry I didn't mean to come over here in a bad mood that's not how I want these last few days to go. I don't have any homework but I will need to study later, well I should study later but I'm sure you have a fantasy tonight."

"I do but why don't you go take a nice long shower and relax and forget about Drew and Becky. Change into some fresh clothes and we'll go out to dinner," I tell her.

"A shower sounds nice," she smiles and gives me another quick kiss before getting up.

I continue with studying until I hear the shower turn off and I go into the bedroom to change. It's early still but that's fine we'll drive a little, have an adventure, I'm sure she could use one. She comes out of the washroom still a little wet and wearing just a towel. I grin and take the towel from her grinning at the sight of her naked body. I smile and get her on the bed kissing her skin and sucking on each of her nipples.

"Are we going to dinner or are eating dinner off of me," she laughs when I don't stop.

"That's very tempting but I'll save that for tomorrow night. Get dressed but no panties."

"So I'm going to dinner with no panties? Is that the fantasy?"

"It's the first part I thought we might do some role play later."

"French Maid again or the nurse?"

"Nurse and I'll be the doctor giving you an exam. We'll do that after dinner though so for now get dressed," I tell her getting off the bed and helping her stand.

Clare wears a blue halter dress, it's casual but she looks gorgeous, the dress is form fitting up top showing off her breasts but loose below that so to hide her growing belly. She has simple black sandals with the dress and a light jacket. She looks incredible compared to me in dark jeans and a button up.

"You know it's just after three this isn't exactly dinner time," Clare comments as we go down to my car.

"I thought we'd explore, we'll just start randomly driving, get at least an hour away and find a place to eat. Plus I plan to take advantage of the fact that you have no panties," I grin. "Now then quickly north or south?" I ask as we approach the freeway.

"North," she says and I hike up her skirt caressing along her leg. It's a good thing I have an SUV so that we're high up. Otherwise people in cars higher than us would be able to see what I'm doing with her. Big rigs and possibly a few of those peeny-mobile monster trucks might still be able to see but I'll be careful about driving near them.

"Continue north or go east?" I question as my hand begins stroking the inside pf her thigh. I haven't gotten near her pussy yet but I'm teasing at it and my fingers are getting close. Clare bites her lip, squirms a little and slides down in her seat as she opens her legs just slightly.

"East," she exhales.

I get on the freeway going east and keep going, oh sure there are exits and freeway interchanges but my fingers slide into her wet slit and I plan to get her to orgasm at least once before we stope to eat. One finger at first, barely probing into her core and then coming out again. Clare moans, biting her lip and squirming a bit, silently begging me to go in deeper but for the moment I refrain. I wait several kilometers before I add another finger and go in just a little deeper. Clare opens her legs more, my hand rests on her pubic bone lightly pressing on her clit any time my finger slides in.

After about half an hour we're in more rural area and there isn't much around. Even the freeway exits are fewer and far between out here. While I continue to finger Clare and watch her beautiful face lost to euphoria I have a brief fantasy of pulling off onto one of these secluded roads. Finding a cabin, a remote cabin near a pond with a waterfall where we runaway and live. We rarely wear clothes even outside but we're so secluded it doesn't matter because no one comes to us unless we want them to. And as it is my fantasy she's not pregnant with Drew's kid. It's just us, no expectations, no colleges, no pregnancy just the two of us and our fantasies. Of course it's a fantasy I'll never be able to live out, more of a dream than a fantasy I suppose, an impossible dream.

Clare is moaning now, shifting in her seat and her dress is pulled up. She's biting her lip, rolling it between her teeth and gripping the seat cushion tightly. I add another finger and go in a little deeper, Clare begins to purr. She moans my name and between deep breaths and begging for more and for me to go deeper and deeper until she finally climaxes. Screaming out in a trembling orgasm, she grips the dashboard to steady herself. I slow down for only a moment to let her catch her breath and then I speed up again. By the time she reaches a second orgasm we've been on the road for about 45 minutes. I remove my fingers and give her a couple of moments to recover while I find an exit into a populated area.

"Left or right?" I ask her as we approach a stoplight.

"Right," she says straightening up a little and looking in the mirror to fix her hair. "Straight," she tells me when we get to the next intersection. "Now right and then two lefts," she instructs.

I follow her instructions and we end up in a business district but I stop at the first restaurant I find. It says it's Mediterranean food and after looking at the menu we decide it looks good so we go in. The waiter seats us and I request a booth for full access to Clare, I go to the washroom to wash my hands before eating. We start looking at the menu and I start rubbing her leg again.

"You know if you finger me too many times I might not have the energy for roleplay when we get home," she comments.

"Then I'll rub you in bed and eat you out before making love to you," I grin and she giggles while the waitress approaches to give us our drinks.

"Lucky girl," the waitress comments as she gives our drinks.

"Oh I know," Clare purrs caressing my cheek, "he just lives to please me don't you?"

"Yes Mistress," I reply.

"Does he have a brother?" The waitress questions.

"Yes but he's younger and also gay," I tell her.

"Damn," she responds before walking off and Clare giggles again.

"You know everyone is jealous of what we have," I comment to Clare.

"Oh? And what do we have?"

"An incredible sex life," I reply and she laughs again.

"That we do," she nods.

"You know I…" I begin and she looks at me waiting for me to say it, "I think I'll get an appetizer."

"Yeah I am pretty hungry an appetizer sounds good."

We look at the menu, agree on an appetizer which we order first and then decide what to eat. I behave for most of dinner so that she can actually eat. She doesn't talk much but she asks about my classes. I mostly behave while we're eating however every so often I rub her leg or tease her pussy lips. After we eat and we're waiting for the check is another story.

"Slide down a little and open those legs for me nice and wide," I command her and she does.

I start with three fingers and she gasps, gripping the table cloth a little and then my leg and the seat. I add another finger and she slides down more as her eyes flutter. She bites her lip doing her best to hold her composure but when I add my thumb and am now fisting her she leans against me and muffles the moan on my shoulder. We've attracted some attention now, although Clare's not really attempting to look normal anymore but as we're about an hour from home and she'll probably never see them again I'm not sure she cares. She's so far down on the seat pretty much only her head is visible above the table and her eyes are half-lidded. I'm fisting her fast now, it's only us a few couples plus what looks like some business men, no families or anything. I guess I'm a bit of an exhibitionist but I'm really enjoying the way everyone else is watching us, I enjoy the jealousy on their faces. When Clare is ready to explode in orgasm, I turn and capture her lips. I slow down before withdrawing my hand and excuse myself to the washroom while Clare lies down to recover. I do see the business men watching our table and the look in their eyes when they see me get up and that Clare is alone so I stop at their table.

"If any of you leave this table and go over to her I'll hurt you, very badly."

I still don't trust them not to do anything so I wash my hands quickly and go back to the table. Clare is still lying down so I lift her head and put it in my lap. The waitress brings the check and I pay, Clare leaves without looking at anyone but when we're back in my car she says she's thirsty. I stop at a gas station and get her some water while I fill up. I put the address into my GPS and start driving us home, the sun is setting and it's actually very pretty, and romantic, so I decide to divert. I find a secluded spot and pull off to park, I grab a blanket from the back and open Clare's door holding my hand out to her.

She doesn't say a word; she knows what I'm thinking. She unbuckles her seatbelt and takes my hand, I put the blanket down in the grass and dirt. No one is around and it's nearly dark but I'm not going to have us get entirely naked either. I lie her on the blanket and pull her skirt up and she spreads her legs, I unzip my jeans and pull them down with my boxers just enough. I stroke myself quickly to get hard and thrust into her, Clare moans and arches her back, she grips my shoulders and my eyes lock onto hers. I smile and she smiles, biting her lip and blushing just slightly. We watch the sun set as we make love slowly, reaching climax together after dusk we lie there a while and watch the stars come out.

"I guess we should go home now, I think I'll save the roleplay for tomorrow night," I comment when it begins to get cold.

"A good idea, I hate to say it but I should probably get my books and go home to study, my first final is early tomorrow but I think I'll leave as soon as the final is over. I don't have another class that morning and I don't need to go to Biology."

"You're leaving me in a few days and you're going to go home to study?"

"Sorry but I do have to spend some time at home," she replies as we get back in the car.

I drive us to my place and she gets her stuff before going home. When I get out of class Tuesday I find Clare not already at my place but already dressed in her nurse's costume. We roleplay as doctor and sexy nurse for a couple of hours, mostly me "examining" her but really teasing her, and then we make love. After which I order us dinner and she stays to study. She even spends the night because she has no finals on Wednesday and she sees no reason to go to class. On Wednesday morning she wakes me up by serving me breakfast in bed naked, which is a wonderful way to be awoken possibly the best way ever. I actually do have a final on Wednesday but she's at my place all day and we do so many wonderfully naughty things when I get out of class.

All week when we're together we very nearly say the words but not quite, it almost becomes like a game. Saying things like "You know I love…chocolate sauce" or "I love…your smile" or things along those lines but we never get out those three little words. I'm afraid to say them because I'm afraid she'll run and she…well I'm not sure, maybe she's afraid to stay if she says them. Whatever the case we don't say them.

"It's my last night, I promised Mom I'd be home for dinner and I should sleep there. I think Mom is going to start going through my baby pictures and stuff. My final tomorrow starts at eleven, I'll be done by the time you're out of class," Clare tells me after making love Thursday afternoon.

"I'll pick you up from DeGrassi tomorrow then," I tell her before taking her into my arms and my lips embrace hers for a passionate kiss.

 **(CLARE)**

I wait on the front steps for Owen to pick me up, this is it I'm leaving DeGrassi and Toronto. I've been saying goodbye to my friends all morning, Alli got the most tearful. Adam and I had our last final together and he's waiting on the steps with me. When we see Owen pull up Adam hugs me tightly.

"I'll be moving in about a month, if you start to go crazy or you need someone call me. Or tell Owen to get his butt down there," Adam says.

"I'll be okay, I'll miss you so get down there fast," I tell him.

"Let me know you landed safely," Adam insists releasing me.

I nod and grab my backpack going down to Owen's car, Owen waves to Adam as we drive off. I take a deep breath, it waivers when I exhale, I'm confident in leaving DeGrassi and Toronto, even my parents, but there are some things I'm going to miss, well people I'm going to miss. At least Adam will be moving to New York relatively soon and Alli is going to swing through New York to go to Boston.

I can hardly look at Owen as he drives to my house. My suitcases are by the door and I'm moving to a furnished apartment, the few boxes of stuff I want or need in New York will start getting sent by Mom and Glen next week. Owen and I get my bags into the car and he drives me to the airport. He actually parks and walks through the airport with me until he can't go any farther.

"Let me know you landed safely," he says handing me my other bag.

"I will. You're coming out right? After August 15th when I induce?"

"I'll be there, and if you need me there sooner call and I will be there."

"I know," I nod letting go of my bags to hug him tightly and biting back the tears. I kiss him quickly and turn away again to go to the security and customs line but Owen grabs my hand and turns me back to him.

"You know I love you," Owen whispers.

"I know," I smile, "you know I love you too."

"I know," Owen grins and ensnares my lips. He cups my chin and I put my arms around his neck, Owen's other hand rests at the small of my back. It's a kiss of passion, of wanting, of tenderness and love.

I don't want to break the kiss; I never want to leave his lips but I have to go. It takes everything I have in this moment to release his lips and walk away. I grab my bags and get in line, biting my lip to keep from crying. I don't look back, if I look back I might run to his arms again. I try put Owen out of my mind, it's fairly easy as I'm going through customs but going through security and waiting to board I have nothing to do but think. I text my Mom and Adam that I'm waiting to board then I get something to eat. I sit at the gate and read until it's time to board. It's a short flight and when we land I text Adam, Owen and Mom.

 **Clare: Landed safely.**

They all text back to say they're glad to hear it. Mom also sends a whole bunch of things I shouldn't do and tells me to be safe. I get my bags and go out to the shuttles and cabs. I hail a cab and it takes me to the apartment building near Columbia where I'll be living. I pay the cab and go to the manager's office. I tell them who I am and I have to sign some paperwork then the manager takes me up to my apartment and gives me my key. I text them all again to say that I've arrived at the apartment safely. I take my suitcases into the bedroom and my phone rings, it's Owen and I answer.

"Hi."

"How's the apartment?"

"It's pretty nice, just a studio apartment but it's in a good neighborhood and the furniture and everything is pretty nice. There seems to be everything I need, haven't actually looked in the kitchen or washroom although it's supposed to be fully equipped."

"Is the building safe?"

"Yeah I think so; I'll make sure I lock both the deadbolts though."

"Good."

"I should unpack and see if there's anything I need for tonight. I'll call you soon."

"I love you," Owen says.

"I love you too."

I hang up and look around the apartment, there are dishes and pots but I do notice I need some things. Things I will need for the night like toilet paper so I go downstairs hoping to find out where the closes store is but find the office closed so I look it up on my phone. There's a convenience store just up the block so I walk there and get some basics including a few things to eat. I have cereal for dinner while watching TV and then I unpack my suitcases and Mom calls. She talks for over an hour about the city and being safe in the city and how much she misses me. She's known about this for months, she thought it was great but now that I'm gone she's crying about how she much she misses me. About the time I hang up with Mom Alli calls, she does most of the talking but asks about the apartment. When I hang up with Alli Adam calls.

"Are you out clubbing yet?" Adam asks when I answer and I laugh.

"Hi Clare," Dallas calls.

"Hi Dallas," I smile.

"So how much do you miss Owen?"

"A lot, we did say I love you though."

"It's about freaking time! Don't tell me you said it over the phone," Adam comments.

"No at the airport just before I go in the line for customs."

"At least you said it so is he going to fly out next weekend?"

"No he's coming out later this summer after I've gotten settled."

"Yeah I wonder how long that will last," Adam comments and I bite my lip. I'm determined to stick to it because I'm pregnant, because I know how emotional I'll get in the third trimester and I know how I feel about him. Anyway I'm determined to get through this on my own.

"In a month I'll have you," I reply.

"Yeah but I'm not Owen."

"No but you are my best friend."

I talk with Adam a few more minutes before hanging up. I get ready for bed and get in bed but it's hard to sleep and all I can think is that I wish Owen was here with me.

 **Update next Monday will probably jump ahead a few days to Clare and Owen being without each other. Will Clare really make it most of the summer without Owen?**


	15. When I Miss You, When I'm Dying to Kiss

**Don't forget that there is no story tomorrow night because I will be at an event that night.**

 **There's also a possibility there may not be a chapter next Sunday or Monday either. I will let you guys know by Friday if there will not be chapters.**

 **The poll on my page on the DeGrassi Saviors website will be coming down on Wednesday as soon as I've posted** _ **Waiting on a Spark that Hasn't Happened Yet**_ **. Make sure you get those votes in now.**

 **As much as I'd like to write long chapters every day the crazy business of work and life make that very hard. So in general expect chapters to be about 3500-4000 words in length that's about an average chapter at this point. If it's very short (under 3000 words) I will let you guys know and on the rare occasion when I have the time/energy for a longer chapter it will be a nice surprise.**

 **Ch. 15 When I Miss You, When I'm Dying to Kiss You**

 **(OWEN)**

"DUDE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN UP," Dallas yells as he bangs on my door.

"Geez what?" I grumble opening the door.

Dallas walks in followed by Alli, Adam, Maya and my brother. No one but my brother has been here before so everyone else looks around before finding somewhere to sit.

"Your apartment is a mess," Alli comments and I glower at her.

"Yeah well I kept it clean for Clare," I reply.

"And Clare is the reason we're all here. She's been gone for five days and you've been moping around for all of them," Dallas comments.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but don't you all have school or something?"

"It's four o'clock we're out of school and finals are done, prom is Saturday we've got nothing to do tomorrow since it's the last day it's just cleaning out our lockers. So we're here to cheer you up," Adam says.

"Have you called Clare?" Maya questions.

"Yeah every day, she doesn't always answer though sometimes she texts back that she can't talk."

"She's just scared, she's alone and adjusting to a new city. She ran to get away from my brother but it kept her away from you too. She's terrified to tell you how much she needs you and wants you there because she's worried you'll move there to be with her and if it doesn't work out she doesn't want you to resent her for taking you from your life here. So instead of telling you that she needs you she's going to distance herself as much as she can and probably try and get you to date other people and forget about her despite the fact that she's madly in love with you," Adam tells me.

"That doesn't make sense, and I don't want anyone else but her!"

"Adam's right and it makes perfect Clare sense, it's neurotic yet rational. She thinks it will prevent her from getting hurt in the long run even if she's in pain now. Can you really blame her? She's been hurt by nearly every guy she's ever been with. K.C. left her for Jenna, Eli gave her a whole mess of hurt, Jake before they settled into being stepsiblings and of course Drew," Alli adds.

"Yeah well she can push me away all she wants but I'm not going anywhere," I reply.

"And I'm sure when she finally lets you go out there this summer you can prove it to her. For now we're going out come on," Dallas says pulling me up with some help from Tris.

I get up and grab my wallet and keys, Adam borrowed his mom's van so we can all go together. Adam drives and Maya sits up front, Tris and I take the two middle seats while Dallas and Alli take the backseat. We play paintball and then go to the Go-Kart track before getting pizza for dinner. As resistant as I was to going out with everyone it does get my mind off Clare for a bit.

"Still thinking of moving to New York?" Dallas asks while we're in the washroom at the pizza place.

"Not just thinking I've applied to transfer to NYU but I haven't told Clare yet."

"Probably a good idea she'd tell you never to come out," Dallas comments as we wash our hands and leave the washroom.

"Okay you two are her closest friends how do I convince Clare that pushing me away is a bad idea?" I ask Alli and Adam when we sit back down again.

"You don't she'll have to decide for herself. Look eventually she'll realize she's being a stubborn fool and she needs you but she has to realize it on her own. If you push her she'll take herself to the edge and hopefully pull herself back before she falls, but she'll still have been to that edge and been hurt by going there," Alli tells me.

"Alli is right, she'll probably realize it the second you get there and you're holding her but try to convince her she needs you now and she'll end things. End things or do something crazy," Adam remarks.

"Her logic really sucks sometimes," I grumble.

"So when are you going to tell Mom and Dad you're moving to New York?" Tris asks.

"I don't know if I'm moving to New York yet. Clare might tell me not to move even after I go out there," I reply.

"Oh please, even if she tells you not move after you go out you'll still move. You'll move there and be there for her until she realizes what an idiot she's been and proves you right. I know you would because it's who you are. Just tell Mom and Dad about Clare, Mom will be thrilled that you're in love," my brother advises and I smile.

We hang out for a bit longer before Adam starts taking people home and drops me off first. I thank everyone for dragging me out and go up to my apartment. As soon as I have the door locked I get my phone out and call Clare, she actually picks up this time.

"Hi."

"Hi, how are you? You're twenty-four weeks today right?"

"I'm fine and yes twenty-four weeks. A month from my third trimester now. I've been busy exploring the city and I've been going to a lot of lectures at Columbia. I'm even auditing a class, my counselor thought it would be good and the teacher is nice. How are you? How are things in Toronto?"

"Good I'm glad you're keeping busy. I'm okay, not much to tell. Been spending time with my family and friends. I miss you."

"I miss you too, I love you," she says and I smile.

"I love you too. I guess I'll see you in a couple of months unless you need me to come out sooner."

"I'll be okay, Adam will be here in a few weeks and we're going to get together with Eli. I'll call you after I've induced and you can come down after that, stay for a few weeks until you need to be back for school."

"Yeah back for school," I reply slowly.

We talk for a couple more hours, staying on the phone even when we get ready for bed. When we start to fall asleep we say goodnight.

"I love you, goodnight Owen."

"Goodnight Clare I love you."

I look around the apartment; it seems so empty without Clare. It took about one night of her being away for me to realize nights were going to be the hardest. It's not as if she was at my apartment every night but she was here a lot, nearly every night and it feels so empty without her. I miss her always but nights when I miss her the most and I'm dying to kiss her are the hardest. I hope the next few months go by quickly so we're together again.

 **(CLARE)**

"Kid you've kicking like a mule these last few days," I groan as I get out of bed.

I go to the washroom and clean up a bit brushing my hair before I sit down on the sofa to video chat with Adam and my friends. They graduate from DeGrassi today and I've already been in New York a month already. I've been keeping busy with lectures and the class at Columbia, going to museums and Central Park. I talk to Mom once a week, Adam and Alli and Jenna at least three times a week, and Owen…I talk to him a few times a week. Sometimes we talk every other day and sometimes it's several days between conversations. He calls every day and sometimes I call him, however I can't bear to talk to him sometimes. When I miss him and need him the most is when I can't bear to talk to him because if I do I'll beg him to come here and be with me and I know I'll regret that. I want him here so much and so often when he does come out after I induce I don't know if I'll be able to let him leave.

"Hey Clare, you should be here you know," Adam remarks when his face appears on his phone screen.

"I don't need to be there, I wanted to call and say congrats to you, Alli, Jenna, Connor and Dallas. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too. Guys come say hi to Clare," Adam calls and passes his phone so each of them can say hi. I tell each of them hi and congrats on graduating but they're all getting into their gowns so I can't talk to them for long. "You know Owen is here to see us graduate you should call him later at our BBQ," Adam comments.

"Adam go graduate I'll call you later."

I hang up and set my phone down. It's Saturday so I don't have class today, not that I have to go to the class every time because I'm auditing but I like to go. There is a lecture tonight, I've been going to nearly every lecture at the school just to keep busy and doing something so I don't miss Owen or stress about the pregnancy. It took about a day of me being here alone to realize I would go crazy if I had nothing to do so I found lots of things to do. I walk from my apartment to one of my favorite cafés down the street and sit there for a while and watch the people. When I get a notice on my phone that Alli posted pics from the graduation and I see them throwing their hats I return to my apartment. Once I'm in with the door locked I call Owen.

"Hey I just got to Adam's BBQ, well Drew's BBQ too but I'm pretending like he's not here. He broke up with Becky you know," Owen tells me and I can hear him walking.

"Yeah Adam told me, can't say I'm sorry."

"Yeah don't think anyone is. So how are you feeling? You're entering your third trimester in a few days."

"Yeah on Thursday I'll be officially in my third trimester. I'm feeling pretty good so far but I know it's going to get harder. My back will start to hurt and my feet will hurt, heartburn and other things. I'll be okay though, I haven't gained that much weight and I'm taking care of myself."

"Should I come out there to rub your feet and back, make you tea when you have heartburn?"

"That's sweet but no I'll be alright, Adam will be here next week. I'll have him here, we're even going to get together with Eli," I tell him.

"I know but neither of them know you're pregnant," Owen replies.

"Owen! Aren't you at the Torres party who heard you say that?"

"No one did I'm not stupid, I'm in the house in Drew's room, he's changing for the party, anyway he already knows you're pregnant but he won't tell his brother because he'd have to admit it's his," Owen informs me.

"It's not mine," I hear Drew calling from the background.

"I'd love to see his face right now. I know Adam doesn't know I'm pregnant but he'll be here. He'll sit with me when I'm not feeling well and I'm sure pick me up something if I need it."

"Yeah I know but it's not the same. Look I know you're pregnant and full of emotion and scared about things and I know you're determined to do this alone. I know you're afraid to have come down early but don't do this alone if you need someone. It's going to get harder, physically and emotionally and I don't want you to suffer alone because you're too stubborn to call me and tell me you need me. If you need me I'm on the next flight."

"I know," I say quietly and hear Owen sigh slightly. "You probably shouldn't hide in Drew's room talking to me the whole time so let me hang up with you and call Adam," I say after a moment.

"You don't need to do that I'll go downstairs and they can pass my phone around," Owen tells me and I hear him leaving Drew's room. "WHO WANTS TO SAY HI TO CLARE?" I hear him yell to the party and I laugh. Connor says hi and I talk with Jenna for a moment before Dallas gets the phone.

"You know he's still moping around because he misses you," Dallas tells me.

"I miss him too but I just can't have him hear yet. I need to be stable in my life here and I'm not yet."

"You're so stubborn," Dallas grumbles.

"Yes but so is he. So when are you leaving for Japan?" I question.

"A couple of weeks, I'm going home tomorrow to spend the time with my parents."

"I can't believe you'll be all the way in Japan next year."

"Yeah but they were the only team to recruit me and Alli and I are going to try and make it work."

"I hope you do. As much of a jerk as you can sometimes be you're a good guy at heart and you and Alli are really good together."

"Thanks so are you and Owen, but Adam wants to talk to you so I'll get off now."

"About time I got to talk to you," Adam comments with a slight sardonic tone when he gets the phone.

"Hi Adam. So how much did your mom cry at the graduation ceremony?"

"No tears, lots of smiling and sighs of relief that Drew graduated and a billion pictures. They called your name out even though you weren't there and Simpson talked about you."

"Yeah Jenna told me. I miss all you guys I'm really glad you'll be here with me in a few days."

"You Eli is already there. If you need someone there so badly you could just call him. Or you could give into your desires and ask Owen to come down."

"Adam," I reply with a scolding tone. "Neither of those are happening. You'll be here in a few days I'll be fine until then; I've made it this far."

"I love you but you're impossible," Adam sighs, "here Alli wants to talk to you."

"Hey Clare, hang on I'm going inside so no one can hear us," Alli comments when she gets the phone.

"You can hide in Drew's room; Owen was doing that earlier."

"Eww gross I'm not going in his room heaven knows what kind of germs are in there. I'll go in Adam's room he's being all snuggly with Maya since he's leaving her for New York in a few days," Alli replies. I hear her walking and then a door closing. "Okay I'm in Adam's room. So how are you doing? You were on the phone with Owen for quite a while what did you two talk about?"

"The usual, he told me he'd come out in a heartbeat if I asked him to but I just can't. Much as part of me wants him here I know it's not right. I'll have Adam here soon at least. He doesn't know I'm pregnant but he'll be here with me. I just can't bring myself to ask Owen to come out here. If he comes, especially now when I'm highly emotional and have all this stuff going on in my body and mind I'll cling to him. I can't be super needy of someone if there's no one here to be needy of. I want him here but I know it's not the right thing for either of us. If he comes here to be with me…" I pause with a deep sigh. "I just don't want there to be any sort of fantasy about him moving in with me or trying to raise the baby together. I don't even want this baby but who knows what I'll be feeling in a couple of weeks. It's going to be hard enough to see Owen go when he does come out but if he comes out now I'll never want him to go. I'm likely to ask him to move in, I'm not kidding it's crossed my mind and it scares me. If he actually moved here and gave up everything he has here to come be with me I'd never forgive myself. And if it didn't work out and he resented me for moving there I'd never forgive myself."

"I get it. Maybe if I'd been a little more practical about Leo and not just listened to what I wanted that whole disaster never would have happened. Well I'll be out there in July, I'm going for early orientation but I could leave a little early and stay with you for a bit if you'd like. Stay for a week or ten days?"

"I would love that."

"Good because by that time I'll probably be going crazy without Dallas."

"We'll hit the town and try to forget the boys we're in love with are far away."

"Sounds like a plan. I should probably get back to the party but I'll hand you back to Owen before I go," Alli says. I hear her walking and moment later I hear Owen breathing as he takes the phone.

"Guess you made the rounds," Owen comments now that he has the phone back.

"Yeah I think I spoke with everyone but Drew but I don't want to talk to him. Alli's going to come stay for a week before she goes to school. She's coming in July so she won't be here when you are."

"Good, probably good for both of you. I wonder how well Dallas will cope with being so far from Alli?"

"Hopefully he stays busy with hockey."

"Yeah staying busy is good," Owen replies slowly.

"I should let you get back to the party, I need to do some shopping anyway. I'll talk to you soon."

"You know I love you."

"I know I love you too."

 **(ADAM)**

"ADAM!" Clare squeals when I open my door to let her in.

"That's very loud after an eight-hour drive," I laugh as she throws her arms around me.

"Sorry but I really missed you and I'm very happy to see you," she says while I wrap my arms around her to hug her tightly.

"I missed you too," I grin. "You feel…different. Your breasts are bigger."

"Oh I put on some weight. There are a lot of good places to eat in this city," Clare says looking around my apartment. Mom and Dad insisted on me having my own place because they were worried people wouldn't be accepting of me. Mom's seen me beaten up too many times because people find out about me and get scared or angry and react with fists. So she got me an apartment close to school and not far from Clare or Eli. She said I could be in the dorm next semester if I had friends and felt safe. Mom is paranoid but it's okay they got a me a pretty sweet loft.

"So I hear and I can't wait to try them. Speaking of good food Eli should be here any minute with dinner," I reply sitting down next to her. "You know I had to stop Owen from getting in the car with me," I tell her in a slightly censuring voice.

"I know he called after you left. I told him I was fine."

"And are you fine?"

"Yes Adam, I miss Owen but I'm busy."

"I thought you were going to let him come visit when you were settled but you seem pretty settled to me."

"I'm still on summer term he can come when it's out and before fall term," she replies and before I can ask anything else there's a knock on the door.

"That's Eli," I comment and we both get up. I open the door and hug Eli when he comes in.

"It's good to see you, it's been forever," Eli grins letting go of me and he looks at Clare. "You look really good, did your uh…" Eli begins looking at her chest and then clears his throat and looks her in the eyes again. "You look good," he recovers and Clare smiles.

"Thanks the city agrees with me," she grins.

"The city might but does being away from Owen?" I ask her.

"You and Owen, I still can't get over that it seems so weird," Eli remarks.

"You haven't seen them together," I tell him.

"I love the city and I love Owen, I miss him but he's there and he doesn't belong here, not yet. We'll see what happens when he comes to visit," Clare says in an obstinate tone.

"Well I guess I'll see you two together then but I still think it's weird. Now who's hungry? I brought us great Thai food," Eli says.

"Starved, I got here and called Mom to let her know I was safe and then called Maya and I've been unpacking ever since."

"Now see you and Maya make sense to me," Eli remarks as he takes off his backpack and gets the food out. "You were in Whisper Hug together; you both play music. What the hell do you and Owen have in common?" Eli questions.

"A really incredible sex life," Clare giggles and Eli cringes a little. I can tell just by the way he cringes he's now picturing Clare with Owen.

"Sorry I asked," Eli replies.

"It's more than that. We don't really have much in common but we…it's hard to explain and kind of long story which Adam already knows so I'll tell you another time," Clare says.

"I look forward to hearing it…I think. Now let's eat, I ordered for you guys but at this point I think I know what you like," Eli says handing us food.

They hang out for several hours, we eat and talk and laugh it's like old times the three of us together and it's nice. It's been a long day of driving for me though and when they see me yawn Clare decides it's time to leave. We make plans to get together again soon and I say goodbye to my two best friends. Clare says she's okay but I can see that she misses Owen and she wants him here, whether she wants to admit it or not.

 **The update, either next Monday or the following week if I can't do a chapter next week, will likely jump ahead to Alli coming out and may also include Clare inducing.**


	16. The Good Times Hide & So Do I

**I'm back! Sorry for the sudden and unexpected break but there was just too much going on between work and personal life.**

 **Make sure you visit the DeGrassi Saviors site and my page for the daily clue and the full writing schedule. June and July calendars are up and August will be up soon. The calendar will be changing a little in August, things are so busy now that posting every day is just too much and it's leading to a lot of skipped chapters. So I will no longer be posting weekly one shots, I will be doing one shot weeks every two months instead of three and a one shot month. All together it will be roughly the same amount, if not more, of one shots posted while still giving me a day without posting.**

 **Ch. 16 The Good Times Hide & So Do I**

 **(CLARE)**

"I'm so glad you're here," I smile and hug Alli when I open the door.

"Me too I feel like it's been so long since I've seen you. You look amazing though and you don't seem to be much bigger," Alli comments closing the door and I lock it.

"Yeah I've actually lost some weight but the doctor says I'm healthy and the baby is okay, and my cancer hasn't returned. They attribute it to stress," I tell her and we both sit on my sofa.

"Stress like being apart from the man that you love?" Alli says with a teasing, nudging tone.

"Alli I just got Adam to stop that don't you start," I admonish her.

"Sorry but it's true isn't it?"

"Yes I love Owen and yes I miss him but I'm not ready to have him here yet. We were never supposed to be anything other than friends with benefits and we knew it couldn't last because I was moving to New York. It scares me sometimes how much I miss him and how much I want him here. Every relationship I've ever had has been intense and based on these impetuous decisions that never turn out very well. I don't want to make another impetuous decision; this isn't like agreeing to go to Vegas night with Fitz or running into the woods after seeing you kiss Jake. Asking Owen to move here for me changes both our lives and it's not so easily remedied. He'd have to give up his apartment and change schools and if it doesn't work out then he's here and will have left Toronto and school and his family for me."

"Okay okay I get it and you're right after all I loved and missed Leo. I was sure he was right for me and look how that turned out. Not that I'm saying Owen is anything like Leo but still that was most definitely an impetuous decision that was life changing. You have to do what's best for you, and to protect yourself. So how's the pregnancy? Have Eli and Adam gotten suspicious yet?"

"Only that I've gained a little weight and my breasts are a little bigger. When Adam got here a month ago, which was also when I first saw Eli, they were a little suspicious but I just told them I'd gained some weight eating all the good New York food and they believed me. Speaking of Adam, he's playing at a club tonight if you're not too tired to go, Eli will be there too."

"No I'm not too tired but after an eight-hour car ride I need to freshen up," Alli replies.

I get Alli a clean towel and she showers, I text Adam that we'll be there and relax on the sofa until Alli's ready. When she's almost ready I change my clothes and put on a little makeup before we leave.

"So how are things with you and Dallas?" I ask her when we're on the subway.

"I spent some time with him in Guelph before I left. It's going to be really hard to have him so far away in Japan but we're going to try to make it work. Like you say for you and Owen if Dallas and I are meant to be we'll make it work."

"I hope you guys do; Dallas has been really good for you."

For the rest of the subway ride and the walk she tells me about being in Guelph with Dallas. It's too loud to really talk in the club but we find Eli and Adam and greet them. They catch up with Alli a little by yelling over the music until it's time for Adam to go on. We watch Adam and cheer him on, Eli is filming it to send to Maya. We don't leave the club until after one, Adam walks us home since his apartment isn't far from mine. We say goodnight to him but Alli and I are too tired to make the pullout for her so she sleeps in my bed. Over the next ten days I show her all over New York and we hang out a lot with Eli and Adam but we also spend a lot of time just the two of us. She comes with me to my doctor's appointment and it is nice to have someone else here that knows I'm pregnant. Of course she can't stay forever and ten days seem to go by so fast.

"I'm only four hours away if you need someone, especially when you induce, I'll be here," Alli tells me as we stand at her car and she's about to leave for Boston.

"I know and I appreciate it but I'll be on some very nice drugs. Let me know you got in safe okay?"

"I will," she smiles and we hug tightly then she gets in her car and I watch her drive off before I head back to my apartment.

I lock the door and look around, the little apartment seems very lonely now even though before Alli came I was here more than a month alone. I grab my phone and sit on the sofa to call Owen. I go through periods of calling him once a day, sometimes multiple times a day, and then only calling once or twice a week. When I don't call every day Owen usually sends a text or e-mail just to make sure I'm alive and okay.

"Hey."

It's only word but just hearing his voice makes me smile and makes my heart yearn to have him here with me.

"Hi. Alli just left and the place seems lonely now, part of me wishes you were here but I know it's better if you're not. Not just yet anyway, you're still coming after I induce right?"

"The moment you tell me I can come I'll be there."

"I induce in just over three weeks."

"I still think someone should be there with you when you induce."

"I think I'll be okay but if I decide I need someone Alli can be here in half the time you can," I point out. Owen and I talk for a few hours but when I begin to fall asleep on the phone I decide it's time to get off. "I should get to bed; I love you you know."

"I know, love you too. Good night Clare."

For the next three weeksI keep myself busy with lectures at Columbia, volunteering at the Metropolitan Museum of Art and spending time with Adam, Eli and Eli's girlfriend. Eli even gets me a job grading papers for one of his professors at NYU who is teaching a summer class. Alli and I talk, mostly through e-mail or text, every day and I speak with Owen nearly every night. I'm often talking to him while grading the papers.

Then comes the day of induction, I'm due at the hospital at seven and I wake to my alarm at 6:30. I'm just dressing in sweats and taking a bag with me to the hospital. While I'm getting ready my phone rings and it's Owen.

"Hi I was just about to leave for the hospital."

"I know, I just called to say good luck. Call me when you get home so I know you're okay."

"I will but you know it could take me a day or two to give birth even after the induction. And I'll be in the hospital for several days after that."

"Fine call me from the hospital then, after you've given birth."

"I promise I'll call; I'll even give you the number of my hospital room. I should get going, I promise I'll call."

"I love you you know."

"I know I love you too," I smile and hang up.

I leave my apartment and take the subway to the hospital. They're expecting me and when I give them my name an orderly puts me in wheelchair and takes me to a room.

"Welcome Clare there's a gown for you to change into and then we'll get your vitals. If you and the baby look good we'll start the medications to induce," the nurse tells me before leaving the room.

I change into the gown and get on the bed. The nurse returns and takes my vitals, checks the baby and tells me we're both doing well and a doctor will be in shortly. She hooks me up to an IV and then the doctor comes in.

"Good morning Clare, as we discussed we'll use medications to bring on labor it was your chosen method. You are aware this may not work or may cause severe complications such as placental eruption as well as risk of infection?"

"Yes I understand," I nod. We've been over this several times already but I have to sign some papers now that it's time and we're going over it all again.

I sign the papers; the doctor goes over a few other things as the medications are begun through an IV. Once the medications are begun it can still be a few hours before contractions begin and then it could be a couple days before I actually give birth. I just want this over with and I'm hoping that I'm done in a few hours. I turn on the TV and find something to watch and after a couple of hours I'm bored out of my mind and anxious to go into labor and get this over with. I want to go home and get on with my life! After a couple more hours I'm seriously considering calling Owen from the hospital phone and then the contractions start, they quickly become overwhelmingly painful.

"OW! Dammit I wish Drew were here so I could rip the flesh from his hands for doing this to me. He gets me pregnant and then won't even acknowledge it, treats me like I'm less than nothing and he's not even here to share my pain," I gripe to the empty room as I grip the handles on my bed because my body is being wracked by incredible agony.

"Bad contractions?" The nurse asks as she comes in.

"Are they all like this?" I exhale as it finally subsides.

"It's different for each pregnancy and each woman but inducing can make them stronger and more painful. I'll have the anesthetist come give you an epidural."

She leaves the room and thankfully the anesthetist comes and I'm given lovely drugs that take most of the pain away and I can relax. It's another five hours before I'm dilated enough to push. The doctor comes in and coaches me to push, I envision myself hurting Drew and it helps with the pain and the strenuous pushing but finally I hear a baby cry. The baby is taken and I collapse against the bed. There's a sheet up so I can't see what's going on down there but I hear the baby. They cut the cord and take the baby out, I never see the baby by my own wishes. I knew if I saw the baby I would want to hold it and bond with it. I still have to push out the placenta and they tell me I have tearing so they're sewing me up. When they're done I'm extremely exhausted and I fall asleep. I sleep for hours and wake up in pain, lots of pain and…and a very empty feeling. I push the call button for the nurse and make the bed move up a little so I'm sitting up.

"I'm in a lot of pain," I tell the nurse.

"You had some extensive tearing so I'm not surprised. You'll be extremely sore and sensitive for a while. I'll have the on duty doctor come in to see you and we'll get you something for the pain," she replies.

"Thanks. I need to call someone."

"You'll be moved to a recovery room soon and there will be a phone in your room."

I nod and she leaves the room. A doctor comes in a short time later and after checking my vitals and doing a quick exam he gives me something for the pain. A short time later I'm moved into a recovery room on a different floor. Once they get me settled I pick up the phone and call Owen.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Thank heavens I was wondering when you'd call. Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I feel…I'm not really sure, I feel a weird sort of empty."

"Well that makes sense, you had a baby in you and now it's gone. What about you? How was the labor?"

"Painful until I got an epidural but envisioning causing Drew physical harm was helping. They said I had some tearing and I'm very sore down there, well it's better now they gave me something for the pain. I'm mostly just tired but I promised I'd call."

"And I appreciate that you did I was worried. How long will you be in the hospital?"

"I'm not sure, at least three days but probably more."

"Okay call me if you need to, what's your room number?"

I give Owen my room number and fall back to sleep now that the pain medications have kicked in. I'm in the hospital for five days and I hate hospitals, I spend most of the time sleeping or watching TV. I also spend a lot of time crying but make sure I'm never crying when someone comes to check on me. They want me to talk to a therapist but I refuse. I call Owen once and he calls every night but I never want to talk for very long. I talk with Alli once and Adam thinks I'm visiting Alli but I make sure to e-mail him a couple of times. When I finally get released from the hospital I am very happy to go home. I'm still very sore however so I get a taxi from the hospital. I unlock my apartment door and drop my bag on the floor and fall onto my sofa bursting into tears.

I feel this incredible emptiness and loss and I can't stop crying. I don't answer my phone when Adam calls, or Alli, or even Owen. I cry all night and cry myself to sleep on the sofa. I wake up to knocking on my door later that evening and walk slowly to the door. It's Adam and Eli, I see them through the peephole but don't open the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" I call through the door.

"Clare we've been calling you for hours to make sure you made it back safe, why aren't you letting us in?" Adam asks.

"I'm fine but I'm not feeling well, I think I'm sick and I don't want to infect you guys. It's been a long day and I'm tired I'll see you guys when I'm feeling better."

"Okay, call us if you need anything," Eli insists.

"I will," I reply and then I return to the sofa and sit down bursting into tears again.

 **(OWEN)**

Clare's phone goes straight to voicemail as it has been for the last few days. She occasionally replies to a text but all she'll tell me is she's not feeling very well. I release a deep sigh when I hear the beep to leave a message.

"It's me, I know you said you aren't feeling well and you're not ready for me to come yet but I'm getting really worried. Please call me back, if I don't hear from you by tomorrow morning I'm coming anyway."

I hang up and set my phone down, pulling my suitcase from the closet and begin packing. I will get a flight first thing in the morning if I haven't heard from her. I start tossing clothes in the suitcase and my phone rings, I assume it's Clare trying to stop me from coming. Only when I look at my phone I see that it's Adam calling and not Clare.

"Hi Adam."

"Hey we're really worried about Clare; she keeps telling us she's sick but she won't let us in the apartment, she won't even open the door. She'll barely answer her phone or texts. Something is not right and we're really worried. I don't know if she'll let you in but I thought maybe if you were here it would help. Or I'm going to call the cops to break in her door because we are seriously worried," Adam tells me in a desperate and worried tone.

"Dammit I knew something wasn't right. I should have gone with my instincts and come days ago. I'll be on the first flight, as soon as I have flight info I'll text it to you."

"Good I'll meet you at the airport," Adam says and hangs up.

I throw some other things into the suitcase while I start looking up flights on my phone. Thankfully Toronto to New York is a pretty easy flight although still requires customs. I find one leaving in four hours and manage to get tickets. I grab my passport and leave for the airport. Once I have my boarding pass I text Adam from the customs line with my flight info and he says he and Eli will meet me at the passenger greeting area when I land. I don't even text Clare that I'm coming, if she knows she's sure to tell me not to come or won't let me in when I get there.

Once I'm through customs I go to the gate, I sit down and text my parents that I'm going to visit Clare in New York a few days. It seems like an eternity before we board and even though the flight is only an hour it seems like that takes an eternity. The plane finally lands and I can't get off quickly enough. I meet Adam and Eli near baggage claim and we take public transit to Clare's building. We all go up and knock on the door but she doesn't answer.

"See she's been doing that all week, she won't let us in," Eli says.

"She doesn't have to I'm going to pick the lock," I reply and open my suitcase taking the lock picks from the lining. "You should let me go in, if she's angry or something she can't blame you guys I'll say I came on my own. That way she can only get mad at me. I'll call you later or have her do it," I tell them.

"Yeah okay but let us know she's okay or at least what the hell is going on," Eli asserts.

"I will," I assure them.

"Take care of her," Adam says.

"I will," I nod.

They walk down the hall and when they turn the corner and when they are out of sight I pick the lock. I open the door half expecting her to scream because someone is coming into her apartment but instead I find her curled into a ball on the bed and sobbing. I don't think she even heard me come in because she's sobbing so heavily. I sit on the bed and put my hand on her arm, she doesn't say a word, doesn't look up at me but she turns and puts her head in my lap sobbing on me. She knows it's me, I know she knows it's me by the way she clings to me. I smooth her hair and rub her back while I search for something to say, something to comfort her but I don't know why she's crying.

"I'm here," I whisper, "I got you."

She nods a little and clings to me harder but doesn't say anything she's still sobbing hard. She continues crying for a while but it begins to get weaker, I don't know how long she was crying before I got here and I'm sure she's dehydrated. All I can do is tell her I'm here and I love her while holding her. Her crying gets weaker and softer until she cries herself to sleep. I move her so she's lying on her bed with her head on the pillow and cover her with the blanket. I look around the little apartment; doesn't look like she's done much of anything in the few days that she's been home from the hospital. The apartment is pretty clean although Clare needs a shower, I see no evidence that she's had anything to eat or drink in the last few days except for a water bottle that's half-empty by her bed. I return to her bed to look at Clare, gently brushing the hair from her face I see that her eyes have dark circles and her skin is fairly pale. She looks like she's lost a dramatic amount of weight in the last few days, I know because I saw the same signs in Tristan when he went on that crash diet. She's depressed and I'm severely worried about her. I know that I need to call Adam and Eli to tell them she's okay only she's not, but I promised I'd call and I know they're worried.

"How is she?" Adam asks when he answers.

"I don't know; she seems depressed but I'm not sure why. She cried herself to sleep but she looks…I don't know. I'm staying here I'll talk to her when she wakes up and I'll keep you guys informed."

"Thanks," Adam sighs and hangs up.

While Clare's asleep I keep myself busy by tidying up and doing her laundry. I have to let her sleep I'm sure she needs it. Her apartments has a small washer/dryer combo in the kitchen so I don't have to leave the apartment to do the laundry. When that's done I find some things to make a simple dinner and I'm going to make sure she eats if I have to force feed her. Once I have the chicken in the oven Clare begins to wake up.

"Owen?" She calls softly.

"I'm here," I assure her sitting on the bed.

"I thought it might have been a dream," she says putting herself in my lap and I hold her. Wrapping her in my arms like a blanket. I can feel that she's lost weight more than just giving birth, I feel loose skin and I'm frightened by the weight loss. I video chatted with her not two weeks ago and saw how she was a healthy weight for being pregnant.

"I'm here, I told you I'd come. I should have come sooner. What's going on Clare?"

"I feel empty, I feel an incredible loss and it hurts," she tells me.

"The baby," I comment realizing the reason for her depression and feeling like a complete moron for not realizing it sooner.

"I never even saw it, I don't know if I had a son or a daughter, I didn't want it I didn't want to bond with it but I carried the child and I did bond with it and now all I feel is a terrible and painful loss. My baby is out there somewhere and…" she doesn't finish what she's saying as she bursts into tears again. I hold her tighter and rub her arms again.

"We can find who adopted the baby maybe you could see it, take back the adoption?"

"I can't," she shakes her head, "the way I had it handled and all the papers I signed it's a closed adoption. My name doesn't even go on the birth certificate and the adoption parents live in another state but I have no idea which one. I'll never see the baby, I know it was my decision and I wanted it this way but I didn't know it would feel like this. I didn't know it would hurt this much or I'd regret it this much, it hurts Owen it hurts so much."

"I know, I'm here. Come on," I tell her picking her up, "you need a shower and by the time we're out dinner will be ready."

"I'm not hungry," she shakes her head.

"I know you don't feel hungry but you need to eat. When was the last time you ate?" I question setting her on the counter in the washroom while I turn on the shower.

"I don't know, a few days ago at the hospital."

"Clare you left the hospital three days ago, have you really had nothing to eat in more than three days?" I question.

"I wasn't hungry and hospital food doesn't taste good," she replies in a quiet voice.

"Well that's going to change right now because I'm here now and I'm going to take care of you," I tell her kissing her forehead and she nods a little looking up at me.

"I'm glad you're here, I need you here. I love you you know."

"I know I love you too."

 **The update next Monday will pick up from here in Owen's pov still as he helps Clare to heal.**


	17. I Am So Much Stronger Holding Your Hand

**Make sure you visit the DeGrassi Saviors site and my page for the daily clue and the full writing schedule. June and July calendars are up and August will go up after One Shot Week in July.**

 **The calendar will be changing a little in August, things are so busy now that posting every day is just too much and it's leading to a lot of skipped chapters. So I will no longer be posting weekly one shots, I will be doing one shot weeks every two months instead of three and a one shot month. All together it will be roughly the same amount, if not more, of one shots posted while still giving me a day without posting. One Shot Month is Monday, September 5** **th** **– Sunday, October 2** **nd** **this year.**

 **Ch. 17 I Am So Much Stronger Holding Your Hand**

 **(OWEN)**

Clare and I undress to get into the shower and I look at her. She still has some of the weight gained during pregnancy, I see it mostly in her waist and belly. But I also see signs of dramatic weight loss, skin sagging slightly and getting tight on the bone sallow eyes and I can see her ribs. She also looks jaundiced; her skin has a yellowish tone. She doesn't look healthy and given her depression I think that I need to get her back to the hospital, but I won't bring that up just yet.

I take her body wash and gently wash her body, then I do the same for her hair and turn off the shower. I put a towel around her and help her dry off and dress. She still seems to be in some physical pain as she moves slowly. I get dressed and then I take her to the kitchen and make her sit at the table while I get dinner on the table.

"Thanks," she says slowly dragging her fork through the food.

"Eat or I'm going to feed you myself," I tell her and she takes a bite of chicken. "Have you spoken with Alli at all? Adam and Eli said you'd barely even reply to their texts."

"I didn't talk to anyone. I fell asleep after the labor and when I woke up felt this odd empty feeling. I slept a lot in the hospital and I cried and when I came home I couldn't stop crying. I cried, I slept and that was it," she tells me dragging her fork through the food again.

"You're depressed. Postpartum probably and you need to go back to the hospital," I inform her.

"I don't want to go back to the hospital," she shakes her head and drops her fork on the plate as she begins crying again.

I get up and walk over to her kneeling by her chair, I take her hand in mine. Wiping a tear from her eye and coaxing her to look at me.

"You have to Clare, you're ill. More than depressed you look unhealthy, you've lost too much weight too quickly, you're jaundiced or something. You need to see a doctor Clare and you need to be treated. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere but as much as I love you I don't think I'm the cure for your depression and I can't treat whatever's giving you a yellow hue to your skin. I'm staying here with you tonight and I'll take you to the hospital in the morning. Right now you need to eat, just a little a few more bites of chicken and then I'll hold you all night," I assure her.

"I'm not hungry," she says quietly.

"I know you're not but you need to eat, I didn't fly out here just to watch you die and I'm not going to lose you. Not now and not ever," I insist holding a bite of food to her lips and she takes it.

She doesn't eat much but I get her to eat a little. I eat all my food and clean up a little bit, putting the food away and then I pick her up and take her to the bed. I hold her in my arms all night, she cries a lot, she grips onto me and I hold her close until she inevitably cries herself to sleep. I do eventually get to sleep too but I'm very worried about Clare and it's hard to sleep. Even though I don't sleep very much I still wake up pretty early. Clare is still asleep but I get up and see what she has to eat for breakfast. I don't find a whole lot but I make Clare some oatmeal and when it's done I wake up Clare.

"I made you breakfast you need to get up and eat," I tell her gently caressing her cheek.

"Not hungry," she shakes her head.

"I know but you need to eat. Come on, you're going to eat and then we're taking you to the hospital. I know you don't want to go to the hospital but you need to and I'll be there with you."

She doesn't say anything but she does get out of bed. I watch her eat a few bites of oatmeal and then she gets dressed. I'm not sure how to get to the hospital so I called for a taxi. When we get to the hospital I don't think we should go through emergency so I take us to the main entrance and have Clare sit down. After telling the reception nurse all about Clare giving birth and giving the baby up for adoption, how she's been depressed and the nurse can see that Clare does not look well she checks Clare in. An orderly comes with a wheelchair and I go with Clare to an upper floor. The orderly tells us a doctor will be in shortly and wants Clare to change into the gown he hands her.

"You'll stay with me won't you?" Clare asks as she begins changing into her gown.

"I'm not going in anywhere; I don't think I can stay here overnight but I'll be here as much as I can. I'm staying in New York with you," I reply kissing her forehead and she smiles a little.

A nurse comes in and takes her vitals and a doctor comes in a couple minutes after the nurse leaves. She introduces herself and looks at Clare's chart.

"You're being admitted for postpartum depression but we're going to run some blood work as well. The jaundiced tone could be from malnutrition according to your chart you hadn't eaten for several days. However, with the history of cancer and going off your maintenance medications early it could be related to that. Or it could be bacterial or viral, a possibility given the tearing during labor. I'm going to have a nurse come in and take your blood so we can get it to the lab. We'll get you settled and a therapist will be in talk with you," the doctor tells her and Clare nods.

"A therapist?"

"Yes a therapist you're depressed. It will be good for you. I probably can't be in the room with you but I'll stay if you want me to and I can. I do need to call Adam though; they're worried about you. What should I tell them?"

"I don't know tell them I'm depressed, I moved to soon or something. You can't tell them I have postpartum depression they'll know I was pregnant and Adam will know it was Drew's or Eli will think it's his."

"We can tell them it's mine," I offer.

"They'll still realize I was hiding a pregnancy, Adam will do the math and realize how young it was and that I couldn't have gone into labor with a healthy baby. Not to mention I don't think either of them would ever believe that you would have let me move alone to New York pregnant with your child."

"Yeah that's true. We could say you didn't know and you miscarried. It's still lying but you were already lying by hiding the pregnancy. It's certainly a better explanation than you suddenly became depressed because you moved too soon."

"Yeah I suppose so. I'm not really sure which lie is worse. Give me a day to think about it okay? Just tell them you're with me and I'm getting treatment but I asked you not to talk about it yet. That they will believe," she replies and I laugh a little.

Before I can reply a nurse comes in to draw her blood and it looks to me like they are taking an awful lot. When that's done we have a short wait before a therapist comes in. She introduces herself and says I can stay as long as Clare wants me here and she says she does. So I stay. It's not really a therapy session today mostly she just asks Clare a few questions and takes some notes. I suppose getting Clare's history and what she's feeling and all that. She doesn't stay all that long although Clare isn't helping much as she barely talks. When the therapist leaves they bring Clare in some lunch. A special lunch with protein and fruit. It just now occurs to me that I haven't had anything to eat yet.

"I'm going to go find something to eat I'll be right back," I tell Clare.

"You haven't eaten anything have you? Go find the cafeteria I'll be okay," she replies and looks at her food sort of stabbing it with the fork.

"I'll be right back, gotta make sure you eat," I respond and she twists her mouth.

I kiss her forehead before leaving and ask how to get to the cafeteria. I get something to eat and take it back to Clare's room. I watch her eat, she still doesn't eat very much but I watch her take several bites so I know she at least ate something. Shortly after I finish lunch the doctor comes back in.

"Alright we got some initial bloodwork back. It appears the jaundice is a side effect of some of the pain medication you've been on. You had some reduced liver function after your cancer and the chemo. We'll stop the medication and with a proper diet the jaundice should clear. Your white cell count is pretty high and we haven't yet ruled out a viral or bacterial infection, we're waiting on further tests still. Doesn't look like you ate very much so we'll get some nutrients to you through IV. Currently I'm recommending we keep you here for five days but that might be adjusted when we get the other test results back and how your therapy progresses."

"Is there anything else we should be doing?" I ask the doctor.

"You're here to support her and that's important. A nurse will come in shortly to adjust your IV. If you need anything press the call button," the doctor says and asks if we have any more questions but we both shake our heads so she leaves. I wait until the nurse has come in to change her IV bags before I get up and sit on her bed.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask taking her hand.

"Hold me," she requests.

"Forever," I smile getting on the bed and holding her close.

 **(CLARE)**

"So have you decided what to tell them?" Owen asks while I eat a few bites of breakfast Sunday morning.

"No but I guess the best thing, and the only thing that will explain it all, and hopefully cause the least amount of hurt will be your suggestion. I don't know that anything is going to sound right after all I've been lying to them for a while."

"I'll call Adam after breakfast, I'm sure they will both want to see you," Owen comments.

"Yeah I'm sure he's called Alli and she may want to come too, especially if I'm here for several days."

"Good more people hopefully means your spirits are kept high and you get better faster. I'm done so I'm going to call Adam, you should finish your breakfast," Owen asserts.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I reply pushing away the tray.

"You ate four bites of fruit," Owen remarks.

"I'm not hungry and they give me nutrients through the IV," I remind him.

"Fine, at least your color is looking a little better. I'm going to go call Adam I'll be right back," Owen says kissing my forehead before he leaves the room. I lie down and close my eyes until Owen comes back in the room. "Adam and Eli are on their way over," Owen says.

"I guess I should clean up a little, although they both saw me with cancer and I can't look any worse than that. Still I want to brush my hair and stuff," I tell him getting out of bed.

I grab my IV pol and bring it with me to the washroom to clean up a bit. I brush my hair and put on some deodorant then get back in bed. I move the bed up a little so I'm sitting up and Owen sits on the bed. We don't talk much but he holds me and he's still holding me when Eli and Adam come in.

"Were you really that sick?" Eli questions.

"Why are you jaundiced?" Adam inquires as they both hug me.

"It…It's a bit of a story you two better sit down," I tell them and they sit down. "I…I was pregnant," I say slowly.

"You were pregnant?" Eli questions.

"Yeah, I was but…"

"She miscarried," Owen says for me, "and it was mine but we didn't know she was pregnant."

It's all a lie but it's probably less hurtful than the truth and it's sort of close to the truth. Owen was right though it does sound better than I got depressed all of sudden.

"I got depressed, and sick, after miscarrying. I didn't want anyone to know and I was pregnant and I was still dealing with the fact that I was pregnant and lost the baby," I tell them and tears break from my eyes running down my cheeks. "I still am, it's why I'm here."

"She told me when I found her that night. I took care of her but I realized she needs to be in a hospital. They're keeping her for a few days and they think the jaundice is just because of some of the medications she received because her liver function was already reduced with her chemo. They took a lot of blood though and she had an elevated white count, we're still waiting on those tests results. She's also got a therapist to talk to and she'll probably have some other counseling and stuff. I'm hoping with all of us here she'll get better faster."

"We called Alli, we told her we'd keep her up to date. When she knows you're in the hospital she'll probably want to come," Adam says.

"Yeah I thought she might, tell her she can come," I reply. Alli's the only other one that even knew I was pregnant and giving the baby away.

"So you're going to be okay right?" Adam questions.

"Yeah she'll be fine, whatever it is we'll fight it and she'll be better," Owen asserts.

"Counselling isn't too bad I used to do it all the time and I still have a therapist to talk to when I feel like I can't deal or I'm going to snap," Eli tells me.

"Yeah I've talked to one too it can help and they'll give you tools and you'll be out of here in time," Adam says and the doctor comes in.

"Dr. Tam these are my friends Adam and Eli," I tell her.

"It's nice to meet you. We got the rest of your bloodwork back. You have a minor bacterial infection we'll start you on a course of antibiotics. In a couple of days we'll take your blood again to keep an eye on the infection. In the meantime, you have a therapy session in a few minutes and your friends can see you after that."

"We'll go get some coffee or maybe some lunch and we'll be back," Owen says giving me a soft kiss before he leaves with Eli and Adam.

The therapist comes to my room, I met her yesterday and she seemed pretty nice. I know Eli and Adam said therapy would help but it was really hard to talk about everything I was feeling and had been feeling since being pregnant. I cry a lot and start to feel sick, my head starts to hurt and I want to stop talking. She does eventually leave and I feel better in a way but I also feel lousy. After a few minutes someone comes in the room but it's just a nurse putting something else on the IV.

"What's that?"

"It was prescribed by Dr. Canellan," he says. That's my therapist so I can only think it must be an anti-depressant. The nurse gets it hooked up, checks the other IV bags and Owen comes back with Eli and Adam.

"How was therapy?" Eli inquires.

"I feel sick now," I reply.

"A lot of crying will do that. Do you want us to go?" Eli asks.

"No I want you to stay but you don't have to hang out if you have something better to do," I tell them.

"Nope we're not going anywhere," Adam comments.

I keep feeling sick for most of the day but they hang out anyway. Except for the fact that Owen is here it feels a lot like when I was in the hospital with cancer. Eli and Adam stay until they bring me dinner, which I barely eat, and then they leave. Not long after that Alli calls, Adam must have given her my hospital room since she calls the room.

"I should have been there for the birth," Alli says.

"I don't think it would have made much of a difference, I didn't get depressed because I was alone."

"Yeah I guess but I'm coming to see you. I'll be there Tuesday."

"Thanks I need my friends right now."

 **The Update next Tuesday will probably begin with Alli's visit and include Clare getting out of the hospital.**


	18. Stay with Me

**This will be a week of fairly short chapters I'm afraid. Those of you that have been reading my stories for a while probably remember that every summer my company has a big annual event. Well it's that time of year again! This week and next week will be all about preparing for that event on top of normal duties.**

 **Please note this will not go up next week, in fact there will be no chapters Monday, June 20** **th** **\- Friday, June 24** **th** **next week see note above. Saturday and Sunday will go up.**

 **It's very short tonight so much going on today.**

 **Ch. 18 Stay with Me**

 **(CLARE)**

"Hi," Alli smiles poking her head in my hospital room.

"We'll go get some lunch and let you two catch up," Owen says kissing my forehead before getting off my hospital bed.

Adam and Owen hug Alli before leaving the room. When we're alone she sits on the edge of my bed and hugs me tightly.

"How do you feel?"

"Not really sure, they have me on anti-depressants so my moods have been pretty even. I still feel sad, but I am happy to have Owen here and I feel…" I pause searching for the word but I'm not sure that there even is a word for what I feel. "The postpartum depression probably would have happened even if I had kept the baby and things would have been so much worse with a screaming baby. I miss it though; I didn't want to bond with the baby but when the baby is growing inside you you bond with it anyway. I didn't want to keep the baby, I couldn't have. I know that the baby was taken in with a good family and that arranging to never see the baby or have my name on the birth certificate is better for everyone. I had to protect me and the baby, and I never wanted Drew to have anything to do with it even if he does change his mind about the baby being his. I know the baby went to a good family and will be loved and I don't regret my decision. Unfortunately knowing all that doesn't keep the hormones and emotions away. It's just after I gave birth there was such a feeling of loss. Such an odd thing to feel such a tremendous loss and so much grief for bringing a new life into the world."

"But you're getting treatment and you have Owen here now," Alli says with a smile.

"Yes he is and I don't want him to leave even after I get out."

"Have you told him that?"

"No," I admit quietly.

"Clare you have to tell him."

"I'm sure he knows."

"Maybe but he needs to hear it too. He needs to hear from you that you don't want him to leave."

"Even if I tell him it wouldn't make any sense for him to move here. He has school in Toronto, his family, where would he live?"

"Clare none of that matters, for once in your life don't hold back on something because it isn't logical or pragmatic. Telling him you don't want him to leave is because you need to say it and Owen needs to hear it. Just saying it doesn't mean he's going to drop everything and move here but you still need to say it and he needs to hear it. Promise me you'll tell him Clare."

"I promise."

"Good, so how is everything else going?"

"Well before inducing and the postpartum depression things were going quite well. I was very busy and spent time with Eli and Adam. Was working and going to lectures and enjoying the city. Since inducing there's not much to tell. I spent a few miserable days in the hospital and then a few even more miserable days at home until Owen came. Tell me what's been going on with you? Have you heard from Dallas yet?"

Alli spends over an hour talking about Dallas and how excited she is for MIT. Then Owen and Adam return and Eli is with them having just gotten off work. They all spend the rest of the afternoon and a good portion of the evening. We eat dinner together and then everyone but Owen leaves to go home. Alli will be sleeping at Adam's while she's here. Owen stays until I'm tired and then he goes home but he arrives early the next morning to have breakfast with me.

"Good morning Clare and Owen," Dr. Tam greets as she comes into the room. "Your latest labs look excellent and Dr. Canellan says you're doing very well with your exercises and therapy. You can be released today if you feel ready t…"

"Yes I'm ready, very ready to go home," I reply before she finishes.

"Good but you'll need to continue with your therapy and return for follow up appointments. You'll also need to keep up with your medications," Dr. Tam tells me.

"I'll make sure that she does," Owen says.

"Very good, I'll get your discharge papers started. You'll have one more session with Dr. Canellan and we should have you out of here by lunch time," Dr. Tam says before leaving.

"I'll call Adam and have them bring lunch to your apartment they can all meet us there," Owen says kissing my forehead before he leaves the room.

Owen returns and says everyone will meet us for lunch at my place. Shortly after that I go to group and then have a session with Dr. Canellan. After that I sign discharge papers and then I pack up and Owen takes me home. This time we take the subway and when arrive home my friends are there with lunch. I'm really happy to be out of the hospital, and happy to have my closest friends with me. We have lunch and they spend the afternoon with me, Alli and Adam stay for dinner but Eli has to get up early for work. Alli asks if I want her to stay but I tell her to get home and back to her life so she says she'll head home tomorrow. She promises to stop by before she leaves and I say goodnight to her and Adam.

"Well it's just the two of us now what would you like to do?" Owen asks.

"Hold me in bed." I reply.

"Happily," Owen grins taking me to the bed.

We get ready for bed first and then I turn out the lights getting into bed and into Owen's arms. I nuzzle into him and inhale his scent deeply, it's incredible how much I missed just his scent in the weeks we were apart.

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to go back to Toronto I want you to be here, to stay in New York," I say quietly against his chest but loud enough that he hears me.

"I'm not. I'm staying, okay well I'm going back to Toronto to pack but I'm moving here. I'll stay here until you're 100% again so I can keep an eye on you, and I know you spent many nights at my place but actually living together is going to be a lot different. So I thought it would be best so I thought it would be better if I had my own place. We can always move in together later."

"You mean it?" I ask looking up at him with a gleeful smile and a hopeful eyes. "You're actually going to move here? Wait what about school? All the universities begin within the next month."

"I began applying to transfer to NYU almost the minute you told me when you were moving. I was accepted, it's happening. I was just going to move and surprise you so you wouldn't worry about it. I was looking into apartments just haven't found one yet but Eli and Adam both said I could stay with them if I haven't found a place by the time you're 100%. If you're up for it maybe we can fly back to Toronto Friday night, you could help get me packed up and we could drive back together."

"That would make me incredibly happy," I grin crushing my lips to his.

 **Again sorry it was so short but the update on Monday, June 27** **th** **will be longer. It will include Clare and Owen going to Toronto to move him to New York and the return of Clowen sexy time. We are coming to the end of this story however, a couple chapters left.**


	19. All curled up in Her Dreams

**It's super short tonight sorry but there were some technical difficulties that did not allow me to write or post yesterday.**

 **Don't forget next week is One Shot Week and then it's Short Story month so this week is the last updates for long stories until August.**

 **Ch. 19 All curled up in Her Dreams**

 **(CLARE)**

"It feels sort of strange to be back in Toronto," I remark when we step off the plane.

"Been in New York too long?" Owen asks putting his arm around me.

"More that I had this whole other secret sort of life in New York and now I'm home. And partly I think knowing that Drew is here, after all that's happened I hate him more if that's possible."

"I thought you were over that?" Owen says in a slightly scolding tone.

"I was but when I was in labor and in pain it sort of all came back and then when I was depressed it became worse. I barely even remember that he's Adam's brother. I don't want to see him," I grumble as we walk to Owen's car which he left in long-term parking.

"We didn't come here to see Drew and it's very unlikely that we'll run into him so don't worry. We'll stay at my place and have dinner with my parents tonight and yours and Jake tomorrow."

"And tell my parents and Jake about us."

"I'm sure your parents will love me and Jake is also your ex-boyfriend so I don't really care what he thinks."

We get in Owen's car and he drives us to his parent's house. I'm a little worried about meeting his parents, they know about us to a point but don't know that I was pregnant or anything. We're staying at Owen's apartment but we're having dinner with his parents and his brother tonight. Johnny is actually going to take over Owen's lease, they had discussed it since Owen was planning to move to New York anyway. The timeline just moved up a little.

We get out of the car and Owen takes my hand before he unlocks the door. Owen's mother is the first to see us and she smiles wide coming over to hug Owen tightly. When she releases him she hugs me just as tightly.

"Welcome Clare it is wonderful to meet the girl that captured my son's heart," she smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Milligan," I smile.

"Call me Bonnie," she says bringing me into the house.

"Hey little bro," Owen grins hugging his brother.

"Hi Clare," Tris smiles.

"Hi Tris," I grin.

"Well now this must be Clare, you're even more beautiful than my son said," Owen's dad comments as he comes down the stairs. He hugs Owen and shakes my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Milligan," I smile.

"Please call me Alex, Owen and Tris have been going on about you so much we feel as if we know you."

"Everyone sit down dinner is almost ready," Mrs. Milligan insists.

Either Owen and Tris really have talked a lot about me or Owen's parents aren't as inquisitive as mine because they don't ask me many questions over dinner. Most of the questions they do ask are things like how I'm enjoying New York and school. They're both very nice though and I feel very accepted into the family by the time Owen and I leave to go to his apartment. The second we get in the door Owen pushes me against the locked door and abducts my lips in a heated and sizzling kiss.

"What was that kiss for?" I giggle when he releases my lips.

"Just because I am incredibly in love with you," Owen grins.

"I am madly, incredibly, deeply in love with you too," I grin and kiss him again.

"I think we should take it easy tonight because we have to start packing tomorrow," Owen says.

"Sounds good to me, I'm a little jet lagged from the flight anyway," I comment.

We sit on the sofa and Owen finds a movie to watch and I cuddle up to him. When the movie is over Owen brings in our bags and we get ready for bed. It actually feels really comforting to be back in Owen's bed. I fall asleep easily having a wonderful and blissful dream of a future where I'm married to Owen.

I wake first and wake Owen with a kiss. We eat breakfast together and then get dressed before we begin packing his apartment. We work all day and a lot of it is sorting through stuff not only in his apartment but some of the stuff he left at his parent's house. We stop at four to return to his apartment and shower because we're having dinner with my parents and Jake tonight. Of course Mom and Glen met Owen briefly before I left but they think he's just a friend from school. I know Jake heard through the rumor mill that Owen and I were together because he sent me a text asking about it. I told him the only thing I could at the time, we weren't really dating but I was in love.

"Looks like you're starting to gain a little bit of that weight back," Owen remarks as we shower together.

"I wonder if my mom will notice I've lost weight? I'll have to tell her I had the stomach flu or something."

"Maybe she won't notice but if she does the excuse that you were sick should work pretty well. You're not nervous about me meeting your parents are you?"

"Technically they already met you so no I'm more worried about what my mom is going to say when she sees me. I'm also a little worried about what Jake might say about you."

"What could Jake possibly say about me that's bad?" Owen asks in a semi mocking tone and I shoot him a look. "Okay fine but I'm not like that anymore."

"I know that and so does Jake, I think. Anyway I'm in love with you and no opinion from my parents or stepbrother can change how I feel about you," I reply kissing Owen before stepping out of the shower.

We get dressed and ready and Owen drives to my parent's house. We're on the steps when Jake opens the door.

"Saw you as I was coming down the stairs," Jake replies. He gives me the one armed side hug he began doing when we transitioned from dating to stepsiblings. He sort of nods to Owen and Owen sort of nods back.

"Mom, Glen you remember Owen."

"Yes you were helping Clare pack. So you're dating now and you moved to New York?" Glen asks.

"Yes I transferred from U of T to NYU," Owen says shaking Glen's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Owen, last time we barely saw you before you ran out the door. Dinner is almost ready please sit down Owen. Clare will you help set the table? Why do you look so thin?" Mom asks in pretty much one breath.

"She had the flu last week I tried to get her to eat but she mostly slept. I'll help set the table she's still recovering," Owen says for me.

"Always taking care of me," I smile and kiss him softly, "but I can set the table I know where everything is."

Actually Owen knows where everything is too because he stayed here the week they were gone. However, my parents don't know that and I intend to keep it that way. Owen still finds a way to help by helping Glen with grill and when mom looks at him and smiles I'm pretty sure he's won her approval. Of course they still ask him a lot of questions over dinner. They ask about his family and school first.

"So how did you and Clare transition from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mom asks after Owen talks about classes he's looking forward to at NYU.

"Yeah I didn't know you and Clare were such good friends," Jake sort of snickers and I kick him under the table.

"Actually I didn't really know her too well until this year. I went to DeGrassi but we didn't really have any of the same friends. My brother Tris still goes to DeGrassi though and I ran into Clare at the carwash back in March. We got to talking and became friends and fell in love," Owen grins and then kisses me and I see Mom smile.

Owen's inquisition seems to be over and Jake starts talking about California and applying to UCSC. I talk a little about Columbia, New York and Eli, Adam and Alli. We stay for dessert before going back to Owen's apartment.

"Well two dinners with family successfully over and a couple more days we'll have this place all packed up and be ready to move me to New York. Anything else you want to do while we're back here?" Owen asks pulling me onto his lap on the sofa.

"No, honestly I kind of just want to be back with you in New York. Although I guess we should see the families one more time at least," I reply putting my head on Owen's shoulder.

"I love you you know," Owen whispers in my year kissing my temple. I know I love you too.

 **Next week is one shot week and then it's short story month so the next update is not until Monday, August 1** **st** **. And that will most likely be the last chapter for this story. Replacing this will be** _ **You Believed in Me Let Me be Right for You.**_


	20. When You're on Top

**It's been a wonderful, sexy, sweet ride but alas this story is now over.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter, a new Clowen story begins next week!**

 **It's pretty short and it's all in Clare's pov.**

 **Ch. 20 When You're on Top**

 **(CLARE)**

"I think my closet at home is bigger than this place," Owen remarks as we look at his new studio apartment.

"I'm pretty sure I only have about five more square feet than you do but you know you're always welcome at my place," I tell him leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I know and you're always welcome here. I guess we should bring up the stuff although we have a bed up here, pretty sure that's all we need for the night," Owen grins.

"You know I can't have sex for several more weeks," I remind him.

"Did I say anything about sex?" Owen asks picking me up into his arms. "All I need is to hold you in my arms all night like I have been."

I smile and our lips join together in a salacious kiss. After a moment our lips detach and he sets me down. We begin bringing Owen's stuff in from his car but he does all the heavy lifting. He orders pizza for dinner and doesn't unpack anything but we do make his bed before we shower because we're all sweaty before bringing in boxes. We're actually very exhausted so we mostly behave in the shower, mostly there is some fondling and a lot of kissing. We're quite tired after a long drive and a day of moving boxes so we go right to bed after the shower.

"You okay?" Owen questions when I turn over for the third time in his arms.

"Can't sleep," I reply rolling over again.

"That's obvious," Owen laughs, "you want to talk about it?"

"Just thinking," I reply drawing swirls on his chest with my finger.

"About?" Owen prods stroking my back softly.

"Us. Remembering the carwash and Drew being such a jerk that day. Finding you in the student council office and how that moment when we kissed really passionately led to this, led to us. When we started I didn't want this, we weren't supposed to fall in love or be really anything more than sexual experimentation. Although I guess you put in the stipulation that you'd accompany me to appointments. Still we began as strangers, became friends really fast, I think I trusted you immediately and even though we had never really spoken before. I don't quite know when I fell in love with you but I know it happened fast."

"For me too, I definitely never thought our kiss would lead to what we have or me falling in love. I know it's probably wrong but I'm really glad Drew was such a jerk that day. Not because of the incredible sex that led to the friends with benefits contract, although both things were incredible and I'm grateful for both of those. But if Drew hadn't been such a jerk you never would have been so upset, we never would have kissed and I never would have met the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" I question looking up at Owen with a gleeful smile on my lips.

"Yeah I do, I want to spend the rest of my life just like this, in bed with you in my arms," Owen says and I giggle. "I mean it you know; I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you know," Owen says leaning down to snatch my lips in a passionate kiss.

"I know; I love you too. And for the record I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

"Good then we're agreed," Owen grins and I laugh again putting my head on his chest once more. "Can you sleep now?"

"Yeah I think so," I yawn. Owen continues stroking my back and before long I fall asleep.

I spend the next day helping Owen unpack his apartment, but since we both start fall term on Wednesday and I have a very early class I sleep at my place Tuesday night. For the next couple of weeks we're busy with classes and homework but we still see each other every day. I either spend the night at his place or he sleeps at mine. Some days it's all the time we have is doing homework in the evening and then going to bed. It doesn't matter we enjoy all the time we have together. On the weekends we get together with Adam and Eli even if it's just for lunch and we take advantage of the fact that we have no classes and only homework. Then on Wednesday, September 30th two weeks after starting fall term and six weeks after inducing, I'm happily surprised to find Owen waiting outside my class.

"What are you doing here?" I grin but snatch his lips before he can answer.

"I came to see my incredible, beautiful and sexy girlfriend of course. If you're physically up for it I thought we'd sneak away somewhere on campus for some fun," Owen grins.

I grin carnally and bite my lip with licentious anticipation. I take Owen's hand and pull him down the hall of the journalism building to Pulitzer Library. The library is humongous I love it in here and I could spend days in here. In the very back are private study rooms, used mostly for research or viewing microfiche. Each one has a table and a couple of hard wooden chairs and soft arm chair for reading. No one pays any attention to us as we walk back and enter a study room, it's not uncommon for more than one person to be in a room. They're entirely private and the doors lock.

"I didn't know your school provided private sex rooms," Owen grins.

"Study rooms," I giggle.

"Okay I'll study your anatomy," he smiles picking me up and setting me on the table. I grin putting my arms around his neck, Owen steals a quick kiss from my lips before he reaches behind me and starts unzipping my dress. He pulls it over my head, lying the dress on the table and he looks at me with a smile. "You're back to a healthy weight, you look gorgeous and incredibly sexy."

I smile and grip his shirt pulling it over his head before taking off his belt. Owen slips off his shoes while I do that and somehow gets his socks off without me noticing. He manages to get my bra off with one finger, it's almost like he telekinetically removes it. His pants are removed very rapidly and I've already kicked off my shoes. Owen starts to tug at my panties but then he looks at the table I'm sitting on.

"Let's move somewhere a little more comfortable," he remarks picking me up again.

I wrap my legs around his waist and he moves setting me in the armchair. He goes down on his knees and shimmies my panties down my legs. He opens my legs and his tongue laps at my pussy lips gently. I moan and whimper slightly and Owen softly licks my clit. He stands and takes off his boxers, stroking himself until he's entirely hard.

"Do you want to be on top so you're in control? I don't want to go faster or deeper than you're ready for without meaning to. I've been waiting for this and dreaming of being inside of you again for months I may be a little too eager," Owen says and I smile.

"I like being on top," I grin.

Owen's lips curl into a lasciviously licentious smile, he picks me up and sits in the chair with me straddled over his lap. I brace one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of the chair. Owen rubs my pussy a few times and parts my pussy lips, he looks at me with a tender smile and I slowly lower myself onto him. Owen lets out an exalted, moaning breath as I lower down. His body quivering with pleasure, he grips my waist with one hand and the other rests at the small of my back. I don't go all the way down but it's been a long time. We make love slowly and tenderly, Owen watches me or kisses my breasts while I control pace and depth. When I feel we're both close to orgasm I abscond his lips with mine. Our orgasmic moans and cries or captured in the kiss, I break the kiss and move a little so that I'm sitting in his lap as we recover. He holds me, looking at me with a loving smile. I kiss his jaw, putting my hand at the back of his neck I look up at him, smiling blissfully and kissing his jaw.

"That was fun, next time I'll come on your campus and we can sneak away somewhere," I say and Owen grins.

"Mmm I can think of at least of dozen places we can have sex on my campus. I think after that I should take you to lunch before your next class."

"After that I'm starved," I comment getting up.

We get dressed and discreetly leave the study room. I take him to the commissary at the journalism building and we get some lunch, sitting at a table outside.

"I think we should go back to the prior arrangement and switch of weeks of being in charge and fulfilling our fantasies. You can be in charge the rest of this week," Owen comments.

"Sounds good but I'm pretty sure I'm pretty much always in charge even when it's your week in charge," I grin.

"Of course you are," Owen smiles leaning over to give me a tenderly passionate kiss, "I love you you know."

"I know I love you too, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you Owen."

 **So that does it for this story I hope you enjoyed the Clowen sweetness and sexiness. Replacing this story next Monday will be** _ **You Believed in Me Let Me be Right for You**_ **which is of course a Clowen story. A slow burn romance in which Owen is Clare's martial arts sensei, a dojo, a sweaty Owen, a sweaty Clare I can already feel the sexual tension can't you? But you'll have to wait until next week.**


End file.
